Fight of the Fierce: The Beginning of the Journey
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Fiercekit is loved by her parents, Talonstrike and Nightstream. She belongs to StormClan. She is not outcast or ridiculed. So what could have sent her down this dark path? Fiercekit really wishes she and Silverkit didn't sneak out that night...because the results will haunt her for the rest of her life. Watch out MoonClan. Here comes the fiercest fight you've ever experienced.
1. Chapter 1

**_Allegiances_** ** _\- Just Fiercekit's Clan for now_**

 ** _StormClan_**

 _Leader_ _-_ _Lionstar - Large golden dappled tom with pale green eyes_

 _Deputy_ _\- Skyfang - sleek blue-gray tom with amber eyes_

 _Medicine Cat \- Mintleaf - fluffy ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws_

 _('paw - Brightpaw - golden she-cat with amber eyes)_

 _Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

 _Thistletail - tabby tom with spiky cream pelt and gold eyes_

 _Foxclaw - she-cat with dark ginger pelt and blue eyes_

 _('paw: Sootpaw - dark gray tom with green eyes)_

 _Talonstrike - grey and white tom with crimson eyes_

 _Blueflame - sleek blue tom with orange eyes_

 _Stonecloud - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes_

 _Poppyfeather - cream she-cat with darker grey stripes and green eyes_

 _('paw - Featherpaw - light brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes)_

 _Swanfang - white she-cat with amber eyes_

 _('paw - Goldenpaw - golden she-cat with black paws and green eyes)_

 _Longclaw - tom with long brown fur, ginger and white patches and green eyes_

 _('paw - Lightningpaw - silver tom with white streaks and amber eyes)_

 _Hawkstorm - Large tom with sleek black pelt and yellow eyes_

 _('paw - Eaglepaw - dark brown tom with icy blue eyes)_

 _Paws (more than six moons; training as warriors)_

 _See above warriors_

 _Queens (nursing or expecting kits)_

 _Rowanstrike - red pelt with white patches and amber eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Honeykit - golden cream she-cat with blue eyes)_

 _Cloudfeather - white pelt and blue eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Boulderkit - dark grey tom with silver stripes and green eyes)_

 _Nightstream - dark pelt and blue eyes_

 _(kit(s) - Silverkit - silver tom with black patch on his chest and amber eyes, Fiercekit - black she-cat with silver patch on chest, paws, tail, ears and bridge of nose with silver eyes)_

 _Frostheart - white she-cat with amber eyes  
(kit(s) - Aspenkit - a small she-cat with gray and tan fur, a white belly and paws and light blue eyes)_

 _Elders_

 _Leafstrike - dappled chocolate brown she-cat_

 _Sharpfang - white and orange tom_

 _Mossheart - dark brown she-cat_

 _Redclaw - ginger tom_

* * *

Staring up at the silver moon, Nightstream- a very beautiful she-cat with sleek black fur and blue eyes- wraps her tail calmly around her large belly and thinks of the past.

She remembers her littermates, Stonecloud and Amberpaw. Sorrow fills her heart at the thought of Amberpaw, the only one who did not make it. Amberpaw was killed by a fox when she was a newly made 'paw. Nightstream sighs, lowering her head and staring at the pond glimmering silver below. She stretches out on her side, her head dangling over the small ledge of the Sun Rocks that are piled at the ponds edge. The Sun Rocks are part of StormClan's territory.

The gentle padding of paws makes her twitch an ear as her mate's scent wraps around her. Talonstrike settles beside her, blinking his crimson eyes lovingly at the beautiful she-cat. His grey and white fur gleams in the silver light and love fills her heart at she gazes at her mate. A purr starts up in her throat as he curls around her and they watch the moon together.

"Are you worried?" Talonstrike asks her, gently washing her ears. Nightstream gazes up at him, confidence shining in her blue eyes.

"No. I'm sure our kits will be strong and beautiful. They will be perfect." She tells him, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"The best warriors in all the clans." He agrees, stroking his tail over her swollen belly.

 **XXX**

"Mintleaf! Come quickly! It's Nightstream! The kits are coming!" Talonstrike yowls, skidding into the medicine cat's den. The ginger she-cat nods briskly, picking up some coltsfoot and borage and hurrying to the nursing den. Brushing inside, Mintleaf nods approvingly at Rowanstrike (the most experienced queen and Lionstar's mate) as she gently soothes Nightstream.

Dropping the herbs on the ground, the medicine cat gently presses her paws the queens belly and nods. She noses the coltsfoot at Nightstream.

"Eat these, it will help you breathe. You need deep breaths while you are kitting." Mintleaf instructs soothingly. Nightstream pants and quickly eats the herbs, holding back a yowl of pain as her belly ripples again. Talonstrike pushes forward worriedly and Mintleaf hisses at him, narrowing her green eyes. "Out!" She orders angrily. "You will only get in the way." He stiffens, casting an agonized glance at his mate before turning and slipping out, pacing worriedly.

Turning back to the first time queen, Mintleaf softens her glare and picks up a sturdy stick that is lined with teeth marks from previous use.

"Bite down on this." She orders, the shadowy queen grasping the stick. Her stomach ripples again and a muffled yowl breaks out as she arches in pain. Rowanstrike presses her red paws on the dark queens shoulders, running a gentle tongue over her brother's mate's ears to soothe her.

Soon, the contractions speed up and Mintleaf's eyes gleam with excitement. _This_ is why she has chosen to lead the life of a medicine cat. So she can help her clanmates in every way possible.

"You need to push as hard as you can." Rowanstrike tells Nightstream soothingly. "Push for your kits." She orders and Nightstream cries out in pain as she bears down. A translucent sac slips out and Mintleaf nips it, breaking it and allowing the small silver tom to take his first breath of air. He lets out a little squall and Mintleaf nudges him to Nightstream's belly.

"It's a tom!" She calls out and Nightstream struggles to lift her head so she can look at her first kit. Her breath catches as the tiny little kit nuzzles her belly and kneads as he sucks the warm milk. Love courses through her so strong that it takes her breath away. "There is another kit!" Mintleaf calls out, gently pressing on the new queens belly.

Another sac slips out and Mintleaf nips it, sorrow filling her heart as the small shadowy form lies still.

"It's...stillborn." Rowanstrike mummers, sadness gleaming in her amber eyes. Nightstream's breath catches and she drops the stick, an agonized yowl ripping from her throat.

"No!" She cries, licking the kit fiercely. "Please, my beautiful kit. Live!" She whispers frantically between licks. "Please." She pants, staring down at the tiny she-cat. Talonstrike pushes in, and pauses as pain flares in his crimson eyes. Rowanstrike and Mintleaf draw back respectfully as the distraught mates stare at their stillborn kit.

"No..." He whispers sorrowfully and noses the tiny kit. Nightstream cries gently, clear tears dripping on the tiny kit. He gently licks his tiny daughter and pauses. Hope gleams in his eyes as he noses her onto her back and he gently licks her belly. The tiny kit stirs, her heart beating weakly in her chest. "Come on. You can do this, my beautiful kit." He tells his tiny daughter and as if she understands, a surprisingly strong yowl breaks out of her tiny body. Pride gleams in his eyes as he picks her by the scruff and gently places her with her brother.

"Our kits...our beautiful kits." Nightstream whispers, laying back as they nuzzle and suckle at her belly. Talonstrike cannot stop the purr from rising as he curls around her head and stares awestruck at their tiny kits.

"What shall we name them?" He asks her softly, neither of them noticing as Rowanstrike withdraws to her tiny kit, Honeykit and Mintleaf leaving. She purrs, gently nosing the silver tom.

"Silverkit." She whispers and Talonstrike nods, his bright crimson eyes locked lovingly on his kits.

"And the she-cat?" He asks, gently nosing the tiny kit and chuckling as she swipes at his nose before returning the the milk.

"You name her." His beautiful mate whispers, watching him adoringly as he watches their kits. Pride gleams in his eyes as he gently paws at the kit and she gives a tiny yowl, angry as he interrupts her feeding. A purr rises in his throat, so strong that the vibrations spread to his mate and kits.

"Fiercekit." He says confidently, finally tearing his crimson gaze away from his kits to look at his mate.

"Silverkit and Fiercekit. Perfect names for the perfect kits." She whispers, rubbing her cheek against his chest. He lowers his head to hers, as he twines their tails together.

"Our perfect kits."

* * *

I added a new 'paw - Brightpaw for reasons in chapter 5 and 6


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Warriors. If I did, Tigerstar would have been redeemed.**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Talonstrike hurries into camp, a rabbit dangling from his jaws as he hurries over to the nursing den and ducks inside.

A purr breaks out as he sees Nightstream gently grooming Fiercekit as Silverkit suckles at her belly. The tiny she-cat wiggles and ducks her mothers tongue and Nightstream sighs, looking lovingly down at her kit. Silverkit is a silver tom with a black patch on his chest, paws, belly and the tip of his tail. Fiercekit is a little she-cat with spiky black fur with silver lining her belly, coating her paws, the tip of her tail, the tips of her ears and the bridge of her nose.

Curling around his two kits and mate, Talonstrike sets down the rabbit in front of his mate and scoops up his little daughter. She squeaks as he holds her gently but firmly in his paws and strokes his tongue over her soothingly. Soon, the little she-cat's tiny body is shaking from the purr in her throat. Laughing, Nightstream takes a bite of rabbit.

The succulent flavors burst over her tongue and she wonders how any cat could ever eat kittypet slop over this. She eats her fill before nudging the rest of the rabbit to her mate. He gently noses her cheek before taking a bite, the tiny kit in his paws curled up against his chest and sleeping.

Smiling, Nightstream leans against her mate and wonders how her life could be so perfect.

 **XXX**

Talonstrike and Nightstream gently wash their kits eyes, excitement brewing in them.

Today their kits should open their eyes for the first time. It has been a soothing 10 sunrises and when their kits didn't open their eyes on the 8th sunrise, disappointment flared in them but that was quickly forgotten as their kits nuzzled sweetly at them, almost as if sensing they had let a part of their parents down.

Quick to reassure them, the two parents let the disappointment go.

And here they are, two sunrises later.

Nightstream gently washes Silverkit's eyes as Talonstrike does the same for Fiercekit. The two kits squirm, not liking it but the two parents continue until- with a loud squall like the night he was born, Silverkit opens his amber eyes and glares weakly up at his mother. A loud purr shakes her as she covers him with licks and nuzzles and despite himself, the little tom purrs right back.

Watching, Talonstrike feels happiness burst inside of him and he marvels at the change sweeping through him. He and his mate couldn't be happier with their two kits. He gazes down at the tiny bundle of silver and black fur against his chest and gently noses the little she-cat's eyes.

"I'm right here little one. I am Talonstrike, your father. And I am right here." He mummers gently and the little she-cat stirs, shaking her head and stumbling to her feet before falling backwards and landing on her back. Amusement rumbles in his throat and then the little kit's eyes open.

Her eyes are the purest silver he has ever seen and pride bursts through him. She is perfect. Talonstrike nuzzles Fiercekit's belly and she paws at his nose happily, mewing nonsense. Nightstream looks on with pride as her perfect mate plays with his daughter and she knows her life is perfect.

And nothing can ever change that.

 **XXX**

"Come on! Wake up, you lazy furball! I want to explore the camp and Nightstream says I can only go if you want to!" Fiercekit twitches a silver tipped ear at her brother and Silverkit huffs. Fiercekit keeps her eyes closed, sensing her littermate ready to pounce. Just as he jumps, she lunges up with a fearsome yowl and he squeaks, missing her and landing on his face.

Fiercekit starts laughing happily, falling on her side as he huffs and climbs to his feet, lashing his tiny tail.

"You crazy furball!" She cries out, laughing happily and a toothy grin is pulled out of him as he trots forward. He nudges her side and she stops laughing as she looks up at her older littermate.

"Come on!" He cries impatiently, amber eyes gleaming as he peers at the entrance to the nursing den and kneads the ground with is paws.

"Fine!" She sighs, climbing to her feet and shaking her dust covered pelt. She glances over at Honeykit, the golden-cream kit playing with Boulderkit- a dark grey tom that is Cloudfeather's kit. She wants to invite them with her and her brother but something makes her pause. She wants to do this first with her brother. Everything they do, they do together so why should this be any different?

Shaking her head, Fiercekit raises her tail and happily trots out of the nursery.

The bright light stuns her for a second as she crouches in front of the entrance, lashing her tiny tail as she narrows her eyes and struggles to adjust. Blinking rapidly, Fiercekit holds a paw to her eyes before slowly lowering them a little at a time. By the time she finally lowers her paws, she can see without the sun hurting her eyes.

She raises herself from the crouch, sitting and sweeping her silver gaze over the camp. Her eyes widen with shock at how full it is. A pile of rocks to the right have a smooth, flat rock propped up and leading to another flat rock that a large golden tom is laying on. To the side of the flat rock is a small cave that is the leaders den. In the middle of the clearing is a pile of fresh-kill and cats come and take some before moving to the side and eating together.

There are so many cats that are moving and eating and grooming.

"Wow..." Fiercekit whispers, staring around in amazement. Silverkit brushes against her side, leaning against her.

"Isn't it huge?" He asks quietly, his amber eyes wide as hers. She nods, shrinking back as two 'paws wrestle past them and flop the the ground, laughing happily. Peering curiously, Fiercekit can see they are friendly as they shove back and forth; heading to a den with honeysuckle wound around the entrance and fierce brambles growing around them.

She cranes her neck, watching as a fluffy ginger cat enters the camp with a mouthful of herbs and heads swiftly over to another small cave with flat rocks out in front. She lays the herbs down and arranges them so they can dry on the flat rocks. A cat crosses in front of her vision and she watches as the sleek tom with the blue-grey pelt pads past, talking with Talonstrike.

Happiness rushes through her and she nudges her brother playfully.

"I see Talonstrike! Last one to him is crow-food!" She cries happily before dashing off to find her father. Squeaking as she dodges large paws, Fiercekit races forward and laughs as the cats yowl with shock and trip over each other. Spotting her brother catching up, the mischievous little kit hides behind the fresh-kill and jumps out when her littermate rushes past.

Screeching with shock, he falls back. Laughing cheerfully, Fiercekit races over to her father and barrels into his side, knocking him into the blue-gray tom.

"Ha! I win!" She shouts, scrambling over her father happily.

"Fiercekit! What are you doing?" Talonstrike asks, purring as his daughter jumps off him and winds under his shoulder, pushing up with her shoulder. Knowing what she wants, he falls to the side so she can scramble on his chest and blink proudly at him.

"I raced Silverkit and scared him! The silly furball's face was so funny! And I won!" She tells him happily while the blue-gray tom gets to his feet and shakes himself off.

"What is the meaning of this?" The tom asks, his deep voice neither happy nor upset. Gently nudging her off his chest, Talonstrike straightens and looks at the other tom.

"I apologize Skyfang." Talonstrike dips his head respectfully and Fiercekit's silver eyes widen. Skyfang! He is the deputy of her clan! Feeling a little uncertain, the little she-cat stubbornly decides to hide it. Raising her tiny head high, she meets his amber gaze evenly. Amusement flares in his eyes and heat flushes though her fur but she refuses to lower her eyes.

Silverkit rushes up and also barrels into their father. Expecting it this time, he unsheathes his claws and holds himself still as his son climbs his shoulders.

"Fiercekit is mean!" The tiny silver tom announces, glaring at his littermate. The moment of seriousness gone, the she-cat giggles behind a paw and winds under Talonstrike's paws and settles between his paws.

"Am not!" She cries out and pouts as her father sighs and twists around to pick his son off his back.

"Silverkit, Fiercekit. Meet Skyfang. The deputy of StormClan." He introduces and Silverkit freezes. Snickering, Fiercekit bumps her littlermates shoulder. He glares at her before bowing his head respectfully. Laughing at her littermate, Fiercekit shakes her spiky black and silver fur covered head and leans back against Talonstrike. Scowling, her silver furred littermate pounces on her with a low mew of anger. Laughing, the tiny she-cat dodges and lopes around him, teasingly waving her silver tipped tail in his face.

Laughing now, he chases her until they tumble into a silver and black furred pile. He tugs on her ear and she nips at his paws. Twisting, Fiercekit bats her silver paws on his nose and he rears back, tumbling down.

Watching fondly, Talonstrike puffs up proudly as the two kits tumble around before collapsing side by side; panting but happy.

"It's amazing, those two little kits. Even for littermates they are extraordinarily close." Skyfang remarks to the proud father. Nodding, he watches as they dash through the camp. They scramble under-paws but every time they get caught, the older cats can't bring themselves to scold the tiny bundles of fur. Eyes are bright and mews are cheerful as the kits race around.

New-leaf has never been better for StormClan and it is showing.

Pouncing on a leaf, Silverkit challenges Fiercekit to see who can toss it farther. Their squeals of delight ring through the clearing and amused eyes are locked on the two. Spotting a dead mouse, Fiercekit lowers into a lopsided crouch, wiggling her butt and waving her tail around. Her silver eyes are wide and bright, locked on the gray fur as she licks her lips.

Yowling, Silverkit pounces and bowls her over.

Squeaking with happiness, they resume tussling. Their paws bat at their faces as the bundle of fur rolls around.

"What are you two doing?" Nightstream mews sternly and they freeze, crouching low and glancing guiltily at each other.

"Well, Silverkit just wanted to show me his battle crouch and attack. Is that okay?" Fiercekit asks sweetly, pawing the ground and looking at her mother innocently. The look wouldn't let snow melt in her mouth. Pausing, Nightstream eyes her kits. They exchange looks and shift guiltily.

"Of course!" She mews happily, nosing her kits. Purring, they twine around her. Giggling, she flops to the ground and lets them crawl over her. Laughing, Talonstrike nods to Skyfang and trots over to them, the family tumbling happily around.

From his perch on the Flat Rock, Lionstar watches proudly over his clan, the kits warming hearts in a way nothing else can. His sleek pelt gleams golden and he nods to himself before bouncing down and going to see Honeykit.

This clan has no idea of the tragedy about to ravage their clan...but mostly the happy family playing around in the clearing.

Watching over them in StarClan, Amberpaw feels deep sorrow for her sister and her kits.

This will tear them apart.

* * *

Thank you to my first reviewer and follower/fav: CinderPeltLover!

CinderPeltLover - Not really sure by 'not another Rainflower' but thanks for your review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Older now at three moons, Silverkit and Fiercekit are twined around each other, curled into the crook of their mother's belly.

Stirring, the older of the two by seconds, raises his small silver head.

He yawns sleepily, uncurling and stretching.

Glancing around, he notices everyone is still sleeping so he quietly pads out of the nursing den. The nights guard, Poppyfeather is guarding the entrance, her cream pelt glowing eerily in the night. Ducking down and pressing to the side of the nursing den, he slowly creeps closer to the entrance, the tip of his tail twitching. Just reaching the medicine den, he jumps in fear, letting out a tiny squeak as a sharp claw pinches his tail. Whirling around, he glares at Fiercekit, whose silver eyes are gleaming with amusement.

Silverkit's heart is thundering in his chest and his fear scent rises off of him.

Raising a paw to her mouth, his mischievous littermate darts past him, moving closer to the entrance. She knows what he was planning on doing and is already in on it. He sighs, rolling his amber eyes but his heart settles some, knowing his littermate will be with him.

He catches up to her and excitement stirs in them as they slowly get closer to their target.

Poppyfeather turns and they freeze, shoving against each other and tumbling to the side just as her green gaze sweeps over where they were standing. Eyes wide, they look around and triumph flares as they realize they are in the dirt-place tunnel. Wrinkling their lips at the smell, they slowly make their way through. When they reach the end, they peer out, silver and amber eyes wide under their hair.

Nudging her brother, Fiercekit slowly sets a paw out on the forest floor.

She slowly slinks out of the tunnel, her silver eyes wide and peering through the scruff of hair that flops over her face. The trees loom over her and create long shadows that scare her a little but excite her at the same time. The air is full of scents that are new to her as she looks around, her silver-tipped paws slowly moving farther into the forest.

Looking after her, Silverkit slowly creeps out too.

His eyes widen as he stares around in amazement. Whirling around, Fiercekit's eyes gleam with excitement and a silent challenge. Leaping to her side, they start trotting through StormClan territory. It seems like it goes on forever as they slip through the forest. Silverkit lets out a yowl and Fiercekit whirls around, just in time to see him disappear with a terrified look on his face.

"Silverkit!" She wails loudly, leaping after her littermate. Peering over the edge, her silver eyes widen with fear as she sees him laying limply on the ground below. Scrambling down, she trots over to him and presses her nose to his fur.

"Got you!" He cries, laughing and lunging at her. Squeaking with shock, she falls back as he pounces on her. The shock leaving, she tugs his ear with her fang, causing him to laugh and squirm away. Rolling onto her belly, Fiercekit laughs and rises to her feet, shaking her flop of hair at her littermate. Laughing at her, he trots ahead, his tail held high.

A musky scent suddenly catches her attention and Fiercekit perks up her ears, opening her mouth to draw the scent in. Wrinkling her nose, her eyes widen as she sees a bushy ginger white tipped tail. Scrambling up, Fiercekit stares at it but it vanishes a second later. Silverkit peers back at her, so she turns her attention to him.

"Come on!" He meows impatiently and Fiercekit shakes her head. Rolling her eyes and grumbling, Fiercekit trots after him.

"Race you!" She yowls and then takes off, running happily through the forest. Stretching out her muscles, they work smoothly, bunching and releasing as they race through the undergrowth; scaring away the prey. Laughing, they leap over sticks and small bushes as they shove and race faster.

Suddenly, they break free of the treeline.

A few tail-lengths from where they stop is a small ravine that a 'paw or full grown warrior could leap easily over. Peering over the edge, Fiercekit and Silverkit's eyes widen as they see how far down it goes. Raising their heads, they look over at the forest on the other side.

The trees are similar to their forest but the trunks are slimmer and are a silvery-white. Small bushes dot the ground and the air is silent over there. No noises or anything. Eyes wide, the two kits slowly glance at each other. The air holds a sense of mystery over there. The dark green leaves rustle and they jump, returning their attention to the other side.

"I think that is MoonClan." Fiercekit whispers to her brother, crouched low in an unconsciously submissive pose. MoonClan is one of the oldest Clans in the Clan's territories. MoonClan is a clan of ancient warriors that are held apart from the rest of the clans. Their sole purpose is protecting the other four clans from outside danger. MoonClan chooses their warriors from the four clans: StormClan, BreezeClan, BrookClan, and NightClan. It is an honor to be chosen as a warrior. They only ever take two apprentices from each clan.

They pick after the apprentices have finished their 6 months of warrior training. If the cats they look at are worthy, they are chosen to become MoonClan. Not much is known after that but the Clans do know that the chosen cats are trained to be the best of the best.

The elites.

Awe rushes through the two kittens as visions of becoming warriors dances through their minds.

"Let's go over there." Fiercekit whispers and her littermate looks at her with shock. A silent challenge gleams in her eyes. He hesitates, sensing something in the air. A sense of distant danger. A sense that after today, nothing will ever be the same. She nudges his silver shoulder. "We can cross over there." She flicks her tail in the direction of where the ravine narrows enough that two determined kits could cross if they chose to.

Slowly, excitement kindles in the young kit as he pushes his fears aside. Nodding at her, he trots over to it and backs a few steps before flinging himself over the gap. He lands clumsily on the other side, wincing as he lands on his tail. Whisking it out, he shakes his sliver head and turns to his littermate.

She backs up like him and then flings herself over.

But not far enough. Her paws catch the edge and her small legs churn furiously as she struggles to pull herself up. Fear swirls in Fiercekit's heart and she lets out a fearful yowl. Silverkit jumps forward, his tiny teeth grasping her scruff and tugging her over. Flopping down beside him, their tiny flanks rising and falling rapidly as they catch their breath.

Slowly, Fiercekit huffs out a small laugh and he brushes his nose against her cheek.

"You scared me." He admits and she giggles a little bit, climbing to her feet and stretching.

"Sorry but I think I was more scared!" She teases and he rolls his eyes. Laughing, she peers into the aspen woods before them. Padding side by side, they twine their tails as they slowly enter the forest of the MoonClan. The ground is slightly damp from drizzling rain and they flatten their ears to their heads, shaking their floppy hair from their eyes as they tread farther into the territory.

Slowly, they become aware of strange scents but the forest remains silent.

The two kits perk up as they see a small brown mouse.

"Catch it!" Fiercekit whispers, and Silverkit drops into a crouch, holding himself still as he pulls himself closer. He steps on a stick and the crack alerts the mouse. It darts away as Silverkit pounces and he pouts as he straightens and turns back to his littermate, shrugging sheepishly. Amusement gleams in her eyes as she nuzzles his shoulder.

"Mouse-brain." She mutters and he rolls his eyes again, opening his mouth to say something.

"What have we here?" A large white she-cat with brilliant golden eyes strolls out of the shadows and the two kits stare in awe at the sleek cat.

"I believe it is two trespassing kits, Winterstar." A dark gray tabby tom answers, his dark blue eyes locked on Fiercekit and Silverkit. His pelt ripples with muscles.

"Indeed, Darkflame." Winterstar watches the two kits curiously, scenting the fear in the air. "That scent is StormClan." She mummers, glancing at her loyal deputy. Understanding what she wants, he turns his head and flicks a summoning ear at the shadows. A black she-cat with amber eyes melts from the shadows with a grey and black tabby tom, who blinks dark green eyes at the two kits.

"Shadowstrike, you and Lichenstripe go see if anyone is with these two kits." He orders and they nod, turning and silently bounding off.

"What are your names?" Winterstar asks and they stare at her. Silverkit is trembling against Fiercekit and a sudden surge of protective anger makes her straighten, holding her tiny body with dignity. She nudges her littermate, forcing him to his paws. Her inky black pelt melts into the shadows, the silver on her belly, paws, tip of her tail, the tips of her ears and on the bridge of her nose serving to break up her image and making it hard to see exactly where she is. Her littermate is the opposite, the black on his belly, paws, tail, ears and nose ensuring those that can see him know where to strike. But together, they look like little StarClan kittens, ghostly and hard to pin down.

"I am Fiercekit and this is my littermate, Silverkit." Fiercekit introduces, hiding her fear away inside of her. Approval glints in the sleek white she-cat's golden eyes.

"I can see your fighting spirit, kit. It is just what my Clan searches for when we find new Clan-mates." Winterstar meows. Silverkit's eyes widen and he looks between the two she-cats. Despite her small size, Fiercekit is bristling; her tiny fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"I already have a Clan." She meows back boldly, pressing closer to Silverkit. A nameless fear is rising in her as she stares in the golden eyes of the MoonClan leader. She fears being taken away from her littermate. A bond is between the two kittens that should never be broken.

"We can see that." Darkflame's amusement glimmers in his dark blue eyes. "Why are you two here then?" He asks, and a sudden flush of shame sweeps though the two kits. The only thought is the warrior code. They broke it...and only for their amusement.

"We were curious." Silverkit mews, shuffling his paws in shame. Nuzzling his flank, Fiercekit comforts him.

"We shouldn't have come over here." She mummers to the MoonClan leader, knowing what they have done is wrong. The two warriors watch the kits and moments later, Shadowstrike slips from the shadows.

"There were no scents with the kits but as Lichenstripe and I were leaving the border, StormClan cats emerged from their forest searching for their kits." Shadowstrike meows and hope perks up the two tired kits. She hesitates and glances at her deputy and leader. "Lionstar was with them." Shock shows in Winterstar's golden eyes as she looks at her warrior.

"Is Lionstar your father?" She meows to the kittens and Fiercekit snorts.

"No! Nightstream and Talonstrike are our parents." Fiercekit says proudly and Silverkit nods.

"Yeah. They are the best warriors in all of the Clans!" He boasts. Winterstar nods, sorrow flashing in her eyes at the mention of Nightstream.

"I knew your mother. She was born of MoonClan. She was one of our best warriors." The two kits freeze, staring at the MoonClan leader.

"That's not true. Our mother is StormClan." Fiercekit meows fiercely, but she remembers the wistful look in her mothers eyes as she told them of MoonClan. Dread churns in her stomach but it is nothing compared to Silverkit. He is the closest to their mother and tears start to film his eyes. "Silverkit..." She mews, pressing against her littermate. "She loves us no matter what." She mummers and Silverkit nods numbly, leaning on her.

"I know...but what if she loves her former Clan more than us?" He meows sadly, his amber eyes dull. Fear pounds through Fiercekit at the thought.

"But she has us and Talonstrike. She won't leave StormClan. She won't leave us." Fiercekit comforts her littermate and he nods, the light appearing in his amber eyes again. Seeing the kits finished comforting each other, Shadowstrike turns back to her leader.

"Lichenstripe is bringing Lionstar and two cats with him. They scented of the two kits, so I believe they are the kit's parents." Nodding, Winterstar dismisses her warrior and turns to the kits.

"You will go back to your Clan but one day, you both will have to potential to be chosen as warriors of MoonClan. I wish you the best of luck Fiercekit and Silverkit. Darkflame, take the kits to their parents."

"Yes, Winterstar." The dark tom dips his head in respect and picks up Silverkit, dropping him on his broad back and grabbing Fiercekit by her neck. Automatically curling, the kit swings from his jaws as he leaps through the aspen trees confidently. It isn't long before they reach Lionstar, flanked closely by Nightstream and Talonstrike.

"My kits!" Nightstream yowls and leaps forward. Setting down Fiercekit and pulling Silverkit off his back, the dark deputy watches her. Recognizing the stripped tom, she slows.

"Hello, Nightstream." He greets her coldly, pain in his dark blue eyes. Her dark pelt shrinks as she sees the pain in his eyes.

"Darkflame." She says evenly, her head held high. Talonstrike pads forward, twining his tail in hers as their pelts brush closely. Darkflame's claws glint as they unsheathe and he bares his teeth at the other tom.

"Talonstrike." He hisses and Fiercekit scrambles to her feet, moving to her father and curling around and settling in between his paws. Silverkit does the same to Nightstream as Lionstar watches with blank green eyes. Talonstrike watches the other tom, knowing that if his beautiful mate had not chosen him, it would be Darkflame that Nightstream would have chosen.

Darkflame and Nightstream had been close as they grew up in MoonClan and had been destined to be mates...until she met Talonstrike at a Gathering Tournament. The tom had caught her attention with his passionate crimson eyes and then her heart with his gentle words and love.

They had met several times after that until she finally agreed to leave her clan. Lionstar had been hesitant but seeing the devotion between the two mates, he could not turn them away. Nightstream had to fight for the approval of her new Clan-mates but eventually, the beautiful she-cat won them over. Now, she is a StormClan cat through and through.

But it appears that Darkflame never moved on from Nightstream.

Love and pain gleam in his eyes as he watches her but all she can show him is the love for her kits and mate. He stiffens but dips his head at Lionstar before whirling around and bounding away. Staring after him for a moment, Nightstream feels sorrow for the pain she has caused her oldest friend.

Then Silverkit stirs between her paws and she turns her attention to him. The two kits are carried silently though the MoonClan forest until they break through to the ravine. Squeaking a little, the two kits curl into their parents as Nightstream and Talonstrike leap over the ravine easily, following their leader.

"Silverkit, Fiercekit; I need to know why you were over there." Lionstar tells them, pausing and turning to the small family. They set down their kits so they can answer.

"We just wanted to see the territory of our Clan. We were just running and then we came out on this side and I...told Silverkit we should go look." Fiercekit mumbles, shame washing through her as she is faced with her clan leader's disapproval. Her head hangs low as her clan leader looks at her.

"This will never happen again, am I understood?" He meows sternly and they flinch, crouching closer to the ground.

"Yes, Lionstar." Silverkit mutters and Fiercekit nods. Pausing a moment, the golden tom watches the two kits and sighs.

"I will say though, it was brave of you to venture out like you did. Now let's get back to camp." Lionstar orders gently and pads into the forest. Picking up their kits, Talonstrike and Nightstream follow. The group of five travel silently, a marked change from when the two kits were travelling by themselves. They exchange small glances, mostly of relief at being back on their own territory with their parents.

Passing by the small hill that Silverkit fell down earlier, Fiercekit stiffens as she scents the musky smell again. Twitching an ear at her brother, she alerts him. His eyes widen as he spots the white tipped tail and she exchanges an alarmed glance with him. Nightstream and Talonstrike cannot scent it because their scent glands are being blocked by the two kits scents in their noses and mouths. Lionstar seems to be lost in thought.

Fear slowly rises in the two kits and suddenly Lionstar stiffens. He turns slowly, his mouth open as he draws in the scents. Stopping, Nightstream and Talonstrike set down their kits.

"Fox." Lionstar says lowly and fear pours off of Nightstream. "Go get help." He orders her lowly and she nods, nudging Silverkit closer to her mate and taking off at a run. Turning to Talonstrike, Lionstar flicks his tail at a small hollow in a nearby tree. "Hide the kits there." Talonstrike nods, picking up Fiercekit and herding Silverkit along.

"Stay here, my beautiful kits. Don't make a sound and always remember, we love you." He whispers and pulls a large, leafy branch in front of the hollow. Creeping forward, the two kits try to peer through the leaves. The following battle is partially blocked out and is all the more scary for the two kits.

Yowls and screeches of pain ring out as Talonstrike leaps on the foxes back. It lets out a peculiar cry, bucking and twisting in an effort to get the tom off its back. It's long, snapping fangs close on Talonstrike's paw and he wails with pain as it flings him off his back and he hits the tree, falling with a nasty thud. He doesn't move. Fear pulses through Fiercekit's pelt and she scrambles out of the hollow, Silverkit right on her paws as they dash over to their father.

"Talonstrike! Talonstrike!" Fiercekit yowls, skidding to a stop and nuzzling her father. His eyes are closed and his pelt is soaked in blood.

"No!" Silverkit wails, backing away. Suddenly, a second fox; smaller than the first steps out of the bushes. The narrow face seeming scarier in the shadows it is standing in. The fox spots Silverkit, a small bundle of silver and black fur by his self and it leaps.

"Silverkit!" Fiercekit screeches as the fox snatches him up. "No!" She wails and she lunges at the fox, her tiny but sharp fangs piercing the thick red coat. The taste makes her gag but she bites down harder on its flank, causing it to yelp and drop her littermate. It nips at her with its longer fangs. A fang catches her on her side and Fiercekit lets go, dropping down and crawling to her littermate. The pain radiating from her side not even registering. "Silverkit..." She whimpers as the fox stands over them, salivating.

Swiping out a paw, Fiercekit claws its face, tearing a wound over its eye. Screeching with pain, it whirls around running away. Shaking, the tiny she-kit turns to her littermate. Silverkit has a gaping wound in his throat that is pouring blood.

"gughg...Fiercekit..gugug..." He whispers, the blood gurgling in his throat and then he stiffens and his head drops. His amber eyes go glassy and the light, his life- is gone. Suddenly, his form seems even smaller as Fiercekit stares at him with horror-stricken eyes.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" She wails, pressing her paws to his throat. "Silverkit!" She yowls, shaking his limp body as a pain like never before wells up in her heart. Blood coats her paws as she struggles to wake him up, tears clouding her gaze as she wails. "Silverkit!" She cries, the drizzling rain coming down harder. "Please! No!"

"Silverkit!" Talonstrike calls weakly, his injured form slowly moving towards them.

"My kit! No!" Nightstream bounds forward, her eyes wide with horror and pain as her kit lays limp on the forest floor.

"Wake him up! Help him!" Fiercekit cries, but he is gone. Wailing, she collapses, her flanks heaving with her sobs. "My littermate!" She cries, the bond they shared suddenly gone.

"My poor kits. My poor kit!" Talonstrike calls, curling his body around hers, trying to comfort her but poor Fiercekit is inconsolable.

 **XXX**

Padding into the camp, Talonstrike slowly moves to the medicine cat's den, sorrow in his heart.

It is 10 sunrises after the fox attack and Fiercekit has yet to respond to any cat. Her wound is healing nicely but she lays in her nest, silver eyes dull and blank. Her fur is clean, thanks to her mother and Talonstrike but it is still dull. The light is gone from the tiny kits eyes and in response, the clan is quiet.

Before, it was never unusual to see Silverkit and Fiercekit bouncing around the camp, tussling and teasing each other. But now...not even Honeykit and Boulderkit play around, the sorrow for the lost kit getting to even them.

Entering the den, Talonstrike's heart clenches as he sees his beautiful mate grooming Fiercekit, who's dull grey eyes are locked on a spot on the wall. He pads forward, curling around the two. His heart aches for the pain they have all experienced and it is all he can do to stay strong.

"Please Fiercekit. Come back to us. We already lost one kit...we don't want to lose you too." He mews lowly, pain in his voice echoing in his crimson eyes. The tiny kit stirs for the first time in days, looking up at her father.

"But he's gone." She whispers quietly, her voice high and broken. "He left and I won't get him back! I need Silverkit! Why is he gone?!" She wails, her small body shaking with the sorrow in her heart as she burrows into their sides and cries herself out. As she slowly slips into a peaceful sleep, Talonstrike knows he will do anything to keep her safe.

Anything.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ **Two Moons Later**_

Fiercekit watches solemnly as her mother eats beside the fresh-kill pile with Hawkstorm, a large black tom with yellow eyes.

She laughs at something he says, Talonstrike watching bitterly a few rabbit-lengths away. After the death of Silverkit, Nightstream started withdrawing from her mate; while Talonstrike's instinct was to draw closer. This has resulted in a few fights that leave Fiercekit feeling more and more alone. As it stands now, the two cats don't act like mates anymore.

Talonstrike would love nothing more than to be there for his mate but Nightstream...well. Everyday Fiercekit feels the need to check and see if her mother is still here. More than once, she thinks of the MoonClan leader and deputy. It would kill her if her mother left and went back to her former clan.

Fiercekit hates herself for even thinking her mother would leave but she knows in her heart that it is a possibility. Sighing, the black and silver kit lowers herself onto her stomach, resting her chin on her paws as she watches her mother and father ignore each other. A silver-tipped ear twitches as Aspenkit settles beside her, silently pressing against her side.

After Silverkit, Aspenkit is the only other cat that Fiercekit allows near her unless it is her parents. There is just something about the fluffy cream and gray she-cat that calms Fiercekit. Maybe it is because she is so unlike Silverkit that she is in no danger of a flashback. Or maybe it is because the little kit has the warmth of a destined Medicine cat. Either way, Fiercekit draws comfort from the silent bond the two share.

She spots the golden pelt of the clan leader, Lionstar as he emerges from his den. He leaps up onto the Leader's Perch and stretches, the sun gleaming over his muscled pelt. He yawns once before shaking himself and padding to the edge, sitting down and wrapping his long tail around his golden paws.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Leader's Perch for a clan meeting." He meows out, the cats hurrying to gather around. He watches and Fiercekit sees the gleam of pride in his eyes as he looks down at his clan. Aspenkit makes a move to get up but Fiercekit wraps her tail around her paw in a silent order to stay. Blue-gray eyes wide, Aspenkit sinks back down beside the older kit. This is the first time the 3 moon old kit has watched a clan meeting.

Spotting Sootpaw, Featherpaw and Eaglepaw emerging from the 'paw's den with eager expressions, Fiercekit guesses they are being gathered for a warrior's ceremony.

"Today, there are three 'paws that have passed their tests. They have set their paws on the the path of a warrior and it time that they received their names. Sootpaw, step forward." Lionstar commands, a regale air around him. The dark grey tom steps forward, his muscled pelt gleaming and his single white paw catching attention as he strides forward. He holds his head high, blue eyes gleaming with barely restrained excitement as he stops in front of the clan leader.

"I, Lionstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar asks, a grave expression in his green eyes. Meeting the gaze evenly, the young tom nods.

"I do." His voice rings out strongly and Fiercekit can see the pride in Frostheart and Longclaw's eyes. Frostheart and Longclaw are his and Aspenkit's parents.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sootpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sootfire. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Lionstar then rests his golden head upon Sootfire's dark gray and Sootfire licks Lionstar's shoulder respectfully.

"Sootfire! Sootfire!" Fiercekit and Aspenkit chant with the clan. Aspenkit's smaller body trembles with excitement and Fiercekit's whiskers pull into a smile.

"Featherpaw, step forward." The light brown she-cat with white patches steps delicately forward, amber eyes gleaming with silent excitement. "I, Lionstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Featherpaw doesn't even pause.

"I do." Her parents, Foxclaw and Stonecloud beam with pride.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Featherleap. StarClan honors your hunting skills and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Once again, he rests his head on hers and she bends to lick his shoulder before moving beside Sootfire.

"Featherleap! Featherleap!" StormClan chants proudly as the two new warriors puff with pride.

"Eaglepaw, step forward." Lionstar calls and the dark brown tom moves forward, his muscles rippling under his sleek pelt and broad shoulders. Pride gleams in his icy blue eyes as he dips his head at Lionstar. "I, Lionstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." His voice rings out quietly but there is a strength to him that makes sure pride enters the expression of more than just his parents, Leafstrike and Redclaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Eagleblaze. StarClan honors your strength and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." He rests his muzzle on Eagleblaze's brown pelt and accepts the shoulder lick before straightening as the three warriors stand side by side.

"Sootfire! Featherleap! Eagleblaze! Sootfire! Featherleap! Eagleblaze! Sootfire! Featherleap! Eagleblaze!" The clan chants three times, covering the three in nuzzles and affection. They move with a new confidence to their gazes and accept the Clan's affection.

"There is something else I must do today, StormClan. There are two kits in the nursery that are ready to become 'paws. Honeykit, step forward." Love and pride warms his gaze as his golden kit scrambles forward eagerly. Rowanstrike shakes her red head in amusement as her daughter bounces eagerly. "Skyfang, you are now ready to take on a new 'paw. You will mentor Honeypaw. Skyfang, you have shown yourself to be cunning and quick and I now ask that you pass all that you know to this apprentice." Skyfang pads over to Honeypaw, touching his nose to hers in a gesture of acceptance. Her blue eyes gleam with happiness as they move together to the rest of the clan.

"Honeypaw! Honeypaw!"

"And last, we have Boulderkit. Please step forward." The grey tom moves forward and exchanges a look with Honeypaw, his best friend. "Nightstream, you are now ready to take on a 'paw. You will mentor Boulderpaw. Nightstream, you have shown yourself to be resilient and caring and I now ask that you pass all that you know to this apprentice." Nightstream pads over to the gray 'paw and touches noses with him, a look of shock still in her eyes.

"Honeypaw! Boulderpaw! Honeypaw! Boulderpaw! Honeypaw! Boulderpaw! Sootfire! Honeypaw! Featherleap! Boulderpaw! Eagleblaze!" Fiercekit chants with the clan, a new ambition stirring in her heart. Turning, she moves back to the nursing den, settling down with Aspenkit.

She will become a warrior.

The best warrior.

And if any MoonClan cats come sniffing around...she'll give them a clawing they won't soon forget.

The bitter hurt over losing her littermate causing her to pin the blame on the white warrior and her clan.

MoonClan, look out.

 **XXX**

By the time the excitement has died down, Fiercekit no longer feels like sleeping.

Nightstream is out with Boulderpaw and Talonstrike was assigned to a hunting party. Frostheart is busy grooming Aspenkit and Fiercekit...she's all alone. Holding in a sigh, the somber kit rises from her nest and sneaks outside. The night is tugging her and she slips outside, padding over to the tree rising from the left wall surrounding their camp. Underneath it is large, smooth rocks that the elders love to hog during the day.

Stretching out on one, Fiercekit rolls onto her back, her inky black paws dipped in silver curled against her chest.

She finally releases the sigh from her chest and stares up at StarClan, her silver eyes fixing on the new small star that is Silverkit. She watches it with fierce longing that feels like it is tearing her apart. She feels so helpless, then and now. She couldn't save Silverkit and now she can't save Nightstream and Talonstrike.

Fiercekit knows that Nightstream will use her new 'paw to draw farther from Talonstrike. She sighs again, rolling off her back and laying stretched out on the rock. Allowing her head to hang over the side, her flop of dark hair falls into her eyes. Peering through the fringe, the five moon kit watches Thistletail guard the clan entrance. The cream tom is jerking every few seconds as he struggles to stay awake.

Stifling a purr, the tiny kit watches with shining eyes as a leaf slowly drifts down to land on his head. With a low yowl, he topples over. His wide golden eyes are dazed and he sighs, lifting himself up and padding to the warriors den. Sticking his head in, Fiercekit cannot hear his low mew but moments later, Blueflame pads out. The sleek blue tom pads over to the entrance tunnel and settles down irritably.

The three newly made warriors are posted at the other end of the entrance tunnel, this is just an extra precaution.

Fiercekit's attention drifts from the orange-eyed tom as he doesn't do anything interesting. Sighing, her small flanks rise and fall with her deep breaths.

 _-gughg...Fiercekit..gugug...-_

Jerking awake, she struggles to hold in the yowl that threatens to break free. Sinking down, she lowers her head as she gulps in deep breaths; trying to keep the images away.

She never notices Blueflame eyeing her worriedly from the tunnel, surprised at himself for not noticing the silver and black kit before now.

Her heart racing, Fiercekit hops down from the rock and pads in a circle. Her heart is racing in her chest, sweat is soaked over her small body and panic threatens to overwhelm her. Seeing a rock, Fiercekit drops into a hunting crouch, trying to hold herself stead as she slowly creeps forward. Silverkit's blank eyes flash in her mind, seconds before she pounces.

Baring her teeth in a snarl, she attacked the small rock; essentially just sharpening her claws. Sorrow aches in her heart, welling up and causing her to be vicious. The fox's bloody grin hovers in her minds eye and it tears her apart.

Blueflame watches with shock as the kit viciously claws at the rock and moves forward.

"Fiercekit? You okay?" He asks, the young tom concerned.

She stops clawing the rock, her head and tail hanging low as her flanks rise and fall rapidly. The blue tom moves closer, orange eyes narrowed in concern. Hissing, Fiercekit claws at him; causing him to jerk back in shock. The three stinging slashes on his nose cause him confusion and the temperamental tom feels anger rise.

"What was that for?" He asks angrily, swiping his tongue over the cuts and wincing.

Fiercekit just watches him blankly, guilt rising in her chest. The warm blood on her claws makes her hunch in, the blazing anger gone as quickly as it appeared.

"I..I-I'm sorry." She mumbles, drawing towards him. "D-do you need some cobwebs?" She asks hesitantly and he shakes his head, turning and moving angrily away. Staring after the blue tom, the silver and black kit scrambles after him. "Wait!" She calls out and he whirls around, orange eyes narrowed at the small kit. Startled, she falls back with squeak.

"What?" He snaps angrily, feeling a little bit of guilt as the kit flinches. He knows she lost her littermate but that is no excuse to attack a _Clan-mate._ Meeting his gaze bravely, the Fiercekit raises her head.

"I was wondering...wouldyouhelptrainmeplease?" She rushes out, holding her breath and looking at him hopefully. The blue tom looks at her with confusion and heat washes through her. "Would you help train me?" She asks slowly, hope dawning in her silver eyes and he draws back in shock.

"What?! You attack me and then ask me to help train you?" He mews angrily, his lashing tail cluing her in to his anger. Eyes wide, she quails but as she glances down, the blood on her claws makes her straighten.

"Yes." She meows evenly and he snaps his mouth shut, tilting his head to the side and eyeing her curiously.

"Mouse-brain." He mutters and pads away to the entrance. Staring after him, she tilts her head to the side. The flop of dark hair falls charmingly over one eye and he makes the mistake of looking at her. The expression on Fiercekit's hopeful face would melt even the most hardened warrior in the forest.

"Is that a yes?" She mews, peering after him and he sighs, wrapping his slender tail around his paws.

"Not tonight." He mews and she squeaks with delight, padding over to him.

"When?" She asks persistently, more life in her than any cat has seen in moons. Blueflame shakes his head, flicking an ear in her direction dismissively.

"Tomorrow night." He responds. "Now go back to the nursing den." He mews commandingly. She automatically bristles at the order but dips her head respectfully and trots into the den. Hope and excitement brew inside of her chest as she curls into her nest, Silverkit in her mind and heart.

"I promise, Silverkit. I will not let your death go. I promise." Slipping into a light sleep, Fiercekit curls into a tight ball, missing the warmth of her littermate.

That night as she sleeps, the starry form of her littermate slips down from the sky and watches over her.

He will keep her safe.

That is _his_ promise.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Aspenkit stares curiously as Mintleaf, the medicine cat arranges her herb's in the sun.

Fiercekit is laying stretched out in the sun, her slim black and silver form relaxed as the tip of her tail twitches. Aspenkit sighs with longing again and a purr rises in Fiercekit's throat. Aspenkit squeaks, knowing the purr is because of her behavior. Climbing on top of the older kit, Aspenkit drops her chin on Fiercekit's side.

"Why don't you just ask if you can help?" Fiercekit asks, raising her dark head and slitting her eyes against the sun. The cream and gray dappled kit looks scandalized at the suggestion.

"Because she's a medicine cat! I can't interrupt her! She is busy." Aspenkit says and them promptly returns to staring at Mintleaf. Tilting her head to the side, her claws sheathe and unsheathe as she mouths the herbs to herself. Grunting as the claws poke her, Fiercekit rolls over, Aspenkit squeaking as she gets crushed.

"Interrupt her." Fiercekit growls playfully and Aspenkit purrs in amusement. Rolling off of her friend, Fiercekit stretches out again as Aspenkit tumbles over to where Mintleaf is. As the small kit starts asking questions, Fiercekit rolls onto her chest; stretching her legs out and tucking her paws under her chest. Her eyes glow as they lock on the smaller she-cat, who is bouncing around after Mintleaf.

Blueflame watches the kit curiously, wondering why she is so closed off from everyone but the smaller kit. Sensing his stare, Fiercekit flicks a black and silver ear, turning her head and meeting his orange gaze evenly. Her impassive stare is impressive for a five moon kit and Blueflame nods his head at her before turning back to Swanfang- a white she-cat with amber eyes.

Her gaze lingers on him for a few moments more before it is gone.

Chancing a look, he sees Fiercekit has padded over to where Aspenkit is badgering Mintleaf. Amusement flashes through his orange eyes when the little kit turns on her den-mate enthusiastically, her small tail lashing with excitement. Fiercekit is used to the bouncing kit though, and it only takes a tail stroking down the dappled kit's spine for her to settle down a little.

"Blueflame? Are you even listening?" Swanfang asks curiously, seeing the attractive tom's attention elsewhere. Her white pelt bristles until she sees he is staring at the small silver and black she-kit. Tilting her head curiously to the side, she shakes her fringe out of her eyes before sighing and rising smoothly to her paws. "I'll see you later." She mews and his attention is back on her as he scrambles to his paws.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what those two kits were doing." He says dismissively, running his tail down her spine in an unconscious mimicking of the young kit. Relaxing, the white she-cat smiles at him.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" Swanfang meows and he nods eagerly as they head out of the entrance tunnel.

Watching them go, Fiercekit can't help but roll her silver eyes.

 _She_ won't ever be like that tom, panting after a cat so much that she loses her dignity. Stupid toms. Turning back to Aspenkit, Fiercekit puts him out of her mind.

"-the borage leaves are for nursing mothers!" Aspenkit exclaims and Fiercekit nods encouragingly, wrapping her black, silver-tipped tail around her black and silver dipped paws.

"And why is that?" Fiercekit asks patiently, Mintleaf watching with amusement as she sorts her herbs. She hasn't seen the black and silver kit so gentle with anyone since Silverkit. It warms her heart to see the two kits bond so easily but worry flashes through her at the thought of what will happen when Fiercekit chooses the life of a warrior and Aspenkit chooses the path of a medicine cat.

"Because borage helps nursing queens to make milk!" She squeaks triumphantly, bouncing on her paws happily as Fiercekit nods in approval.

 **XXX**

Fiercekit lays in the coil of Nightstream's belly and stares outside.

The night has an almost physical pull and she longs to go into the night. Glancing at her mother, silver eyes glowing in the dark; the black and silver kit slowly slips out of nest. Placing her paws carefully, she pads to the entrance. Glancing back once, the small kit sighs as she sees her mother curl closer, wrapping her tail around her paws.

Padding out, Fiercekit glances at the guard for tonight. This time it is Foxclaw, a dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Her slim tail is wrapped around her white paws and her gaze is focused on the tunnel. Grateful for that, the small kit trots over to the Sunning Tree and stretches out on a rock. Kicking her paws behind her, she curls her paws under her chest as she waits for Blueflame to appear.

The moment seems to drag on until his sleek blue head pops out of the warriors den. His orange gaze sweeps through the camp until it settles on her. Glancing at Foxclaw, he moves swiftly and silently over to the small kit. Padding past her, he beckons with his tail as he rounds the medicine cat's cave-den and disappears behind it.

Scrambling up, the small kit hurries after him; almost being seen by a confused Foxclaw. Because the noise came from inside the camp though, she shrugs her ginger shoulders and turns back to the tunnel.

Peering around the den, Fiercekit sees a wall of bramble.

Opening her mouth, the scents flood in. Mintleaf with a tangy herb, the brambles, nearby honeysuckle, and Blueflame. Seeing a small opening at the side, the small kit easily slips through. Behind the wall of bramble is a semi-large area. There is a patch of sand, smooth grass surrounding it. A small pile of rocks on the other end of the clearing smell of the sun and Blueflame. In the center of the clearing Blueflame sits and watches her.

"How did you find this?" She asks in awe as she pads slowly closer, her silver eyes are wide and scanning the clearing.

"This used to be our Training Center but the 'paws made too much noise so we blocked it off. The other cats just started to forget about it. When I was a 'paw, I wasn't the best at really anything and I was ready to give up. Then Mintleaf showed me this place and I was able to hone my skills in peace." Nodding behind her, he shows her a small pond with a short but sturdy tree growing above it. The leaves mingle with the leaves from the Sunning Tree, hiding it from sight. "It was the best thing she ever did for me." He mews, rising on all of his paws. "And now I share this place with you." He stops in front of her, looking down at the little kit. "Are you ready to learn?" He asks and determination lights in her silver eyes.

"I am." She says strongly and Blueflame nods, turning and leaping onto the pile of rocks. Following, the smaller kit has to scramble over the rocks instead of getting up in one bound. Panting, she makes it to the top and faces him. Her muscles tremble from the strain for a moment until she calms down. Watching her, Blueflame nods in approval.

"We start with the warrior code." He says and she frowns a little but doesn't mew anything. His sharp eyes catch her disappointment but seeing she doesn't interrupt, he continues. "The first thing you need to know in the warrior code is you must defend you Clan, even at the cost of your own life. We are allowed to have friends within the other Clans but our loyalty to our Clan will always come first. Even if we meet them in battle. That is one of the reasons why cats are not allowed to have a mate in a different Clan. If they met in battle, their loyalty would be torn. And that cannot happen." Blueflame meows, his blue fur gleaming silver under the moon.

Nodding, Fiercekit watches him with wide eyes as the warrior code is spoken.

"This is the first rule of the warrior code and it was made because of two cats many, many, many moons ago. Their names were Gingerfang and Leopardfrost."

 _Gingerfang and Leopardfrost were two kits from two Clans. Gingerfang belonged to BrookClan and Leopardfrost belonged to NightClan. These two kits knew nothing about each other until they became 'paws and went to their first Gathering Tournament. The ginger apprentice met the golden apprentice and they struck up a close friendship._

 _Sensing the danger, their mentors strove to keep them separate but the two met each time. Frustrated as they were, they began sneaking out of their dens to meet each other. Their time was that of playful kithood but it would lead to their downfall._

 _The two had become fast friends, close as littermates..._

 _...and then there was a battle between their two Clans._

 _Their had been one border battle too many and not matter how much the two 'paws went around and tried to fix things, the fight happened._

 _Their hearts full of dread, they traveled to the agreed fighting place and stood with their Clan. They searched for each other in the snarling ranks but with sinking hearts, did not see each other. Then the battle began and the blood-lust rose in them. They fought as true warriors should, fiercely and without doubts. Their claws dripping with the blood of each other's Clan-mates, they eventually stood nose to nose._

 _They both froze._

 _In that moment, all they could think of was the games they played. How happy they were when they raced each other and play-fought. In that moment of hesitation, Gingerpaw's mother, Fangflight attacked Leopardpaw and Gingerpaw unfroze. Screeching with fear, she flung herself at her mother and dragged her away._

 _She did the unthinkable._

 _She attacked her Clan-mate to save another Clan's warrior. As her mother stared at her with betrayal, Gingerpaw knew what she had done was unforgivable and the only way to fix it...was to turn on her friend. Seeing it in her eyes, Leopardpaw felt dread but he knew that he would have to fight for his Clan._

 _The two locked in a heated battle, made worse by the friendship being destroyed in their hearts and minds. That night, though Gingerpaw was the one pinned down; neither cat won the fight. As both Clan's padded away to sooth their wounded pelts, the two cats looked back at the same moment._

 _Their eyes, dark with memories and pain, met and it was with heavy hearts; they knew their friendship was over._

 _Their Clans_ must _come first, so they turned their backs on each other and went their separate ways. They saw each other on border patrols and at the Gathering Tournaments but where they once greeted each other with bright eyes and happy purrs, they now saw each other with dark eyes and rumbling growls._

 _They knew that they were warriors from different Clans and that would never change._

 _And so they lost a friend and their innocence but gained a true understanding of how important a Clan truly is._

Blueflame mewed and Fiercekit nodded, staring with wide eyes as the impact of the story hits her. Her eyes feel heavy and a yawn slips out, causing Blueflame to purr with amusement.

"Alright, Fiercekit. Time to get you back to the nursing den." He meows and picks her up by her scruff, leaping down in one powerful bound. Wiggling, the small she-kit drops from his mouth.

"But what about my battle training?!" She mews in protest and he laughs, nudging her to her feet and guiding her out of the clearing.

"That will come after you learn the warrior code. You must learn it first and when you can recite it to me, then I will know you are ready to begin training." He mews and she huffs, dragging her paws reluctantly. Stopping in front of the nursing den, he nudges her inside and pads away. Frowning, the little kit pads over to Nightstream and curls up with her, falling easily into sleep.

That night, a battle is waged in her head but to her horror, the ones fighting...are her and Silverkit.

 **XXX**

"Well if it isn't our favorite kitten!" Leafstrike exclaims.

Purring at the dappled elder, Fiercekit pads over to them.

"Hi Leafstrike." She greets the elder shyly, settling down beside her. "Hi Sharpfang, Mossheart and Redclaw." The other three elders nod at the small kitten, pleased purrs rumbling shakily in their throats.

"Hello Fiercekit, here to groom us for some stories?" Redclaw mews playfully, the ginger elder curled near his mate Mossheart. Nodding, the little kit looks pleadingly at them.

"If you don't mind?" She mews and Sharpfang purrs happily, his white and orange pelt rippling as he tries to get the fleas off himself.

"We don't mind." He reassures her and she settles in, grooming Leafstrike first. The golden brown elder begins with a story of how Lionstar became leader, sighing happily as Fiercekit cracks down on a few fleas.

"-and that is how he became leader. He is one of the good ones." Leafstrike says confidently and the other three elders nod in agreement.

"He really is, now listen to the story of how Talonstrike got caught in a tree as a 'paw..." Fiercekit spends the rest of the day with the elders, grooming them and fetching prey. These are all apprentice duties but Fiercekit actually _likes_ doing it. It allows her to bond with the older cats and even earn stories in return.

She is an avid listener, settling down with them and listing with eager ears and wide eyes. Later when Aspenkit joins them, the two ask questions, soaking up the stories like moss soaks up water. It helps the elders a lot, it makes them feel like they are still contributing to their Clan even though they can no longer fight and hunt.

Lionstar looks in a few times, purring when he sees how enamored the elders are over the two little kits. But seeing how big Fiercekit is getting, he realizes she is almost 6 moons old. He settles down beside his mate, Rowanstrike and sweeps his gaze speculatively over his Clan. He wonders who would be a good mentor to the troubled kit.

Rowanstrike for one.

His clever mate would teach her a lot but she might also coddle her a little. Rowanstrike has been there for the little kit since she was born and is somewhat of a second mother to her. Especially since Nightstream has taken to Boulderpaw so eagerly. Lionstar winces as he acknowledges his mistake. He shouldn't have given her Boulderpaw as an apprentice, especially not so soon after loosing a kit. Because now she has latched onto the little gray tom and treats him like her own son, neglecting her true kit in the process.

Lionstar knows she doesn't mean to but she does.

What about Thistletail?

The tom hasn't had an apprentice for a couple of moons.

Sweeping his gaze over the gathered warriors, he spots Blueflame. The blue tom is sitting with Swanfang and her littermate, Hawkstorm. He has been a warrior for a few leaf-bares and has yet to mentor a 'paw. Narrowing his eyes in contemplation, Lionstar decides to keep an eye on the young tom as a potential mentor.

Turning to his beloved mate, Lionstar gently grooms her ears; a purr rising in Rowanstrike's chest as she nuzzles her mate.

Trotting out of the elders den, Fiercekit and Aspenkit mew happily about the stories they just heard. Veering towards Talonstrike, Fiercekit and Aspenkit tumble down with the gray and white warrior.

"Guess what story the elders just told us!" Aspenkit demands of the older tom, treating him like an older littermate. Amusement glimmering in his crimson eyes, he looks at the two kits.

"The story of Lionstar." He mews and Aspenkit rolls her blue-grey eyes.

"Nope. Try again!" She demands and Fiercekit purrs happily, stretched out beside her father.

"Maybe you should give him a hint?" She suggests and Aspenkit pauses in her bouncing, tilting her head to the side.

"It had to do with the warrior code." She mews and he laughs.

"The story of Gingerfang and Leopardfrost?" He meows and she pouts, flopping down beside Fiercekit.

"How'd you guess?" She mews and he tilts his head to the side.

"It is the elders favorite story to tell." He meows, nudging her flank playfully. The pout melting away, she graces him with a loud purr and Fiercekit laughs at the other kit. Her father uses his tail to tug her closer, gently washing her ears. Fiercekit's silver eyes slit and a loud purr rumbles in her chest as her father grooms her.

The moment is peaceful and then it is shattered.

"Mintleaf! Hurry! There was a border fight with BreezeClan and Brightpaw was injured!" Poppyfeather skids into camp, her cream pelt streaked with blood and green eyes wide. The medicine cat nods hurriedly leaping to her paws and rushing to her den for herbs. Aspenkit's eyes widen at the blood on the warrior and she shrinks into Fiercekit's side.

Lionstar and Rowanstrike also leap to their paws, racing out of camp. Lionstar and Rowanstrike are Brightpaw's parents. She is of their first litter with Goldenpaw before Honeypaw and Mintleaf is her mentor. She went with the border patrol so that she could gather some poppy seeds by the BreezeClan border.

Talonstrike stares after his Clan-mates worriedly as he wraps his body around the two kits. Skyfang leaps onto the Leader's Perch, the worried Clan gathering without the blue-gray deputy having to say anything.

"Alright! We need to clear a space for any injured cats by the medicine cat den. Stonecloud, take Hawkstorm and go after our leader." Nodding the two toms race out of camp, racing to save their Clan-mates and leader. "All kits, back to the nursing den. Now. Talonstrike, you and Frostheart guard the entrance just in case. The rest of you, stay out of Mintleaf's way. If she needs help, she will request it." No sooner had the blue-gray tom leapt down did Lionstar enter the camp with a limping golden apprentice held up between him and Rowanstrike.

Mintleaf immediately appears, whisking the three into her camp but not before Fiercekit can glimpse a gaping wound on her side that blood gushes out of. Then Talonstrike's larger body blocks her view and he forces her into the nursing den.

* * *

Thanks to Catlover39 and ShadowHunter19 for following and favoriting!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

The two kits pace worriedly.

This is the longest they have been kept in the nursing den in a while. The time seems to crawl by very slowly and the two kits finally settle for curling up together. Glancing back, Talonstrike's fond crimson gaze sweeps over the two lightly sleeping kits. He can imagine what Lionstar and Rowanstrike are going through right now. Panic flashes through him at the mere _thought_ of losing his tiny daughter.

Another silver kit slowly pops up in his mind and grief wells up in his throat. His son. His tiny son.

As if sensing what he is thinking about, Fiercekit stirs. Gently untangling herself from the smaller cream and gray dappled kit, she pads over to Talonstrike. Curling between his paws, she settles down. Taking comfort in her tiny body curled against his chest, Talonstrike settles down to groom his little daughter.

Together, they fall asleep.

 **XXX**

A loud, heartbroken wail splits the night air.

Jerking awake, Talonstrike scrambles to his paws. Fiercekit rises to her paws, scanning the den for Aspenkit. Seeing her sleeping with her mother Frostheart, she turns to Talonstrike. He is leaving the den and the little kit hurries after him.

Another loud wail rings out, full of pain and sorrow.

Leaving the nursing den, Fiercekit sees Rowanstrike crouched over a still golden form. Her eyes widen with shock as she realizes it is Brightpaw. Lionstar stands beside his mate, blank eyes staring down at his motionless daughter. He can't bring himself to believe it is true.

The Clan gathers around, brushing a nose against the 'paw and moving on. Those that were closest to her settle around her body. Rowanstrike keens with pain as she leans heavily on her mate. Sorrow burning in his eyes, he wraps his tail around her shoulders soothingly.

Honeypaw cries silently as she sits at her older littermate's head by Goldenpaw, who is staring blankly- like she can't believe it is true. Honeypaw's golden-cream pelt seems so much smaller as she shrinks into herself. Boulderpaw watches helplessly from the side, uncertain how to help her. Nightstream strokes a tail down his shoulder soothingly and leads him away.

A burst of rage sweeps through Fiercekit so strong that it seems like it will sweep her off her feet. Her mother should be over here, not soothing a tom that isn't even her kit. Cloudfeather hurries up to Boulderpaw and gently strokes her tail over his ears. Nightstream bristles for a moment before slipping away as the tom's real mother soothes her kit.

All through the night, all Fiercekit can do is lay and stare blankly at the still and forever silent body. Her blank eyes don't see Brightpaw though. No, her eyes can only see a small silver body covered in blood...

Eventually though, Talonstrike gently picks her up; her body curling into his as he carries her to the nursing den. Setting her down and curling around her, Talonstrike grooms her softly. She thaws a little, tears slipping down her shadow face as she mourns Brightpaw and Silverkit. Despite the pain in her heart though, the little black and silver kit takes comfort in her father.

Because she knows she may have lost Silverkit and Nightstream but she will always have her father.

She will always have Talonstrike.

 **XXX**

"-and the final part of the warrior code is?" Blueflame questions, laying beside the small pond as the kit climbs easily up the small tree leaning over it.

"A warrior must reject the soft life of a kitty pet!" She boasts, scrambling onto the branch and flopping down on it. Her black and silver furred head hangs charmingly over the branch and he holds in a purr of amusement.

"Correct." He says, pushing himself onto his hind quarters and swiping his paws playfully at the kit. Playing along, she laughs and pulls her head back, huddling on the branch and then launching herself down at him. Tussling playfully, the small kit pushes him down and braces her paws on his chest as his orange eyes gleam with amusement.

"I'm going to be 6 moons old tomorrow." The little kit says, backing up and sitting down; wrapping her black tail around her silver dipped paws. He rolls onto his stomach and kicks his paws out behind himself, nodding his sleek blue head. "And I know what you did." She mews, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"And what is that?" He meows back, laughter rumbling in his throat.

"You haven't taught me any battle moves yet! Or even a proper hunting crouch!" She mews loudly and he laughs, his head falling forward. Sighing, the tiny kit slumps forward onto her belly.

"But you know the warrior code better than some of the warriors even." He says gently, stroking his tail over her ears soothingly. Shaking her floppy fringe, she sighs but nods. Her ears look slightly funny, a bit bigger than her body right now. The same with her paws. Her paws are bigger right now and she constantly is tripping over her feet. The proud she-kit was outraged by her bodies 'betrayal' as the normally graceful kit had become the most clumsy.

"Who do you think is going to be my mentor?" She asks innocently, tilting her head back to look up at the blue tom. He shrugs, the tip of his tail twitching anxiously. Despite himself, the blue elegant tom has grown fond of the bossy little kit. He really wants to mentor her but he is still a young tom and there are other, more experienced cats that deserve an apprentice to train.

"Maybe it will be Thistletail or even Rowanstrike." He mews with forced cheerfulness. Nodding, the small kit looks disappointed. She likes this older tom, he is smart and is the only one who doesn't treat her like she is 3 moons old. He doesn't bug when she falls into a mood when she is remembering her lost littermate and he teaches her a lot of cool things.

Like if you roll a bundle of moss under your chin, you can carry an extra load in your mouth. Or, Mossheart is the one who likes robin the best and if you bring her the bird, she will give you an extra amazing story. And, the Gathering Tournament is when the five clans gather to learn news and mingle and the very next day, they will hold contests. Like who has the best hunting apprentice or the strongest warrior.

It fuels her desire to learn more, know more.

It sometimes feels like the blue tom is the only one who gets that.

"Alright." He sighs, rising to his feet and nudging her side gently. "We need to get you back to the nursing den." He says, waving his tail in the direction.

"But-" The small almost-apprentice widens her silver eyes with disappointment.

"You don't want to be tired and ruffled tomorrow. You want to impress your new mentor and have lots of energy to explore our territory." He cuts in, used to her manipulative wide eyes and sad expressions. Sighing, she follows him out of their secret training spot, wistfully thinking this will be the last time they ever have a learning session in there.

"It was worth a try." She mutters and he muffles a purr. The tiny kit yawns a little, heading into the nursing den. Seeing her disappear inside, Blueflame turns and starts padding to the warriors den.

"Wait, Blueflame!" She whispers and he looks back to see her craning her head out of the entrance. Fondness wells up inside of him and he waits as she trots over to him.

"Promise you won't ignore me when I become a 'paw?" She pleads and he mrows with amusement.

"I promise." He meows, dipping his head down to touch his nose to hers. Warmth spreads in her heart and she looks adoringly up at the blue tom turned silver by the moonlight. "Now go get some sleep." He orders. She bristles at the demanding tone and swipes a paw at his nose. Neither of them miss the fact that this is the closing motion in their training sessions just like it is what started them to begin with. Touching her nose to his cheek, the she-kit pulls back and purrs as he swipes his tongue roughly over her ears.

"See you tomorrow." She mews and then pads back to the den, curling up with Talonstrike. (Nightstream is there too but curled farther apart from her mate. And given the choice, the little kit is going to pick her father. The one who stayed and helped her after she lost her only littermate.)

Padding back to his own nest, the tom curls up beside Swanfang and slips into sleep.

Unknown to the two cats, Lionstar saw their interaction. He had heard voices and slipped out to investigate, shocked to see the unlikely pair. During the day, the two hardly interact. So the easy way they had with each other surprised the golden leader.

But it also gave him an idea.

 **XXX**

Padding out of his den, Lionstar stretches his powerful limbs and leaps up onto the Leader's Perch and down the side ramp.

He trots over to the nursing den, purring with amusement when he sees Talonstrike trying to wrestle Fiercekit into sitting down so he can groom her. He feels a pang of loss, remembering Brightpaw but chooses to let love fill his heart in her memory and not bitterness.

"-but, geroff!" The small kit protests, her too-big paws tangling and causing her to fall flat on her face. Purring, Talonstrike pounces and starts swiping her black fur smooth. She still grumbles but inevitably (as usual) ends up pressing into him, purring happily as her father cleans her.

"Talonstrike, Fiercekit. I see you are getting ready for the apprentice ceremony." He mews lightly, looking down at the blissful little kit. She doesn't bother to respond but her father lifts his head away from her to nod respectfully. Mewing wordlessly, she paws at his muzzle. He laughs, nosing her to her feet and watching her with pride.

"Yes, Lionstar." She mutters, shooting her father a dirty look. He flicks her nose with the tip of his tail and shakes his head playfully at her.

"Good, I know you will do well. Especially if what the elders say is true." He meows and then moves on.

"What does that mean?" She mews after him but the golden leader doesn't answer. "What does that mean?" She asks Talonstrike and he laughs.

"The elders have been raving about what a fantastic 'paw you will make." He assures his slightly panicked kit. Relaxing, she settles down.

"Oh. Okay."

"Fiercekit!" Aspenkit hurdles out of the medicine cat den and trots over to the older she-kit.

"Yes?" She asks, instantly adopting the expression of an older littermate. Aspenkit skids to a stop in front of her and beams happily.

"Are you excited?" She mews, dancing around Fiercekit. Fondness glows in the kits silver eyes as she turns with her smaller friend.

"Yes, I wonder who my mentor will be?" She meows, running her tail down the 4 moon old kits cream and gray dappled side and calming her.

"Who knows!" She says happily, blue-gray eyes glowing as she twines around Fiercekit. "This is just so exciting!" She mews, looking adoringly up at the other she-kit. Nodding, Fiercekit ducks her head down and swipes her tongue over the kits fringe. "I'm going to miss you." She mutters, looking down at her paws and Fiercekit purrs.

"And I will miss you." She mews back, nudging the kit. "But don't worry, I'll still visit you." She promises and Aspenkit perks up.

"Promise?" She asks and the black and silver kit nods.

"I promise."

 **XXX**

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Leader's Perch for a clan meeting!" Lionstar yowls out and cats stream forward, gathering in one big crowd. Sootfire wrestles with Eagleblaze and Featherleap pounces on them, breaking them apart with a mrow of laughter.

Fiercekit watches her clan with pride in her heart and shining silver eyes.

"You are going to be an amazing 'paw." Talonstrike tells her with shinning eyes and Fiercekit leans on his side as Lionstar begins mewing.

"Fiercekit, you are six moons old today and it is time you moved into the apprentice den." He turns and looks out at the waiting cats, his gaze lingering on Thistletail. Disappointment burns in Fiercekit's heart and her ears droop a little. "Blueflame, you are now ready to take on this kit and will mentor Fiercepaw. Blueflame, you have shown yourself to be intelligent and a skilled warrior. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." Lionstar mews, watching with amusement as shock unfurls in orange and silver eyes.

Bouncing forward happily, Fiercepaw's eyes gleam at Blueflame. Delight flares in his eyes as he moves forward eagerly. Reaching up, Fiercepaw touches her nose to his in a gesture of acceptance. She fairly vibrates with excitement as she moves to join the crowd with her new mentor, Blueflame.

"This meeting is ended." Lionstar calls and leaps down with the crowd as they chant her name.

"Fiercepaw! Fiercepaw! Fiercepaw!" Preening with pride and excitement, the kit- the 'paw feels like she has set her paws on the right path to her destiny. Seeing the pale, shimmering silver form of her littermate- sorrow fills her heart. She has seen him in her dreams but never while awake. Raising her head back, she calls out his new name with hers until the clan gradually follows her lead.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Fiercepaw! Silverpaw! Fiercepaw! Silverpaw! Fiercepaw! Silverpaw!" And even though it isn't like it would be if he was alive, she knows that this is good enough. Right here and right now, she is as content as she has been for a long time.

* * *

Thank you WildChild13 for reviewing!

And I created Brightpaw in chapter one because I rather wanted Goldenpaw to live.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Ready?" Blueflame asks the silver-and-black 'paw. Her silver eyes gleaming with excitement, she nods eagerly.

"What are we going to do first?" She asks happily, his orange eyes gleaming with just as much excitement as hers.

"We are going to explore our territory." Blueflame says and she can't help the small squeak of excitement as she pads by his side. Her father watches proudly before turning to Nightstream and saying something to her. Her heart lighter now that she is a 'paw with Blueflame as her mentor and her parents fixing things, Fiercepaw exits the camp for the first time since Silverkit- Silver _paw_ died.

She never sees her mother hiss something at Talonstrike and stalk away.

The moment she sets a paw onto the soft, green grass, she freezes. The last time Fiercepaw was out here, something horrible happened. What if something horrible happens again? Sensing her turmoil, Blueflame strokes his tail down her flank. Relaxing a little, she leans into his shoulder.

"Just scent our territory for now. When you are ready, then we can go." He mews soothingly and she nods, her flanks rising and falling rapidly with her light pants. Opening her mouth, she allows the scents of the forest to flood in.

The woodsy scent reminds her of the nursing den and her pelt flattens as she perks up a little more. The flavors of the forest are rich and stir excitement in her blood. Leaning forward, she kneads her claws into the ground as she scents prey. Little heartbeats make her mouth flood with saliva and she licks her lips. Blueflame laughs a little, nudging her shoulder with his.

"Ready?" He meows and she rises to her paws eagerly.

"Ready!" She mews, excitement leaking into her voice.

"Then follow me." He meows back, turning left and swiftly picking up his pace. Perking up her ears, Fiercepaw bounds after him happily. The vibrant greens, soft browns and clear blue catching her attention, the 'paw stumbles more than a few times as she follows Blueflame. Her wide silver eyes drink in the sights eagerly as they traverse the StormClan territory. After a few fox-lengths, Blueflame slows down into a trot. "This is the training tunnel." He says, turning and looking at Fiercepaw as he sits down by a bush and wraps his tail around his paws. Confused, Fiercepaw looks past him but only sees more forest. "Scent it out, Fiercepaw..." He prompts and she parts her jaws, drawing in the scents.

Woods...fresh mint...mice...and a musky scent that makes her wrinkle her whiskers.

Opening her eyes, she rises to her feet and pads over to the bush her mentor is sitting by. Peering past him, she sneezes a little as her nose brushes the bush. Wiggling underneath it, the black-and-silver 'paw slips into the tunnel. Once inside, she tenses and her heart starts racing as her fear-scent fills the pitch-black tunnel. Twisting her head around, she calms a little at the sight of Blueflame. His orange eyes gleam at her confidently and he gently presses his nose to her flank and nods encouragingly.

Turning back around, Fiercepaw pads forward cautiously. It is only a few taillengths until she scents fresh air and speeds up. Her inky silver-tipped ears angled forward, the young she-cat scrambles through the last of the tunnel and yelps as her paw gets caught on a branch. Tumbling forward, she falls head-over-paws into the soft, green grass. Rolling into a tree, she scrambles to her paws; shaking herself out and freezing.

Lightningpaw (a silver tom with jagged white streaks on his pelt), Longclaw- his mentor (a tom with long brown fur with ginger and white patches), Swanfang and Goldenpaw (a golden she-cat with green eyes and black paws) are bristling with shock. Lightningpaw's amber eyes are wide with shock and Longclaw snorts as he straightens from his crouch.

Flushing with shame, Fiercepaw lowers her head as Blueflame pads out of the tunnel. Her mentor nods in greeting to their Clan-mates and heads straight over to her, brushing his tail over the small she-cat's ears. Straightening out of her crouch, she shoots him a pleading glance. His orange eyes gleam with amusement and she knows he won't speak for her.

"I-um-sorry!" She blurts out, not used to talking with anyone other than Aspenkit, Talonstrike and Blueflame.

"What in StarClan are you teaching poor Fiercepaw?" Swanfang teases, the beautiful white she-cat padding forward to touch noses with Blueflame. Goldenpaw pads behind her, her sleek golden pelt still a little ruffled. Sitting down, she swipes her tongue over her black paw and rubs her ear.

"Hi! I'm Goldenpaw." The bubbly golden apprentice's green eyes are wide with curiosity. Feeling a little shy, Fiercepaw presses into Blueflame's side.

"H-hello. I'm Fiercepaw." She mews quietly, not at all sounding fierce. Snorting with laughter, Blueflame nudges her side.

"Why so mouse-like, Fiercepaw?" He teases and she straightens, the meek air falling away as she glares at the elegant blue tom.

"Mouse-brain!" She teases back, swiping a paw at his ears. Ducking and mrowing with laughter, he hops to the side. Smiling, she turns back to Goldenpaw, who watches with wide eyes.

"You two seem like you know each other really well!" She exclaims and Swanfang nods in agreement. Suddenly meek again, the black and silver apprentice shrugs, looking at her paws and kneading the ground.

"Leave the poor kit alone!" Longclaw exclaims, looking fondly at his den-mate. "I'm Longclaw and this is my apprentice, Lightningpaw." He says cheerfully and she nods.

"And I'm not a kit." She mews back, causing him to blink in surprise before grinning.

"Sorry about that." He apologizes. "It's habit!" He shrugs a shoulder, waving his apprentice forward with his tail. Padding forward, the silver and white apprentice nods cordially at her, a mischievous gleam in his amber eyes making heat flush through her pelt. That look in his eyes reminds her so much of Silverk-paw. Scenting her littermate, she turns her dark head; looking for him. She can see the barest outline of her StarClan littermate. His comforting scent winds around her and she twitches an ear before looking back at the other three cats; an impassive gleam in her silver eyes.

"We are exploring the territory. You want to come with us?" Blueflame meows, used to the look in her eyes. He flicks her ear with the tip of his tail as Swanfang nods.

"Goldenpaw could use a little reminder about our territory." She mews and instantly, Longclaw nods in agreement.

"We will come too." He mews, but Swanfang misses the longing look in his eyes when he looks at her. She only has eyes for Blueflame. Her mentor dips his head in agreement.

"Ready?" He asks Fiercepaw and she bounces a little on her paws, nodding eagerly. He whips towards the tunnel and bounds through it, Fiercepaw right behind him. She stiffens a little once she reaches the tunnel but wiggles through it. Feeling boxed in by the walls around her and the cats behind her, she is faster getting through this time. Scrambling through, she slides under the bush; mewing under her breath when a branch stabs her in one of her ears.

Shaking her head, her black and silver streaked fringe flops in her eye. Blueflame brushes it back and then takes off at a steady lope. Hurrying after him, Fiercepaw flinches a little as Goldenpaw leaps past with a happy yowl. Goldenpaw bounds forward, leaping in the air like a playful kitten. Blueflame mrows with laughter and Fiercepaw looks at him.

"Go ahead." He says encouragingly and she hesitates, looking back at the golden 'paw. He sighs and gently shoves her shoulder. Hissing playfully, she swipes at him and then pours on the speed as she races after the golden apprentice.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lightningpaw meows loudly behind her. Laughing a little bit, Fiercepaw lopes after Goldenpaw as Lightningpaw catches up. Her inky black and silver-tipped ears are perked forward, her form graceful as her tail streams behind her. In this moment, she finds she loves the way her body moves smoothly to give her this speed. The wind rushes over her as she leaps over a small fallen branch and continues running happily. "You are pretty fast!" Lightningpaw mews beside her and she tears her eyes away from the bright form of Goldenpaw to look at him.

"Thanks!" She mews back, the larger apprentice keeping pace with her. "I like to run-" She yowls as her large paw gets caught on a rock and she tumbles forward. Rolling forward, she flops down and pants for breath.

"Fiercepaw!" Blueflame yowls, racing forward and skidding to a stop beside his apprentice. She hides her face under her paw as he peers worriedly down at her. "Are you okay?" He meows, calming down a little when he sees she is just embarrassed.

"No!" She mews petulantly, causing him to laugh a little as he nudges her to her feet. Her head lowers as she licks her chest a few times to hide her embarrassment.

"Wow, that was a fall!" Goldenpaw mews, trotting back to join them. Lightningpaw nods in agreement as Longclaw and Swanfang join them. "Are you okay?" Goldenpaw asks, tilting her head to the side curiously, her concern warming the small black and silver 'paw. Flicking her ear dismissively, she rises to her paws and dips her head.

"I'm okay. Just a little winded, but, thanks for asking." She says, her silver eyes meeting Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw's eyes a little uncertainly. The two larger apprentices exchange looks before smiling and moving forward, pressing on either side and moving forward with her.

"No problem. You should have seen Lightningpaw when he was a new apprentice. His paws were so big that he constantly tripped over everything!" Goldenpaw mews happily, ignoring the disgruntled look Lightningpaw shoots her.

"It is true but I am better now. Your paws just mean you still have growing to do." He mews comfortingly and she nods, padding forward with them. The way they are welcoming her makes her feel like they could become good friends.

The rest of the tour of StormClan goes by fairly quickly, her new friends telling her a lot about their territory. Blueflame and the two other mentors hang back a little, keeping a careful eye on their 'paws. They laugh and talk about how good their apprentices are getting along.

Seeing the way Fiercepaw unfolds, Blueflame thinks this will be good for her. She deserves to be happy.

Her silver eyes gleam and for once, they aren't clouded or blank. She is hardly ever like this and it is reassuring for Blueflame when she is. Heading back to camp, Fiercepaw doesn't let her constant tripping drag her down. She keeps up with Honeypaw and Lightningpaw, ignoring her aching muscles.

She may have had Blueflame before she became a 'paw but he focused more on the verbal part of her training. She really wishes he hadn't because now her muscles feel like they are seconds away from giving out. The pads of her paws ache and are tender, unused to the exercise.

"You okay?" Lightningpaw asks, his amber eyes concerned.

"I'm good!" Fiercepaw says cheerfully, forcing herself to put a little bounce in her walk. Lightningpaw exchanges a look with Goldenpaw, respect glowing in their eyes as they walk with their new friend.

"Last one to camp is mouse-brained!" Goldenpaw yowls and takes off, Fiercepaw and Lightningpaw laughing and chasing after her. The two quickly catch up and Lightningpaw notices that when Fiercepaw is running, she seems...happy. She is graceful and her worries just fall away, leaving her as care-free as a kit.

The three of them barrel through the entrance of camp, causing a few cats to jump out of the way in shock.

"I win!" Lightningpaw boasts and Fiercepaw rolls her eyes with Goldenpaw.

"No you didn't!" Goldenpaw protests, flicking his shoulder with her tail as the three of them head to the fresh-kill pile.

"Of course I did! Fiercepaw believes me, don't you Fiercepaw?" Lightningpaw asks teasingly and she freezes with a mouse in her mouth. Mrowing with laughter, Goldenpaw picks up a finch and leads the way over to the entrance of the apprentice den. The honeysuckle is in full bloom and the scent winds comfortingly around them as they settle down to eat.

"I don't think any of us won. We are lucky to be alive." The black and silver she-cat meows and they look at her.

"What do you mean?" Goldenpaw asks curiously, tilting her sleek golden head to the side.

"I mean, did you see the looks Thistletail, Cloudfeather, Foxclaw and Stonecloud were giving us? I thought they were going to claw our ears off!" Fiercepaw teases, her silver eyes innocently wide. After a pause, the three 'paws burst into laughter, rolling around happily as they lost themselves in merriment.

"It's good to see them happy like that, isn't it?" Lionstar meows to Rowanstrike, his mate pressed against his side.

"It is. I never thought our poor kit would be able to laugh again after she lost her littermate. Fiercepaw can help though. The two of them have lost littermates. It is a sad time to lose kits and 'paws like that." Rowanstrike meows, taking comfort in her mate and the sight of her kit playing around with her friends.

"The two of them will heal together." Lionstar meows, stretching out. "Shall we go hunting together?" He meows, turning his pale green eyes on his mate. She leans forward and licks his cheeks softly, twining their tails together.

"I would like that." They leap down and trotted to the entrance, content that their kit and their Clan was safe.

* * *

Fiercepaw yawns, shaking her head to keep herself awake.

"Do you want to see your nest?" Lightningpaw asks, seeing the younger 'paws yawn.

"Sure." She meows, rising to her feet with Goldenpaw.

"We made you a nest by ours. Come on!" Goldenpaw says cheerfully, disappearing into the apprentices den. Following close behind her, Fiercepaw accidentally trips on Honeypaw's nest.

"Sorry!" She mews and Honeypaw shoots her a disgusted look, curling into Boulderpaw. The gray tom watches her curiously but remembering the way her mother doted on him, Fiercepaw turned a cold look on him and followed Goldenpaw.

"Here it is!" Goldenpaw meows, flicking her tail at the nest lined with soft rabbit fur as she settled into her own nest beside Lightningpaw.

"Thanks! It's so warm." Fiercepaw mews, sinking into her nest gratefully. Another yawn breaks out of her and she blinks her silver eyes sleepily as she curls up. "Thanks Goldenpaw." She mutters before easily slipping into sleep.

 _"Hey Fiercepaw!" Silverpaw leaps forward at his littermate, happiness gleaming in his amber eyes. StarClan's sky has a brilliant golden-red glow, the vibrant green grass soft underpaw. Purring happily, Fiercepaw covers her littermate in licks as they tumble into a ball of silver and inky black fur._

 _"Hi Silverpaw!" She meows back, happiness glowing in her chest at being with her brother._

 _"Our territory is huge!" He exclaims as they settle in the grass beside each other._

 _"I know! My paws were ready to fall off!" Fiercepaw meows cheerfully. Her and Silverpaw have been meeting in her dreams for a moon now and they made a pact to go through 'pawhood and warriorhood together. "What did you learn here? Who is your mentor?" Fiercepaw asks and Silverpaw beams._

 _"My mentor is...Frogstrike!" He meows proudly._

 _"Whoa! The legendary warrior that single-pawed battled PureClan when they turned evil? The warrior that saved his leaders life and then went on to kill the leader of PureClan? That's amazing! Can I meet him?" Fiercepaw asks excitedly and Silverpaw mrows with laughter._

 _"He is busy now, I had to slip away. I still haven't told anyone else in StarClan about us meeting." Silverpaw confesses.  
_

 _"Why not?" Fiercepaw mews curiously and he lowers his amber gaze to his paws._

 _"Because I found out that cats of StarClan are not supposed to visit Clan cats in their dreams unless they are a medicine cat, a leader or have something important they need to do. I could get in trouble for this and then they would keep me from visiting you in your dreams!" Silverpaw mewed, distressed._

 _"Oh Silverpaw, we will be okay. We just have to make sure no one can find us. That means we have to explore." Fiercepaw meowed, rising to her paws and stretching. Hope gleamed in Silverpaw's eyes as he scrambled up and nudged his littermate._

 _"Come on, I'll show you a few places." Laughing and bounding away together, the two spend the rest of their time together exploring StarClan._

 _When they finally get tired, they settle down in a hollow tree, curled up together and fall asleep._

 **XXX**

"Fiercepaw! Wake up!" Mewing tiredly, Fiercepaw rolls over and cuddles into her warm nest. "Fiercepaw! We are going hunting today!" Blueflame hisses and Fiercepaw pops up, suddenly wide awake.

"Really?!" She meows loudly and Honeypaw hisses at her. "Sorry." Fiercepaw whispers, flattening her ears in apology. Rolling her eyes at the meek behavior, Honeypaw turns away. Feeling a little down, Fiercepaw carefully creeps out of the den, catching her claw on a nest and tumbling out. She crashes into Blueflame, feeling horrified as Honeypaw and Boulderpaw laugh.

Scrambling to her paws, Fiercepaw lowers her head submissively, trembling lightly as shame washes through her. Blueflame lightly touches his nose to her ear.

"It's okay. Come on, let's get something from the fresh-kill pile." Blueflame meows comfortingly and Fiercepaw nods, her tail dragging in the dirt behind her. Padding over to the fresh-kill pile, Fiercepaw selects a mouse and settles down to eat it. The fresh flavors burst on her tongue, rich with the taste of the forest. Feeling a little better, Fiercepaw takes some fresh-kill to the elders while Blueflame finishes eating his robin.

"Fiercepaw! Finally here to see us then?" Leafstrike teases, the dappled brown elder curled around her ginger mate. Redclaw raises his head and nods in greeting at the young 'paw.

"Sorry Leafstrike." Fiercepaw mumbles, setting down the fresh-kill beside them. "Blueflame took me to explore the territory yesterday and it was huge!" She exclaimed, nodding in greeting to Sharpfang and Mossheart.

"Did he take you to see the Sun Rocks?" Mossheart meows, settling down beside the younger she-cat.

"We stopped by it but I didn't get to explore all that much." Fiercepaw mews, looking a little let down but quickly perking up. "But, I did get to see the borders! The border with BrookClan was amazing! That lake is huge! We saw some BrookClan cats but they didn't bother to come around to yowl at us." Fiercepaw eagerly meows.

"Well, we have been on good terms with BrookClan. It's BreezeClan that we have a history of having problems with. They can be so pushy." Leafstrike mutters.

"Besides, BrookClan usually has problems with NightClan since they are closest. NightClan lives beside the lake between us and BrookClan with the Up-walkers right behind them. They usually have the worst of fending off the Up-walker's kits. Especially when they travel through the marsh to get to the lake." Mossheart explains to an avid Fiercepaw.

"What about MoonClan? I know they are flanked by us and BreezeClan but do they have trouble with Up-walkers too?" Fiercepaw asks and Sharpfang shakes his large white head.

"No, they have nothing but mountains behind them. If the Up-walkers were going to make trouble, they would be the last to reach it." He meows, a hint of bitterness coating his sharp mew.

"Really? But aren't they supposed to protect the four Clans? Isn't that why we allow them to recruit 'paws from us? So they have more warriors to fight off the worst of our enemies?" Fiercepaw asks, leaning forward. Exchanging glances, the elders nods at her.

"You have to understand though-" Redclaw begins but Blueflame sticks his head through the entrance.

"Ready to go, Fiercepaw? We have to go all the way to the Prey Clearing if you want to try out your hunting." He reminds her and Fiercepaw perks up, turning apologetically to the elders.

"It's fine, Fiercepaw. Go ahead and train!" Mossheart meows and Fiercepaw springs to her paws.

"Thanks!" She calls over her shoulder and pushes out of the elders den. Blueflame leads the way past the fresh-kill pile, which is a lot lower than it was before.

"Blueflame!" Hearing Skyfang, the deputy of StormClan call out, the two cats pause and wait for the blue-gray tom to reach them. "Where are you going?" He asks curiously.

"I was going to take Fiercepaw to the Prey Clearing so she could practice her hunting skills." Blueflame meows respectfully and Skyfang nods.

"Alright but after that, join the BreezeClan border patrol at Sunhigh." Skyfang orders, sweeping his amber eyes over Fiercepaw curiously. Nodding respectfully at him, Fiercepaw avoids meeting his gaze, preferring to watch as the Clan slowly wakes up and starts moving around.

"Yes, Skyfang." Blueflame nods one last time and then turns to Fiercepaw. "Come on, race you there!" He meows and the two of them race towards the tunnel entrance, barreling past Boulderpaw and Nightstream. Her mother bristles with shock while Boulderpaw meows in amusement.

* * *

Thank you Itachi'sFangirl818 for following my story!

WildChild13 - Thanks for your review. It really helps when someone takes the time to let me know what they think of my story.

Itachi'sFangirl818 - Ha, thanks for that! And yes, it is depressing; even more so when Fiercepaw begins to tread down the wrong path.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter**_

Leaping over fallen logs, dodging bushes and racing faster, Fiercepaw is infinitely more graceful than when she is just walking. She catches sight of a flash of a silver pelt racing beside her and it lightens her heart far more than anything else ever could. Silverpaw turns his head to send a playful smile before fading away as Blueflame leaps through his wispy form. Following after her mentor, Fiercepaw resolves to focus on her training as her littermate does in StarClan.

Slowing down to a trot as the bush hiding the training tunnel comes into view, Fiercepaw follows right behind the elegant blue tom. Her nose to his tail as they trot through the tunnel, Fiercepaw feels a feeling of relief as they break through to the training clearing. It is empty of any other 'paws and mentors and Fiercepaw feels grateful for that.

She has no wish to make a mouse-brain of herself in front of others.

Circling around to face Fiercepaw, Blueflame comes to a stop.

"We are going to focus on hunting one type of prey today. We will be starting with mice. Can you tell me what the best way to hunt a mouse might be?" Blueflame questions the black and silver apprentice. Cocking her head to the side, Fiercepaw shakes her silver-streaked fringe out of her silver eyes.

"Well, I remember the elders telling me that mice are more sensitive to feelings. So light paw-steps?" Fiercepaw says tentatively and Blueflame nods in approval.

"Correct. Show me your hunting crouch." He orders and Fiercepaw obediently drops into a hunting crouch. Blueflame circles her, his orange gaze critical. "You haunches are lopsided, raise your left side the littlest bit and drop the right side. Good." He instructs as Fiercepaw's muscles begin to tremble a little, unused to being held like this for very long.

This training is so much more intense than what Blueflame showed her before.

Before, it was story telling and stealth training. There wasn't much exercise like this and it shows. Fiercepaw is trembling from her whiskers to her tail with the strain of holding still.

Blueflame narrows his eyes with worry but the stubborn apprentice refuses to make a single sound. Fiercepaw's silver eyes follow Blueflame as he pads around her.

"Drop your tail a little." He instructs and Fiercepaw carefully lowers it until he nods at her. "That is the perfect hunting crouch. You are low enough your pelt won't catch attention and light enough on your paws that a mouse will not sense the vibration of your paws. Practice hunting on that leaf over there." Blueflame orders, sitting down with his tail wrapped around his paws and nodding at a shriveled brown leaf.

Carefully trying to creep forward, Fiercepaw accidentally steps on a twig and the loud crack makes her cringe.

"That mouse is long gone by now. Again." Blueflame meows and she resumes her position, trying to be more comfortable with the awkward hunting crouch. She thinks longingly of running, the way her body stretches and releases effortlessly- and stumbles over her paws. "You came out of your hunting crouch." Blueflame scolds and she nods apologetically, padding back into position and dropping into a crouch. "Lower your tail- too low, raise it. Your haunches. Better, still a little lopsided though!" Blueflame calls out and Fiercepaw rolls her eyes discreetly. "I saw that and if you roll your eyes again, you are on elder-" He pauses and Fiercepaw knows why. She doesn't resent the elders and taking care of them is nothing. "You will be on herb hunting duty." Blueflame says and Fiercepaw wrinkles her whiskers.

"Yes, Blueflame." She mutters. She hates the smells of certain herbs and Mintleaf has always been a little cold to her ever since Aspenkit started showing interest in becoming a medicine cat. What would have happened, she wondered, if Brightpaw was still alive when Aspenkit started showing interest in being a medicine cat? A mentor cannot have two apprentices.

Yowling, Fiercepaw steps on the back of her paw and trips herself as her paws get tangled and she tumbles forward. Blueflame sighs, padding forward.

"Focus, Fiercepaw." He orders and nudges her to her feet, dropping into a crouch of his own. His is perfect, his lithe body coiled with power as his orange eyes narrow with focus. "This is a proper hunting crouch. Follow me." He orders and Fiercepaw sighs but does so.

It helps some to have Blueflame right there but not much.

Her crouch just feels off and it doesn't help that her too-large paws catch on everything around her.

By the time it is Sunhigh, Blueflame is at the edge of his patience. He knows this isn't Fiercepaw's fault but it is frustrating none the less to still be working on the one thing.

Sensing his frustration, Fiercepaw follows meekly behind him as they go through the tunnel and out from under the bush. Not even the subtle brush of Silverpaw's starry pelt against her own can raise her spirits and he fades away. Padding after Blueflame, Fiercepaw wishes they could run to meet the Border Patrol but Blueflame really doesn't look like he is in the mood.

Lowering her head even more, Fiercepaw's silver-streaked fringe brushes the dirt but she doesn't care. Disappointment sweeps through her. How could she have failed so miserably that Blueflame is so quiet? She feels horrible that she let him down. As they pad through the territory, Fiercepaw hears the rapid heartbeat of a mouse and she freezes with one paw in the air.

Dropping into her awkward hunting crouch, she slowly creeps forward.

Blueflame watches curiously as she carefully creeps forward, a silver dappled shadow drifting across the ground until he sees a stick. He sighs, knowing she will trip or step on it. Again. Flicking his ear behind him as he hears the patrol, Blueflame rises to his paws and stretches.

"Don't bother. The patrol is here." Blueflame meows and the mouse is instantly gone as Fiercepaw jumps, not expecting him to speak. Hurt radiates inside of her chest as she realizes he spoiled her hunt. Did he think she couldn't catch the mouse? Feeling even more down then before, Fiercepaw pads after her mentor with her tail dragging on the ground and her head lowered.

"Blueflame!" Swanfang calls out, the beautiful white she-cat eagerly padded forward to touch noses with him. Blueflame nods his head in greeting to the rest of the patrol, licking Swanfang gently on the cheek as she purrs. Fiercepaw rolls her eyes and sits down, Blueflame ignoring her as he talks with the pretty white queen.

Goldenpaw glances between the two cats and Fiercepaw in confusion but shrugs as she pads over to her new friend.

"Hey, Fiercepaw!" She mews cheerfully, the golden apprentice touching noses with the black apprentice.

"Hi, Goldenpaw." Fiercepaw says quietly, avoiding looking their mentors. "Where's Lightningpaw?" She asked, knowing the white and silver apprentice is missing from this patrol.

"He went to the Prey Clearing with Longclaw for today. Isn't this exciting?" Goldenpaw asks and Fiercepaw shrugs as she looks over the rest of the patrol. Hawkstorm is standing by Nightstream and Boulderpaw as they talk with each other. Sootfire is watching Blueflame and Swanfang curiously. "Come on, your training may have sucked but it is the first day! You don't need to feel so bad about it." Goldenpaw meows and Fiercepaw nods, raising her head and stepping lightly in place.

"Who is leading this patrol?" Fiercepaw asks curiously, resolving to ignore Blueflame for right now.

"Nightstream." Goldenpaw meows apologetically but Fiercepaw shrugs it off like water.

"Come on." Fiercepaw meows, padding over to her mother where she is talking to Hawkstorm and Boulderpaw like they are her mate and kit. "Hello, Nightstream." Fiercepaw meows icily and Nightstream looks her daughter over, noticing a leaf in her fringe. She reaches a paw out but Fiercepaw moves a step back, causing hurt to flash in the shadowy queen's eyes.

"Hello, Fiercepaw." She greets her daughter like she hasn't been ignoring her. "How was your training?" She asks hopefully, regretful about ignoring her daughter after her loss of Silverki- Silverpaw and her gaining of Boulderpaw showing in her eyes. Fiercepaw sweeps a cold gaze over her mother and gives a little toss of her head.

"It was fine." She meows coldly and then moves away.

"Ouch! Who put a thorn in your paw?" Goldenpaw teases and Fiercepaw relaxes enough to playfully snap her fangs at her friend.

"I haven't forgiven her for ignoring me yet and she acted like I had. I felt the need to show her otherwise." Fiercepaw says loftily and Goldenpaw snorts, bowling over the two of them playfully. Laughing, Fiercepaw bats her paws at Goldenpaw's belly.

"That's enough!" Blueflame snaps, stalking forward as they scramble to their feet. Fiercepaw draws herself up and glares icily at her mentor as she bristles. Nightstream glances between the two of them, shocked at the hint of anger between them. As far as any of them knew, Blueflame and Fiercepaw had connected instantly and worked well together. So this animosity between them is surprising.

"Let's go." Nightstream meows, trotting forward as she leads the group forward. Fiercepaw brushes angrily past a regretful Blueflame, ignoring him completely as she trots by with Goldenpaw at her side.

"Maybe I should be asking who stuck a thorn in _his_ paw." Goldenpaw mutters bitterly, still bristling at being snapped unfairly at. Fiercepaw snorts in agreement as they ignore Blueflame, iciness radiating off of them. Sootfire watches with amusement as the blue tom stares regretfully.

"I see you still need to work on talking to she-cats." He teases and Blueflame narrows his orange eyes at him as Swanfang moves by his side.

"I'd say he does just fine." She meows softly and Blueflame gives her a grateful look as they trot after the two she-cats.

The two she-cats lengthen their strides to keep up with Nightstream, Hawkstorm and Boulderpaw. Boulderpaw glances back, the gray apprentice hesitant to speak with them. He normally only talks with Honeypaw and Eagleblaze. But ever since Brightpaw died...Honeypaw is hurt so much that she lashes out at everycat around her.

Taking a deep breath, Boulderpaw drops back to trot with Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw.

Glaring at the gray apprentice, Fiercepaw narrows her eyes.

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I know Blueflame was being unfair back there." He meows apologetically and Fiercepaw rolls her silver eyes. This tom, he is too similar to Silverpaw. His pelt is darker and his eyes are green not amber but he still has the sweet look in his eyes. It is no wonder Nightstream decided to latch onto the little tom.

"It doesn't matter, I am still stuck with him." Fiercepaw mutters, shooting a harsh glare over her shoulder. Blueflame doesn't even notice though, too busy talking with Swanfang and Sootfire. "Where's Honeypaw?" She asks, changing the subject as they duck under a bush.

"She is on a MoonClan patrol with Skyfang." Boulderpaw meows, happy she is warming up to him.

"Nothing but the best for precious Honeypaw!" Goldenpaw meows, mock brightly and Fiercepaw pads closer to her; offering the comfort of their brushing pelts. Accepting it gratefully, Goldenpaw allows her bristling pelt to relax.

"Why does she hate me?" Fiercepaw asks curiously and Boulderpaw lowers his head a little, his fringe flopping into his eyes before he shakes it away.

"She doesn't but ever since the attack, she has lashed out at everyone around her." He meows uncomfortably.

"Why do you even bother with her?" Goldenpaw asks and he looks them right in the eye.

"Because she is my friend and she needs me. Now more than ever." Boulderpaw says firmly and the two she-cats exchange a look before nodding in approval.

Moving past the tense subjects, Boulderpaw draws them into a conversation about what they think their warrior names could be. Laughing, they meow back and forth as they draw closer to the border. Once they reach it, the three apprentices stand back as the others mark their territory line. Sootfire yowls, drawing all of their attention and they pad over to where he is crouched by a bush. The scent of blood reaches out and Fiercepaw leans forward curiously, trying to see what it is.

A smear of blood, a tuff of brown fur and the wind-scent of BreezeClan.

"They hunted on our territory!" Blueflame exclaims and a low muttering springs up between the warriors.

"Wow, who would have thought those fox-heart traitors would be so brave?" Goldenpaw meows and Fiercepaw nods in agreement.

"Things like this start up territory wars. It is pretty mouse-brained of them to do this." Fiercepaw meows, her silver eyes wide.

"BreezeClan!" Swanfang calls and they all turn to see a similar sized patrol of lean BreezeClan cats heading their way. They are running, their tails streaming behind them as they race closer. Fiercepaw feels a pang of longing to be running on such open territory but she shoves it away, bristling her pelt as they trot to a stop.

"What are you doing here?" A large ginger tom with amber eyes snarls, stalking forward and right up to the territory line. His warriors spread out behind him, puffing up their scarred fur and making themselves seem three times larger than they are. Their fangs gleam in the sun as growls rise in their throats.

Exchanging wide glances, Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw wait for Nightstream to say something.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers!

WildChild13 - Ha! I like to yell at my screen sometimes so it helps knowing my writing can inspire that in you! MoonClan...not yet but they will play a large part in this story! And thank you for your comments, they really help inspire me to write more.

Broken Of Towering Trees - You find out why Honeypaw is so mean in this chapter, what did you think about that? She isn't so bad, kind of like Dustpelt in the beginning. And thanks so much for offering to let me use Sparrowpaw. He is not in this chapter but I promise he is in the next one!

Itachi'sFangirl818 - Thanks for your review!

Thanks to my follower!

Broken of Towering Trees!


	9. Chapter 9

_**I would like to send a quick thank you to Broken of Towering Trees. I used your OC Sparrowpaw in here and I really like him. He may become a major player in this story! Don't worry, if he does, I won't change his warrior name. (It really fits him.)**_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

"I could ask you the same!" Nightstream growls, bristling as she pads forward. Her tail is held low and sweeping. Blueflame nudges Fiercepaw to the side, herding her.

"That tail signal means to spread out." He whispers to her and she listens instantly, putting aside her annoyance at her mentor as she follows the patrol leaders orders.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" The ginger tom growls angrily.

"That is Fastclaw, the deputy of BreezeClan." Blueflame meows lowly and Fiercepaw nods, her wide silver gaze locked on the enemy warriors. A vicious looking silver she-cat with amber eyes snarls at Swanfang, who is bristling angrily.

"Featherfall! Back up!" Fastclaw orders the silver she-cat. She reluctantly backs up and moves by a smaller tom. He has a sleek silver pelt with darker silver-gray stripes that look a bit like feathers and royal blue eyes. They look like mother and son. He is standing by a yellow tom with grey eyes. Probably the mentor.

"I meant what I said, Fastclaw. I want to know what you and your Clan have been hunting on our territory for!" Nightstream demands angrily.

"We never have!" Fastclaw snarls back and Nightstream rolls her eyes.

"Then why have we found blood, fur and BreezeClan scent?" She challenges, gesturing with her tail for Boulderpaw and Hawkstorm to move to the side. Fastclaw's eyes widen when he sees the proof. His pelt starts bristling for an entirely different reason as some of the hostility leaves his gaze to be replaced by suspicion.

"May we come over and scent it?" He questions, flicking his tail at his clanmates. They stop bristling and baring their teeth but the wary, mistrustful look remains.

"You and one other." Nightstream allows and Fastclaw gestures for the yellow tom to move forward.

"May I bring my apprentice, Sparrowpaw?" The yellow tom asks respectfully and Nightstream nods as he brings the sliver tom forward. Sparrowpaw walks past Fiercepaw with a mocking grin and Fiercepaw hisses at him. His royal blue eyes widen with shock and she tosses her head arrogantly as Boulderpaw and Goldenpaw flank her, bristling angrily at the BreezeClan cat. He narrows his brilliant blue eyes but follows after his mentor anyway.

"Hmph. Arrogant tom." Fiercepaw hisses after him, Goldenpaw and Boulderpaw nodding in agreement.

"Lightningpaw is going to be so mad he wasn't here for this!" Goldenpaw crows loudly and Fiercepaw laughs, nudging her shoulder playfully.

"We can tell him later. You know, when he is enjoying a robin or mouse." Fiercepaw meows back with a wicked gleam in her silver eyes. Goldenpaw and Fiercepaw start laughing quietly, their heads ducked together and their paws over their mouths. Goldenpaw's golden with black-streaked fringe is twined with Fiercepaw's black with silver-streaked fringe and they look close as littlermates.

"Honeypaw is going to be so jealous!" Boulderpaw says and the two she-cats turn to him, a hint of hostility glimmering in their green and silver eyes.

"Is she?" Fiercepaw asks innocently while Goldenpaw hides her laughter.

"Yeah! She wanted to go by the MoonClan border because she wants to be Chosen after she finishes her warrior training but she also has always wanted to be part of a border incident." Boulderpaw explains and Fiercepaw hides a frown at the mention of MoonClan. Fierce anger burns in her chest as she unsheathes her claws but seeing the concerned look aimed at her by Goldenpaw, Fiercepaw forces herself to relax.

"I'm never being Chosen." Fiercepaw announces and Boulderpaw looks at her with shock.

"If they Chose you, you have to go." He insists and she rolls her silver eyes, knowing the rules but stubbornly meaning what she said. Why would she willingly go to live with MoonClan? That is where Darkflame lives. The one who could tempt her mother away from StormClan.

That is where Winterstar lives.

The one that didn't even bother to send a warrior escort with them as they left the territory.

"I recognize this scent." Fastclaw announces, turning and looking at his Clan-mates. "Mudstrike-" A brown tom dappled with orange moves forward. "-Send word to Runningstar. Tell him to bring an escort with Rabbitswipe." Fastclaw orders and he dipped his head respectfully.

"Wait. How do I know you aren't just bringing an enemy patrol for a battle?" Nightstream asked suspiciously. Fastclaw bristled but even he could see the sense in what she was saying.

"Blossomfall (a black she-cat with white splotches on her pelt), Amberfall (the yellow tom with grey eyes), Featherfall and Sparrowpaw will follow after Mudstrike with four of your cats." He says reluctantly and Nightstream nods. Excitement flares in Fiercepaw as she exchanges a wide glance with Goldenpaw. Leaning forward, they kneaded the ground with their paws but Nightstream turns to Boulderpaw.

Disappointment flares in the two she-cats and their tails droop.

"Should have known." Fiercepaw mutters, straightening and refusing to look at her mother.

"Just like Honeypaw. He is always the one picked first." Goldenpaw meowed bitterly, completely in agreement.

Nightstream paused, seeing the bitterness in her daughter and her new friend. Looking at Boulderpaw, she feels a little flash of guilt for putting him above her kit. Making her decision, Nightstream pads forward.

"Blueflame, you and Fiercepaw will go. And Goldenpaw, you and Swanfang will go." Excitement flares in the two 'paws and they straighten, puffing their chests with pride.

"I've never been to another Clan's territory!" Goldenpaw exclaims, leaping to her paws. Mrowing happily, Fiercepaw rises to her silver-dipped paws and shivers with glee. Mudstrike nods at his deputy and then whirls around, racing off to his Clan. Blueflame and Swanfang step over the border line, causing the BreezeClan warriors gathered to bristle automatically. Fiercepaw refuses to cower though, her silver eyes gleaming as she carefully and delicately steps onto BreezeClan territory with Goldenpaw.

Trying desperately not to trip over her own paws, Fiercepaw pads over to Blueflame's side.

The elegant blue tom licks her ear soothingly and Fiercepaw leans into his lean side, forgiving him instantly. Blueflame's orange eyes gleam as he nods at the BreezeClan cats.

"Try and keep up." Amberfall boasts and then with a bunching of his muscles, he is racing off with Featherfall and Sparrowpaw flanking him. Blueflame hurries after them, lengthening his stride. Glancing to the side, he can see Fiercepaw's longing to go faster and he laughs a little.

"Go ahead." He says and glee glows in her silver eyes as she lengthens her stride, going faster.

The wind combs through her fur in a way that makes Fiercepaw feel free as she bunches her muscles powerfully, launching herself forward. Loping faster, Fiercepaw feels happiness burst inside of her as the horizon stretches out in front of her. She feels so free right now, without anything blocking her view or tripping her paws. Truly, nothing can boost her happiness more than running freely like this can.

The BreezeClan cats are closer now as Fiercepaw digs her paws in the ground, racing faster. Her laughter is torn away by the wind as a pleasant burn starts up in her muscles. This is what feeling alive is. A flash of brown fur darts away and Fiercepaw instinctively veers to chase the rabbit as Sparrowpaw drops back to chase it also. Shooting her a competitive look, Sparrowpaw silently challenges her to a race.

Gleefully nodding, Fiercepaw pours on a little more speed, still not even going her fastest.

The rabbit veers, trying to escape the two 'paws but Fiercepaw waves her tail, gesturing for Sparrowpaw to go left while she goes right. He follows and the rabbit veers towards Fiercepaw. Lunging forward, she bears her gleaming white fangs as she lets loose a dangerous growl. Its tiny mind driven thoughtless with fear, the rabbit leaps right in Sparrowpaw's path.

With a graceful lunge, the silver tom is almost suspended in air, his silver pelt gleaming in the sunlight as he lands and bites down on the rabbits neck. Instantly, it falls still as he makes the killing blow. Panting happily, Fiercepaw slows down and trots to him. His blue eyes gleam with excitement as he looks up from his fresh kill.

"Nice catch!" Fiercepaw calls admiringly and Sparrowpaw puffs up with pride as the other BreezeClan cats trot over.

"Good job, Sparrowpaw!" Featherfall says happily, licking his ear and completely ignoring Fiercepaw. She doesn't let it bother her though as she sits back on her haunches. This isn't her Clan.

"Good job, a few of our apprentices couldn't have pulled off a catch like that." Amberfall meowed to her before moving over to Sparrowpaw. The silver apprentice looks a little embarrassed but proud. His feathery stripes gleam under the sun as he rises and ducks his head down to pick up his kill.

"Wow! I didn't know you could run so fast!" Goldenpaw exclaimed, finally catching up with Blueflame and Swanfang. Fiercepaw puffed up with pride as Blueflame nodded approval at her.

"It was fun!" Fiercepaw exclaimed, her silver eyes glowing as they began trotting after the BreezeClan cats. Sparrowpaw tripped over the end of the rabbit and he tumbled forward, landing in front of Fiercepaw. "Need some help?" She meowed teasingly and Sparrowpaw scrambled up, licking his chest quickly in embarrassment.

"Sure." He meowed and Fiercepaw ducked her head down to grasp the rabbit's fluffy round tail in her teeth while Sparrowpaw carried it by the neck. Moving awkwardly forward, the two were constantly tripping, and not because of anything in their path. It was because they were trying to walk as far as possible from each other, which made them crane their necks at an awkward angle, causing the rabbit to sag and drag.

"Walk closer!" Goldenpaw meowed, exasperated as they stumbled for the tenth time. Blueflame glanced back, narrowing his eyes but decided not to say anything. Grumbling under her breath, Fiercepaw rose to her paws and glanced awkwardly over at Sparrowpaw. His bright blue eyes gleamed at her and he nodded.

Padding forward, their pelts brushed together.

Her pelt heating up at walking so close to a tom from another Clan, Fiercepaw avoided looking at Sparrowpaw. Goldenpaw laughed a little and Fiercepaw shot her a glare but couldn't say anything through the rabbit tail in her mouth. Blueflame glanced back periodically while Swanfang was talking to him. The white she-cat bristled a little but understood his need to ensure his 'paw was safe around an enemy Clan.

"Wait til Honeypaw hears your first piece of fresh-kill is a rabbit and on BreezeClan territory!" Goldenpaw exclaims, causing Fiercepaw to laugh through the fluffy tail. "Her first piece of fresh-kill was a tiny mouse!" Laughing, the two she-cats speed up a little with Sparrowpaw. A large tree comes into view, the branches hanging low and surrounded by tall, thick bushes and brambles.

Amberfall glances back once, then leads the way through a the bushes.

The way they overlap fools the eye into thinking there is no opening but there is one big enough to let two cats pad side by side. Her ears pricked forward eagerly, Fiercepaw goes through with Sparrowpaw. Once they emerge on the other side, the cats of BreezeClan stop and turn to look at them. Padding forward with Sparrowpaw, the shadowy she-cat struggles to hide her annoyance at being stared at.

Flicking her silver-tipped ear back, Fiercepaw listens to the sound of Blueflame keeping close with her. It comforts her as she drops the rabbit in the fresh-kill pile and backs up respectfully dipping her head at a long-legged tom with dappled brown, white and black pelt and green eyes.

The two cats flanking him bristle protectively and she flattens her ears, tucking her tail in. Blueflame takes a step forward, a low, protective growl rumbling in his throat. His orange eyes are narrowed angrily, his ears are pressed flat against his head and the fur on his spine is rising as he bristles.

Pressing against his flank, Fiercepaw lowers herself to the ground submissively.

"That's enough." The mottled tom orders, his green eyes sweeping over the small group. "Amberfall, why have you brought these StormClan cats to our territory? To the very heart of our Clan?" Runningstar asks the yellow tom. Dipping his head respectfully, Amberfall gestures for Mudstrike to step forward.

"Did you receive the message from Mudstrike?" He asks and Runningstar nods.

"I did. I take it Fastclaw did not change his mind?" Runningstar asks, sighing when Amberfall nods respectfully. "I must go to our border with StormClan." Runningstar announces and a sleek brown queen bristles a little, sweeping a small dappled brown kit closer to herself as she narrows icy blue eyes suspiciously. "I will be taking Badgerclaw (a ginger and grey tom with blue eyes), Rabbitswipe (white and grey she-cat with green eyes and the prey-stealer), her apprentice Briarpaw (a dappled grey and yellow tom with golden eyes) and Cedarscar (a dark brown tom with a long scar on his cheek.)

Her silver eyes widening at the last cat, Fiercepaw exchanges an awed look with Goldenpaw. Cedarscar is a senior warrior that is known for his skill in battle. The only cat who has ever beaten him in a fight is Lionstar, the cat that gave him the scar on his cheek when he was a deputy.

To be able to see such a legendary warrior outside of a Gathering Tournament...it is amazing.

Runningstar walks to the hedge entrance with his eight cats. Exchanging looks, Blueflame trots after them. Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw hurry after him with Swanfang bringing up the rear. Unlike on the way to the BreezeClan camp, the run is all business. Still though, Fiercepaw enjoys the wind ruffling her black fur as they race back to the border. When they get closer, she catches scent of their Clan-mates and exchanges an excited look with Goldenpaw.

"Lightningpaw!" Fiercepaw calls out and while the BreezeClan cats slow down, the StormClan cats continue over the invisible border line. Barreling into the large white and silver tom, Fiercepaw laughs as he yowls with shock. "When did you get here?" Fiercepaw asks brightly, hopping off of him and circling him.

"Longclaw and I were passing by this way when Nightstream told us what you guys found. Is that Cedarscar?" Lightningpaw asks incredulously and Fiercepaw mrows with laughter, trying to muffle it when she sees Blueflame and Nightstream look their way. Leaning closer to the silver and white tom, Fiercepaw nods.

"Yeah, isn't he even scarier than the stories?" She mews quietly, Goldenpaw nodding in agreement from the other side as they stare at the dark brown tom with fascination. Sparrowpaw watches them curiously, his royal blue eyes curious at what the three apprentices are meowing about.

"But imagine all the battle moves he know!" Goldenpaw meows, her green eyes wide as Runningstar moves over the border line to scent the blood. Rabbitswipe shifts nervously, her white and grey pelt shrinking a little. Fastclaw and the others move to circle her as Runningstar nods.

"That is the scent of one of my cats." He announces, turning a disapproving look on Rabbitswipe.

"Is that his kit?" Fiercepaw meows, noticing their scents are similar.

"Yeah, this doesn't look good for either of them." Lightningpaw mutters.

"Rabbitswipe. What do you have to say for yourself?" Runningstar asks as Hawkstorm bristles, his powerful shoulders rippling with muscles. Without looking, Nightstream rests the tip of her tail on his shoulder in a silent order to stand down. His yellow eyes bright with annoyance, Hawkstorm dips his head.

"I- Father, the rabbit was from _our_ territory!" Rabbitswipe meowed, Briarpaw- her apprentice staring at her with shock.

"You should have left it once you realized it crossed over the border line!" Runningstar meowed angrily and she shrunk closer to the ground, flatting her ears in apology.

"I know but it wasn't until after I killed the rabbit that I realized it was no longer our prey. I panicked! I killed the rabbit and took it back to camp." Rabbitswipe confessed, her pelt shrinking with shame. Briarpaw looked bewildered and Fiercepaw felt a little bad for him. Nudging Goldenpaw, she turned to Lightningpaw.

"Can you imagine if that had been _our_ mentor?" She meowed quietly and Lightningpaw nodded, his amber eyes wide.

"It would never happen." He meowed, conviction in his tone.

"I bet that is what Briarpaw thought before today." Goldenpaw added and Fiercepaw nodded. The apprentices sit side by side, Lightningpaw dwarfing Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw's smaller sizes.

"You have shown you do not have the proper behavior of a mentor. From this day forward, Briarpaw will be mentored by Featherfall. You will be given elder duty for the next three moons and will not be allowed out of camp without an escort." Runningstar meowed, his green eyes darkened with sorrow for his kit.

Rabbitswipe bowed her head, sadness and shame making her tremble. Briarpaw looked even more shocked as Featherfall moved beside him. Glancing wildly between his Clan-mates, the tom's golden eyes were wide with shock. Surprised at the harsh punishment, Fiercepaw bristled.

Prey killing was something that wasn't treated lightly. If a cat stole once, they might be tempted to do it again. And everycat knows that the more you do something, the easier it will get.

"Thank you for your justice, Runningstar." Nightstream dipped her head respectfully to the Clan leader and he nodded back.

"Tell Lionstar that I apologize for the stolen prey." Runningstar said solemnly. "Let's return back to camp!" He called out and led his cats away. Sparrowpaw paused, glancing back. Fiercepaw dipped her head to the side, curiosity stirring in her at the silver-pelted tom.

Then he was gone with the rest of his Clan.

 **XXX**

"I'm glad that is done with!" Sootfire meows the moment the other cats are gone.

"And so will Lionstar. He doesn't like these border skirmishes." Nightstream mutters, moving forward. "We are going to catch up to Skyfang at the MoonClan border, feel free to hunt if you see prey but try to keep up with us." She meows, sweeping her blue eyes over the group.

Fiercepaw is bristling a little, torn between fear and anger at heading _towards_ MoonClan.

A ghostly scent winds around her and Fiercepaw relaxes the slightest bit, sheathing her claws under the influence of Silverpaw. His amber eyes gleam at her from under his silver fringe before he fades away.

"Come on Fiercepaw!" Goldenpaw calls, trotting after Swanfang and the rest of the patrol group. Leaping to her paws and shaking herself out, Fiercepaw catches up to her and promptly trips over a root. Dancing forward a little as she tries to prevent herself from falling, Fiercepaw grunts as she tips over. Goldenpaw stares for a second before bursting into peals of laughter. Lightningpaw glances back and Longclaw nods at him, knowing his 'paw would rather hang back with them.

"You fell again?" He asks and Fiercepaw feels heat flood her pelt as she scrambles to her paws.

"Fox-hearted root." She mutters, kicking at the small root sticking out of the ground. Goldenpaw laughs even harder as Lightningpaw shakes his head.

"I was clumsy but you seem to have a talent for tripping over everything in the forest!" He exclaims, dodging Fiercepaw as she playfully swipes at him. The three apprentices hurry after the group and settle into a trot at the back of the group.

"It's my paws!" Fiercepaw exclaims, looking down at them. The silver fur on her paws gleams in the flashes of sunlight streaming down between the trees branches. "They are larger than my body and I can't help but trip over them! It wasn't so bad before my Apprentice Ceremony but now...there is so much more to trip on!" Fiercepaw meows and Lightningpaw nods as they leap over a small log. Fiercepaw stumbles a little before falling back into a trot.

"You just have to grow into them." Goldenpaw comforts. Fiercepaw snorts, glancing at the graceful white and silver tom beside her.

"I find it hard to think of you as clumsy." She meows and he grins toothily, puffing out his chest arrogantly. Laughing, Goldenpaw swipes at his fringe and he ducks, growling playfully at her.

"I was but I grow fast and it didn't take long for me to fit my paws." Lightningpaw meows and Fiercepaw nods, feeling a little let down.

"I'm not that fast of a grower. Clearly." Fiercepaw grumbles, her too-big ears twitching with every sound she hears. Goldenpaw nudges Fiercepaw's shoulder, the graceful golden apprentice determined to cheer up her shadowy friend.

"One day, you will be breaking hearts with your beauty." Goldenpaw meowed comfortingly. Shooting her a grateful look, Fiercepaw purrs happily.

 **XXX**

Breaking from the treeline, Fiercepaw fell silent at the sight of the ravine.

Funny but she had thought it was bigger, the gap wider than she could cross easily.

 _~A few tail-lengths from where they stop is a small ravine that a 'paw or full grown warrior could leap easily over. Peering over the edge, Fiercekit and Silverkit's eyes widen as they see how far down it goes. Raising their heads, they look over at the forest on the other side.~_

"Are you okay?" Goldenpaw's meow snapping her out of the memory, Fiercepaw nods and walks forward, stopping beside Blueflame. He turns to her, knowing this is a sensitive place for her to be. Dipping his head down, he gave her a swift lick on the ear before looking at the other patrol group.

Swanfang is talking to...Winterstar.

The sleek white she-cat is just as powerful-looking as that frightful night all those moons ago. Her golden eyes gleam in the light and her pelt is ruffled a little by a breeze sweeping over them. Darkflame is flanking her but his eyes are locked on Nightstream, who is talking to Hawkstorm. Nightstream laughs at something the black tom says, turning her head and meeting Darkflame's stare. She freezes, uncertainty showing in her blue eyes.

Fiercepaw wrinkles her nose away from her gleaming fangs, a growl building in her throat.

This tom is dangerous to her mother and father ever getting back together.

Fiercepaw can sense this, deep in her heart.

Boulderpaw meows to Nightstream and the black queen turns away from Darkflame to answer him. Narrowing her silver eyes spitefully at the affection Boulderpaw gets, Fiercepaw tosses her head and ignores them. Blueflame strokes his tail down her side but doesn't say anything, knowing she doesn't want to hear any meows right now.

Leaning into Blueflame's side, Fiercepaw watches curiously as Honeypaw preens. The golden-cream she-cat is listening to something Winterstar is telling her. As the only 'paw among the group, Honeypaw probably thinks that helps her chances of being Chosen. The patrol lead by Nightstream is hanging back by the tree line so they don't interfere or come off as a threat.

"Blueflame, why weren't you Chosen?" Fiercepaw asks curiously, knowing her mentor may be young but he is good at pretty much everything he does.

"I would have been, but they had already Chosen Steelheart (a dark grey tom with white dapples and amber eyes) and Creekstone (a blue tom with golden eyes), my littermate four moons before." Blueflame meowed. and Fiercepaw stared at him with wide silver eyes. That explains it. Everycat knows that MoonClan can only take two 'paws from each Clan every six moons.

"I didn't know you had a littermate!" Fiercepaw exclaims and Blueflame laughs a little, his side moving against hers. Fiercepaw has trained all of her attention on her mentor, something that does not go unnoticed by Winterstar, who just noticed the black and silver apprentice.

"He was my only littermate before my mother died." Blueflame meows, looking down at Fiercepaw. Sensing the peaceful pain in his orange eyes, Fiercepaw reaches up and bats at his nose. Blueflame smiles, nudging her shoulder and nodding over at the MoonClan border. "Winterstar is looking over here." Immediately, Fiercepaw tenses up and her silver eyes become hard. Turning her head, her silver gaze meets Winterstar's golden gaze.

After a moment, the beautiful white she-cat flicks her ear in a hello. Fiercepaw can't help the flare of hostility in herself and she turns her head away without returning the ear-flick.

A snub.

Blueflame watches with bemusement. Fiercepaw has never been the type to be so hostile before. Her interaction with the BreezeClan apprentice, Sparrowpaw has proved that. Flicking his gaze back to Winterstar, Blueflame tilts his head curiously to the side but shrugs it off.

It doesn't matter right now.

MoonClan cannot pick Fiercepaw until she has finished training and that will be in 6 moons. MoonClan will have to pick their two apprentices in the next three moons. That's the way it is. MoonClan will not be allowed to pick Fiercepaw. The only way they could is if Fiercepaw's training is delayed for an extra three moons when their next Choosing will be, something that should never happen.

 **XXX**

Honeypaw follow's Winterstar's gaze.

Fiercepaw.

Of course.

The black and silver apprentice seems to be drawing a lot of attention. The elders adore her. Her mentor seems to be _made_ for her. Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw have welcomed her happily. She even has her own budding Medicine Cat.

Jealously burns in Honeypaw's pelt.

Winterstar should be looking at _her_ with that anticipation. _Not_ the clumsy _Fiercepaw_.

Hmph.

Even her name is wrong.

Fiercepaw.

More like Mousepaw.

Honeypaw asks a bright question of the gleaming white MoonClan leader, burying her hurt and jealousy away.

For now anyways.

 **XXX**

As Skyfang calls his goodbyes, Fiercepaw turns her steel eyes on Darkflame. He is lingering, catching a last glimpse of Nightstream. Flexing her unsheathed claws, Fiercepaw feels a growl building in her throat. That tom needs to knock it off. Her mother made a choice and he needs to respect that.

"Ready to go?" Blueflame asks, breaking into her darker thoughts. Nodding mutely, Fiercepaw rises to her paws and waits submissively for Blueflame to say goodbye to their Clan-mates. Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw glance worriedly at their friend, seeing her lost in her own world.

Her dark head is lowered, her silver-streaked fringe brushing the ground as she stares sightless at a leaf. Fiercepaw has slipped into one of her moods where darker and sadder thoughts linger. Normally Silverpaw would appear to her at a time like this but his visits to her need to be more limited now that he knows about the danger of visiting her just because.

Fiercepaw raises her head and flicks her tail listlessly in goodbye before following Blueflame into the forest.

As they head to the Prey Clearing, she wishes that her littermate could be here.

 _~"Silverkit!" She yowls, shaking his limp body as a pain like never before wells up in her heart. Blood coats her paws as she struggles to wake him up, tears clouding her gaze as she wails.~_

Shaking her head and stumbling a little, Fiercepaw tries to focus on the trees around her but they feel like they are locking her in.

By herself.

Without Silverpaw.

Alone.

* * *

Thanks so much to my reviewers!

WildChild13 - Sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted to get something out for that week. And thank you so much for your comments, they really do help!

The Striking Storms- Thank you so much!

Slytherin Buttercat - Aw, thank you! And no, it isn't bad. I do find BluexFierce kind of adorable!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Fiercepaw!" Five sunrises later, Fiercepaw pads out of her den, heading to the fresh-kill pile when she hears Aspenkit call out to her. The small cream and gray kitten is waving her tail happily as she scrambles over with wide blue eyes. Panting, the little kit skids to a stop in front of her larger friend.

"Hello, Aspenkit." Fiercepaw's silver eyes warm considerably as she looks at the innocent kit. Aspenkit preens under the undivided attention before frowning as her ire returns.

"Why haven't you come to see me?!" The young kit demands, hurt flaring in the depths of her blue eyes. Fiercepaw winces, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Aspenkit. It has been busy lately for me." She meows, ducking her head and picking a mouse off the pile. Taking it over to the entrance of the apprentice den, she sets it down on a flat rock and sits. Aspenkit settles down beside her, leaning into the bigger she-cat.

"It's okay." She mews, easily forgiving her friend. "I heard about your kill on BreezeClan territory!" She suddenly announces and Fiercepaw looks at her with wide silver eyes, swallowing her bite of mouse.

"Really? How?" She asks curiously, tipping her head to the side and perking up her ears, the silver tips glinting in the sunlight. The black tuffs at the base of her ears make her look a bit like what the elders describe a lynx as. Aspenkit puffs out her chest importantly, her blue eyes gleaming as she leans in closer.

"The elders have been exclaiming about it and telling everycat that pass by the Sunning Tree the story." Aspenkit reveals and Fiercepaw laughs, shaking her head fondly.

"I see Mossheart has been earning the fresh robins I catch for her!" Fiercepaw jokes and Aspenkit laughs, a little bit of loneliness showing in her clear blue-gray eyes.

"Yeah...I miss having you around. The nursing den is so empty without you in there!" Aspenkit exclaims, sighing and lowering her head. Her gray fringe trimmed with cream drags in the dust and Fiercepaw's smile fades. Ducking her head, she uses her nose to nudge Aspenkit's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I forgot about visiting you." She meows quietly and Aspenkit raises her head.

"It's fine. Just promise not to do it again!" She demands, causing Fiercepaw to laugh.

"I promise. How has Mintleaf been?" Fiercepaw asks and settles in as Aspenkit begins to meow happily about the herbs she has been helping the Clan's medicine cat sort. Aspenkit is full of bubbling enthusiasm and it warms Fiercepaw considerably. Meowing back and forth, the two friends laugh together until the sun rises more and Frostheart comes looking for her daughter.

"Aspenkit! There you are! Why didn't you come when I called?" Frostheart scolds, the fluffy white queen's amber eyes wide with relief and annoyance.

"Sorry." Aspenkit meows, shrinking down a little. "I was just talking with Fiercepaw about Mintleaf letting me help with cleaning out her herb storage!" Aspenkit quickly perks up, thinking about the herbs she has learned about.

"Sorry for keeping her, Frostheart." Fiercepaw meows respectfully, dipping her head down meekly. Frostheart casts a warm look over the black and silver apprentice, thinking of her as another daughter.

"It's fine." She meows, her white pelt almost glowing in the fading night. "I was just worried when you didn't answer me." Frostheart tells Aspenkit, who shrugs sheepishly. "Come now, Fiercepaw is going to be busy soon and you need to be groomed." Frostheart leads a protesting Aspenkit away, closing her ears to the protests of the young kit. Laughing a little under her breath, Fiercepaw rises to her silver-dipped paws and stretches, heading over to the warriors den.

Sticking her head in past the overlapping leaves, Fiercepaw perks her ears forward and peers into the dark den.

"Blueflame!" She hisses and a few of the cats groan, muttering sleepily. "Blueflame!" She meows, a little louder. "Blueflame!"

"For StarClan's sake, go!" Swanfang grumbles, pulling away from the blue tom and curling sleepily into her own nest. Blueflame groans and rolls over, shaking his head ruefully at his impatient 'paw.

"Blueflame!" She meows sharply and the blue tom jerks out of sleep, scrambling out of the warriors den, a feeble cheer rising behind him as he leaves.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one waking _you_ up?" Blueflame grumbles, his orange eyes slitted sleepily. Fiercepaw tosses her head, moving her front paws impatiently in place.

"We have never been a normal Mentor/apprentice pairing, why start now?" She meows, nudging him forward to the fresh kill pile. He sleepily picks a squirrel and sits down, eating as he grows more awake.

"It is barely even light out!" He grumbles and Fiercepaw sighs, laying down beside him and resting her head on her silver paws as she waited for him to finish.

"I want to go hunting for the elders and Lionstar says it is too soon for me to go out on my own." Fiercepaw meows petulantly, not liking being restricted to camp now that she is an apprentice.

"After you are first an apprentice, for the first moon you aren't allowed to go out of camp alone. After you go to your first Gathering Tournament, you will be deemed experienced enough to travel outside of camp by yourself." Blueflame meows through his mouthful of squirrel. Fiercepaw sighs again, looking longingly at the camp entrance. Blueflame smiles to himself, finishing the rest of the squirrel quickly and rising to his paws, stretching his sleek body. "Ready to go?" He meows but Fiercepaw is already up and trotting for the entrance.

Laughing to himself, Blueflame trots after her.

 **XXX**

"Good job!" Blueflame praises Fiercepaw. Her silver eyes glow but her mouth is full too of the blackbird she caught to meow anything back. "You seem to be better at catching rabbits and birds than mice." Blueflame notes and Fiercepaw gently sets down her warm kill.

"It's because of my paws! They are so big that they constantly catch on everything!" She complains and Blueflame's orange eyes gleam with amusement.

"That may be true but you still have to use your paws to catch rabbits and birds." He meows, rising to his paws. "Bury that kill and we will start practicing battle moves." Fiercepaw perks right up, excitement bursting in her. Quickly digging a hole, she buries her kill and pats the dirt back over it. Flipping her fringe out of her face, she trots after Blueflame with her tail held high. This is the first battle training lesson she will be having.

Cursing as she trips over a root, Fiercepaw hurries after Blueflame. They make their way to the training tunnel meowing happily back and forth, completely comfortable with each other. Blueflame goes down the tunnel first, allowing Fiercepaw to gently grip the tip of his tail in her fangs. It helps keep her calm as they go through the tunnel, so Blueflame encourages it.

Breaking into the sunlight, Fiercepaw shivers, her pelt rippling as if she is trying to get rid of fleas. Blueflame glances back, a little worry reflecting in his orange eyes but he doesn't say anything about it. Fiercepaw stops in the center of the clearing as Blueflame turns to face her.

Unlike other times, he doesn't sit down but stays standing.

Excitement glimmers in Fiercepaw's silver eyes, reflected back at her in Blueflame's eyes.

"Today, you are going to be learning three battle moves. I will be teaching you the Front Paw Blow, the Front Paw Strike and the Killing Bite. After you have those down, then we will be weaving them together so they become one battle move." Blueflame begins meowing. Fiercepaw nods attentively, leaning forward eagerly. She always gives it her all when he is teaching but right now, he gets the feeling _this_ is what she has been waiting for so long.

There is an intensity behind her silver eyes that would be worrying if it wasn't so adorable.

"Can you tell me what the Front Paw Blow is?" Blueflame meows and Fiercepaw nods eagerly.

"The Front Paw Blow is when you bring your paws down hard on your opponents head with your claws unsheathed." Fiercepaw meows eagerly and Blueflame nods, barely holding back a mrow of amusement.

"And the Front Paw Strike?" Blueflame meows as Fiercepaw kneads the ground with anticipation.

"That is when you slice down with you front paw aimed at the face or body with claws unsheathed." Fiercepaw meows, mimicking the movement and clawing at the air. Blueflame's orange eyes gleam and he is happy to see her so care-free and excited.

"And finally, the Killing Bite." Blueflame meows, cocking his head to the side and shaking his blue fringe from his orange eyes.

"That's when you bite the back of the neck." Fiercepaw meows, trying to stand still but fidgeting as her excitement and glee course freely through her. Her inky black fur is bristling on her back, not from animosity but from the anticipation.

"Correct." Blueflame praises and Fiercepaw wiggles with excitement, reverting back to more kittish acts with her glee. Blueflame laughs a little, moving forward a pawstep. "Now, I am going to demonstrate the three battle moves in one seamless move. Since we are battle training, we will not be using unsheathed claws. Understood?" Blueflame meows and Fiercepaw nods eagerly, nearly prancing in place.

With blinding speed, Blueflame lunges forward and his paws flash out as he attacks. His paws sweep forward, lightly landing on her head, whistling past her chest and then he lunges, his lithe blue body bowling her over and his gleaming fangs inches from her throat.

Fiercepaw freezes, her heart racing in her chest from the hard to catch deadly movements.

"Whoa!" She breathes, still in shock. Blueflame laughs a little, backing up and letting her get up. Rising to her paws, Fiercepaw shakes her pelt out before she bounces in place eagerly. That move was so devastatingly fast that in a real battle, she would have been dead. A new-found respect for her mentor gleams in her eyes as she looks at him. Blueflame would be lying if he said he wasn't preening at the awe in her eyes.

He pads back to the starting position and faces his 'paw.

"Ready?" He asks and she nods eagerly. "Go!" He calls and Fiercepaw lunges forward, her paws miraculously avoiding tripping...until she reaches him and tries out the move. Reaching out with one of her paws, she makes the mistake of going too fast and bowls into him without stopping soon enough.

Blueflame can't help himself. The stunned look on her face makes him burst into loud and raucous laughter. His purr breaks through and he nearly chokes trying to do both. Fiercepaw pouts, dropping her head down on his chest as heat flushes through her fur.

"It's not funny!" She protests and his sleek blue chest vibrates with renewed laughter under her cheek.

"Yes...it is!" He laughs some more, drawing her in until Fiercepaw is laughing just as happily with him. Still giggling, she climbs to her paws and waits until he rises. Calming down, she sits down in front of him, tilting her head inquisitively to the side as she waits for him to tell her where she went wrong. "You were going too fast. This move is all about the speed...but _after_ you get to me. You run to me and skid to a stop a little before you reach me so that you can complete a successful lunge and Paw Blow then Paw Strike and then the Killing Blow. Now, let's try it again..."

 **XXX**

"Better. Let's stop for today, you need your rest." Blueflame meows, pleased with Fiercepaw's performance in battle training. If only she could be so good at mouse hunting...shaking the thought away, the elegant blue tom pads down the tunnel with Fiercepaw carefully gripping the tip of his tail in her teeth.

They break out into sunlight and Fiercepaw sighs in relief, hating the dark tunnel and the way the walls seem like they are closing down around her. Trotting to catch up to Blueflame, Fiercepaw stumbles a few times but makes her way over to him. Her paws are aching right now but she knows the elders prefer fresh kills and she likes doing things for them.

Mossheart loves robins, Leafstrike loves squirrels, Sharpfang loves thrush and Redclaw likes fat mice.

Spotting a thrush, Blueflame slows down and waves his tail in front of Fiercepaw's face. She blinks and follows the slant of his ears. The thrush is scouting for its own food. Fiercepaw carefully prowls forward, being extra careful where she places her paws. Drawing her body forward, Fiercepaw is almost there...and she rustles a bush to the side of her. The thrush startles and runs.

Yowling with frustration, Fiercepaw lunges at it. Her silver-dipped paw scoops up under the warm body and she tosses it in the air, lunging forward and finishing it off with a quick killing bite. Fiercepaw drops the thrush as her mouth floods with saliva. Her stomach grumbles but she knows the rules. Picking a spot, Fiercepaw's silver eyes gleam with triumph as she buries it and Blueflame laughs.

He rises from beside the berry bush and paces forward, flicking his tail behind him as he nods in approval.

"Well, that's _one_ way of catching thrush." He teases and Fiercepaw rolls her eyes, her pelt flushing as she pats the dirt down and steps away.

"Shut up." She mumbles and they continue on their forage. Breaking out at the BrookClan border, Fiercepaw stares with awe at the large body of water spreading between the two Clans. It is amazing, to see the sun glinting off the water and turning it smooth- the reflective surface looks almost smooth enough to walk on.

"Sharpfang likes fish." Blueflame suggests and Fiercepaw looks at him curiously. "Sorry Fiercepaw, you are on your own. I know nothing about fishing." He meows sheepishly, shrugging his muscled blue shoulders and flopping down so he can lay out in the grass. Torn between relaxing and her desire to catch something for Sharpfang, Fiercepaw glances between him and the lake before padding forward.

The bank is soft and her paws sink into the ground as she gets closer to where the water laps gently at the shore. Fiercepaw stares down at the glassy water and raises her paw, hesitating before carefully placing it in the water. The water is cool and almost refreshing, so Fiercepaw continues until her belly fur is brushing the water. Fiercepaw shivers, not used to the odd but not entirely unpleasant feeling. After a few moments of waiting (during which she got slimy mud on her paws) Fiercepaw spotted the silver flicker of a fish.

Lunging forward, she batted at the water.

The fish was flung in the air but her snapping jaws missed and the second the fish hit the water, it was gone. Fiercepaw shakes her head, small droplets of clear water clinging to her whiskers.

"Nice try!" Blueflame calls, sunning himself and watching as his stubborn 'paw tries to do something StormClan cats were not born to do. Any other cat would have given up by now but she is a stubborn and loyal she-cat. If Sharpfang liked fish, then the elder would get it sooner or later.

Fiercepaw tries again, waiting until more fish come.

Her tries at fishing are dismal at best and as the sun lowers, Fiercepaw begins to shiver as the water becomes colder without the warmth of the sun. Her lunges become...less enthusiastic and Blueflame sits up. His sharp orange eyes lock on his 'paw and he pads forward, stopping once his paws begin to sink into the softer ground. He wrinkles his whiskers distastefully but ignores it, raising his head and peering into the water at his apprentice.

"Come on, Fiercepaw! It is getting dark out and we still need to hunt." He meows but Fiercepaw doesn't move. Briefly wondering if her paws are glued down by the mud, Blueflame moves to the edge of the lake, wrinkling his whiskers at the water. Delicately lifting his paws, the tom looks at his 'paw. He is reluctant to actually enter the water and his hesitance makes him call out one more time. "Fiercepaw!" The inky black she-cat doesn't move and Blueflame shakes his head at her. Curse Fiercepaw's stubbornness that doesn't allow her to move.

"I need to catch this for Sharpfang!" Fiercepaw meows back, not bothering to turn but the fire is gone from her voice as she trembles in the water. The cold has seeped into her pelt until it almost feels bone deep.

"Not tonight. Sharpfang will understand. You can try again tomorrow after more battle training." Blueflame meows back and finally, Fiercepaw moves. Stiffly padding through the water, she shivers and shakes- flinging the water off in drops. Blueflame watches anxiously as she moves closer but then she trips and her head sinks under water.

Without a second thought of his dislike of water, Blueflame plunges forward just as Fiercepaw breaks to the surface. Coughing weakly, her paws churn the surface of the water and she finds to her surprise she can pull herself forward. Blueflame pads over to her side, setting his paws down on the slimy mud as he braces his shoulder against hers. Worry swirls through him and Blueflame rakes his orange gaze over her as they stagger for the shore.

Fiercepaw leans into his side as they exit the water and then breaks away, shaking the water off. Blueflame moves back, not liking the feeling of water on his pelt. He shakes the water off and fluffs his fur out to generate warmth, padding over to Fiercepaw. Seeing what he has done, she follows suit.

Most of the water stayed on Fiercepaw and so her soaked form is smaller than normal as the water plasters her fur to her body. Blueflame feels a prickle of worry...should she be that small? Her paws and ears are bigger than her body though...so maybe she just has some growing to do.

"Come on, Fiercepaw." Blueflame meows, letting their pelts brush together as they begin trotting into the forest. Shivering, Fiercepaw trips and stumbles more often, still stiff from her lake excursion. Blueflame thinks of telling her she doesn't need to hunt but knowing the stubborn she-cat, she would just ignore him. Spotting a mouse, Blueflame drops into his crouch and quickly catches the mouse. Turning, he ignores the disgruntled look Fiercepaw is aiming at him as he pads back to her side, the prey swinging from his jaws.

At this point, Fiercepaw is so tired, she can barely keep her eyes open so she doesn't make any protests. She waits quietly as he quickly catches a robin and a squirrel before unburying her thrush. The exercise has warmed her a little but she still shivers as the cold chill lingers. With the prey swinging from his jaws, Blueflame leads Fiercepaw back to camp, walking with her to the elders den.

Fiercepaw can barely hear the elders thanks, too tired to do anything but yawn and follow sleepily after Blueflame when he directs her to the apprentices den. He walks in with her, remembering this den fondly as she settles into her nest. Blueflame looks around as he settles beside her. Worry is still a thorn in his heart so Blueflame decides to stay until Fiercepaw has fallen asleep.

Lowering his head, Blueflame begins to groom Fiercepaw. His long and rhythmic strokes sooth Fiercepaw as her eyes drift closed as the scent of her mentor winds around her. Fiercepaw lets her purr rumble through her body until the dark sleep claims her. Licking her ear soothingly, Blueflame waits until her eyes close before he rises and pads out.

Honeypaw narrows her eyes after the blue tom before tossing her head and turning her back to Fiercepaw. Boulderpaw curls against her, not noticing his friends actions.

Too bad or he might have been able to sense the turmoil and darkness brewing in his friend...

 **XXX**

"Fiercepaw! Did you hear? We are going on a hunting patrol together!" Goldenpaw's vibrant green eyes are wide with excitement as she trots up to Fiercepaw, who is eating a mouse. Fiercepaw swallows the last of the juicy fresh kill and rises to her paws, excitement flaring in her silver eyes.

"Really? Who else is going on the patrol?" Fiercepaw asks eagerly and Goldenpaw turns to point out their Clanmates.

"We are going with Lightningpaw and Longclaw, Thistletail and Cloudfeather, Skyfang and Honeypaw." Goldenpaw says, her emerald eyes dimming a little at the last two names. The two sisters are not on the best of terms ever since Honeypaw struck up the enmity with Fiercepaw the same day that Goldenpaw struck up a friendship.

"Did you ever figure out why Honeypaw was talking with Winterstar at the border?" Fiercepaw meows, lowering her voice and leaning closer. Goldenpaw nods, glancing around covertly.

"She wants to be Chosen." Goldenpaw reveals in a whisper. Her silver eyes wide, Fiercepaw stares at her golden friend.

"What?" Fiercepaw meows loudly and Goldenpaw shushes her with a jet black paw, rolling her eyes.

"It isn't that odd. A lot of cats dream about being Chosen." Goldenpaw meows, shrugging her golden shoulder. Her tail flicks restlessly on the ground as she glances around.

"Do you? Want to be Chosen?" Fiercepaw meows hesitantly and Goldenpaw shakes her head, her green gaze lingering on Lightningpaw as the white and silver tom talks with his mentor.

"No, I plan on staying here. This is my Clan and I won't think any other way." Goldenpaw meows firmly and Fiercepaw purrs, nudging their black and gold shoulders together playfully.

"I wonder why?" She teases and Goldenpaw ducks her head, flicking Fiercepaw in the shoulder with her tail. Fiercepaw mrows with laughter, scenting the embarrassment coming off her friend.

"How has catching fish been going?" Goldenpaw deflects, knowing Fiercepaw has been trying to catch fish for the elders for the past two sunrises.

"Not very well." Fiercepaw grumbles, her shoulders slumping. "I don't get why it is so hard! BrookClan cats do it easily everyday!" Fiercepaw meows, her silver eyes indignant. "I can see them on the other side of the lake padding out with pawfuls of fish!" The inky black and gleaming silver 'paw sounds as if she thinks the BrookClan cats are catching the prey just to rub it in that she can't.

"Well there is your answer." Goldenpaw meows, picking out a finch and peeling back the feathers so she can bite into the soft flesh beneath.

"What?" Fiercepaw meows, tilting her head charmingly to the side. Goldenpaw swallows her fresh bite and rolls her eyes at her younger friend.

"You can't catch fish because you are not a BrookClan cat." Goldenpaw meows matter of factly and Fiercepaw shakes her head stubbornly.

"I _can_ and _will_ catch a fish." She promises as Blueflame and Swanfang pad up.

"Still going on about that?" Blueflame meows teasingly, flicking her silver tipped ear with his tail. Fiercepaw rolls her eyes, stretching out and getting to her paws as Goldenpaw quickly finishes her finch.

"You never should have told me that Sharpfang likes fish!" She accuses the elegant blue tom. "You know how I can get when I set my mind to something and this task is practically impossible!" Fiercepaw meows loudly, causing Blueflame to laugh, his orange eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I suppose this is all my fault?" He meows teasingly and Fiercepaw gives him a droll look, nipping at his ear. Blueflame mrows his laughter, ducking his head away and shaking his head at her.

"Can I go say bye to Aspenkit really quick?" Fiercepaw asks and Blueflame hesitates. "Please?" Fiercepaw meows and pushes off the ground so she can balance on her two back paws and press her two front paws together pleadingly. Blueflame mrows laughter as she drops down and looks at him. Her black silver-tipped ears are perked forwards, the tuffs at the base sticking out and her fringe falling in front of her left eye. She looks adorable and Blueflame caves.

"Fine, but make it quick!" He calls as she dashes off to find the kit.

Nosing into the nursing den, Fiercepaw takes a second so her eyes can adjust to the darker area. Frostheart is curled by Aspenkit, grooming her while the small kit meows about her favorite herb.

"And mint can also help cure all of the coughs!" Aspenkit meows happily.

"And the coughs are?" Fiercepaw meows, announcing her presence with Aspenkit's favorite- a quiz.

"Greencough, whitecough and..." Aspenkit slows down, thinking hard about the last one. "Um...blackcough?" Aspenkit asks and Fiercepaw nods happily. Aspenkit beams happily, purring as her mother grooms her.

"Hey, I am going on a Hunting Patrol, when I get back do you want to visit the elders?" Fiercepaw meows and Aspenkit nods gleefully.

"Sure! Have fun!" Aspenkit mews cheerfully and Fiercepaw dips her head in acknowledgement before spinning around and wiggling out of the den. Trotting across the clearing, she stops by Goldenpaw, who is staring at their two mentors.

"When do you think they will announce they are mates?" Goldenpaw asks and Fiercepaw shrugs, uncomfortable with talking about it. She feels...off at the thought of her mentor becoming mates with Swanfang.

"Who knows? Let's go talk with Lightningpaw." Fiercepaw suggests, nudging Goldenpaw to her paws and leading her over to their silver and white friend. She resolutely decides to ignore the way her mentor moons over the white she-cat.

"Hey guys! Are you excited to be on a Hunting Patrol?" Lightningpaw asks and Fiercepaw nods, shuffling her paws anxiously.

"Excited and worried. I'm still no good at hunting animals on the ground. Birds in the air? I'm awesome but I try hunting mice and it's like the sticks are _drawn_ to my large paws!" Fiercepaw complains, pouting a little. Lightningpaw reaches forward and presses his nose comfortingly to her ear.

"It's going to be fine. I remember I couldn't do any decent hunting for a moon when I first started out. My paws were too big for me and I didn't know how to handle them. Once I started growing into them, I became one of the best hunters in the apprentice den!" Lightningpaw boasts and Fiercepaw cracks a smile, her worries soothed.

"Thanks, Lightningpaw." She meows, rising to her paws eagerly.

"Anytime!" The other 'paw teases and they laugh with Goldenpaw as they head for the Clan entrance. Cloudfeather and Thistletail are talking happily with Longclaw about the abundance of prey this season. "And by the way, my dad has heard about you trying to fish for him." Lightningpaw meows happily, talking about Sharpfang.

"Oh no." Fiercepaw groans, feeling embarrassment heat her dark, spiky fur.

"No! He thinks you need some help so he wanted me to ask if you wanted him to teach you how to fish?" Lightningpaw asks and Fiercepaw perks up, excitement at the thought of _finally_ catching a fish cheering her up instantly.

"Sure! Can he still fish though?" Fiercepaw asks curiously and Lightningpaw mrows with laughter, thinking of how offended his dad will be at that. "Lightningpaw?" Fiercepaw asks as the tom begins sinking to the ground with the force of his laughter. His amber eyes are slitted happily and Fiercepaw feels a smile tug at her, regardless of her confusion.

"Ignore him. Apparently all toms are mouse-brained." Goldenpaw meows dismissively and Fiercepaw nods, her silver eyes wide.

"I can see that." Fiercepaw mutters before shrugging and turning to her golden-furred best friend. "How has your training been?" She asks and Goldenpaw's green eyes dim. "What's wrong?" Fiercepaw asks and Goldenpaw shrugs.

"I was good at pretty much everything at first but...lately I haven't been doing so good. My hunting is dismal, I almost always lose the mock-battles I have with Lightningpaw and Swanfang and dad hasn't had time to spend with me in what seems like moons!" Goldenpaw says, her meow bordering on a wail. Sympathy washes over Fiercepaw and she presses her pelt against Goldenpaws.

"I am not very good at much either. Maybe we could practice together." Fiercepaw suggests and the golden apprentice nods, feeling a little better.

"Where?" She asks and Fiercepaw hesitates before making up her mind.

"I know a place but we can only go to it at night. I'll wake you up tonight and show you the place." Fiercepaw meows quickly as the group starts leaving. The two trots after the disappearing pelts of their Clan-mates as they meow together. Curiosity stirs in Goldenpaw and she glances at Fiercepaw. Her small, dark, spiky pelt is ruffled by the wind, the silver accents on her paws, ears, chest and nose glinting in the light.

"Is the place far?" Goldenpaw meows lowly, uncertain about sneaking out to train at night.

"It's closer than you would think!" Fiercepaw meows cheerfully, gleeful at the thought of having some help with training. She _really_ doesn't like letting Blueflame down in their training. He tries to be good about it but every time she sees the disappointment in his eyes, it kills Fiercepaw.

She wants nothing more than to be the best apprentice possible- one that her mentor can be proud to have.

* * *

Warriorcatgirl12 - Hey! Thanks for saying that, I work hard to make sure that is what other readers feel like. I'm gonna go check out your 13 - I see what you mean about the violent path but as the writer, I can tell you that it either won't be Honeypaw or won't be just Honeypaw going down the dark path...and yes, poor Fiercepaw. I feel so bad that I killed off her littermate but it was part of the story!

MoonClan will be playing a large part in this story, right now I am just building it up. I explained some about MoonClan in chapter seven and some in this chapter as well. MoonClan follows the Warrior Code like the other Clans but they are different. MoonClan is dedicated to ensuring the safety of all Clans from outside influences. Ex: Twolegs, dog packs, rouges, etc. That is to say, the Clans can deal with small stuff like a few cats or one or two straying dogs but MoonClan deals with big things.

I know I probably shouldn't say this but Honeypaw isn't my fav character right now but I will do my best to delve deeper into her character because I get the feeling she is going to be one of the more important characters in future chapters!

The Striking Storms - Aww, thanks! And yes, BlueXFierce is cute so we get more in this chapter! Enjoy! Slytherin Buttercat - First, I love your pen-name! I agree, Silverpaw's death is pretty sad. :( Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

 _"-are you listening to me, Silverpaw?" Frogstrike meowed, looking at the newest member of StarClan. Startled by the sound of his mentors voice, Silverpaw flinched and looked up. Frogstrike towered over him, his pelt such a deep black that it has a green sheen to it, only heightened by the deep emerald color of his eyes. Seeing the clueless look on Silverpaw's face, Frogstrike sighs and shakes his head. "You need to pay attention, Silverpaw. We may not have the worries of a living Clan cat but we have our own problems. Just as the Clans protect from evil on land, we protect from evil here in the stars. Go on but I want you to think about what I have just said." Silverpaw nodded eagerly, his amber eyes aglow as he scrambled to his his paws, dipped his head and took off._

 _Rising to his large paws, Frogstrike lopes after his 'paw._

 _Keeping to the shadows, Frogstrike's green eyes gleam from the shadows. It truly is a good thing Silverpaw is distracted as he races away or Frogstrike might have been caught...and he really doesn't think his ego could stand that._

 _Silverpaw hops across the gleaming silver stones that stick out of the River of Dreams. Silverpaw is careful not to fall into the shimmering purple-silver water before leaping to the other side. Frogstrike carefully follows, staying back a far enough distance. Opening his jaws so he can follow Silverpaw by scent, Frogstrike crosses the river in one bound, his bulging muscles rippling across his pelt as he lands._

 _Silverpaw is heading to the Forest of Thoughts._

 _The Forest of Thoughts is full of large trees that are so old even Frogstrike doesn't know when they first grew. The tree trunks are a deep brown, glinting with hidden shades of dark red mahogany and silvery-white aspen. The leaves drape down, like weeping willows but the leaves are a deep green, similar to the color of Frogstrike's fur._

 _Following after the glimpses of silver pelt, Frogstrike slows down to a trot when he hears another meow. It is a she-cat. The sound of her meow is softer, sweeter but still as strong as his stubborn apprentice. Silverpaw's meow joins the she-cats and as they meow loudly, Frogstrike can hear a similarity in them._

 _Remembering that Silverpaw had a littermate, Frogstrike feels dread sweep through him. He shivers, feeling as though an invisible claw has run down his spine. It is forbidden for StarClan cats to talk with the living Clan cats unless they have a message or prophecy._

 _The punishment can be harsh._

 _The shadows of the original Clan leaders, Night, Storm, Breeze, Pure, Brook and Moon can take away a StarClan cats ability to pull a Clan cat to StarClan._

 _It can be blocked for a short amount of time...or taken away permanently._

* * *

 ** _~-Fight-of-the-Fierce-~_**

* * *

 _"-and Lightningpaw taught me how to fish! It was hard at first, harder than I thought it would be. It took me 5 sunrises to be able to catch one. The taste as it hit my tongue-" Fiercepaw makes a retching sound and Silverpaw mrows his laughter, gleaming amber eyes locked on her silver orbs. "-it was terrible but when I laid the fish down in front of Sharpfang, it was worth it! I don't think the rest of the Clan liked it though, the look on Skyfang's face..." Fiercepaw trails off, giggling merrily with Silverpaw._

 _She never feels so content and at peace than when she is with Silverpaw. He is the one cat that can make her feel perfectly at peace. Not even Blueflame can calm her down so completely._

 _"You are going to have to teach me how to fish." Silverpaw meows eagerly, perking up his ears as he looks at her._

 _The two of them are like mirror images, the opposite but still the same. They are curled up together, Silverpaw's hindquarters curled into Fiercepaw's belly and the same with her. They look at each other with love and happiness gleaming in their eyes. Their ears are perked up, Fiercepaw's inky black tipped in silver and Silverpaw's gleaming silver tipped with inky black. The tuffs at the base of their ears even sticks out the same way._

 _"I'll teach you how to fish if you teach me how you do the lunge, twist and claw battle move." Fiercepaw bargains and Silverpaw laughs, amusement gleaming in his amber eyes.  
_

 _"You mean the Twisting Lunge Strike?" Silverpaw teases and Fiercepaw rolls her silver orbs, damn near glowing with happiness._

 _"That too!" Fiercepaw teases back, mrowing with laughter._

 _"Fine but only after I can actually catch a fish-"_

 _"Silverpaw." A deep, rumbling tom's voice echoes from the trees and instantly Silverpaw scrambles to his paws, bristling violently as his amber eyes dart around._

 _"Leave, Fiercepaw!" Silverpaw hisses, bristling and puffing his fur out so he is three times larger. Shocked, Fiercepaw rises to her paws, bristling as fear claws her insides._

 _"No! I won't leave you!" Fiercepaw hisses, pressing her pelt against his as they face where the meow came from._

 _"I thought I told you-" Frogstrike steps from the trees, his large form easily towering over the two 'paws. "Not to speak with anyone from the Clans." Frogstrike growls, his deep voice rumbling through the clearing. His pelt gleams greenish-black, his brilliant green eyes almost glowing in the light from the setting sun. His thick fur ruffles a little from a breeze as he stares at the two frozen apprentices._

 _"Frogstrike!" Silverpaw blurts out, taking a protective step forward. Huffing, Fiercepaw ducks around him, baring her gleaming fangs at the legendary warrior. A deep growl rises in her throat as Fiercepaw feels the first stirrings of battle in her veins._

 _"Silverpaw. And you are?" Frogstrike asks, his deep green eyes burning with a strange intensity. At any other time, Fiercepaw would have been cowed instantly but when faced with her littermate in danger, she would battle the entire Dark Forest if she needed to._

 _"I'm Fiercepaw. What are you going to do with my littermate?" Fiercepaw growls, raising her head threateningly and flattening her inky black and silver tipped ears tightly against her head. Her tail is tucked low but she bristles angrily, baring her gleaming white fangs and hissing when he takes a step forward.  
_

 _"I am going to take my apprentice to face the Council of Six and they will decide what his punishment shall be." Frogstrike meows calmly, taking another step forward. Fiercepaw hisses, clawing the air in front of her in a threatening maneuver. Despite himself, Frogstrike feels a surge of admiration for the fierce devotion this little 'paw is showing. Her fear-scent is rising and yet she still doesn't back down._

 _Interesting._

 _"Let me come." Fiercepaw meows, Silverpaw stepping forward._

 _"Fiercepaw! If you go there, they may be able to inflict punishment on you too!" Silverpaw meows loudly, shock flaring in his amber eyes. But calm determination has replaced spitting rage in Fiercepaw's eyes and she won't back down. She stares right at Frogstrike, trembling- but not backing down._

 _"Fine." Frogstrike dips his head slightly in respect and a flush of pride sweeps through Fiercepaw. Then Frogstrike moves forward and she is instantly on guard, bristling, flattening her ears and tucking her tail in. Silverpaw swipes his tongue comfortingly over Fiercepaw's ear and she leans into his side as Frogstrike comes to a halt. "The two of you do not know where to go so you will have to follow me." There is a blatant warning in his eyes. If they try to run- he will follow._

 _Fiercepaw and Silverpaw exchange frightened looks but nod and follow after him. As Frogstrike leads the way out of the Forest of Thoughts, Fiercepaw looks around curiously. Her and Silverpaw only ever meet in the Forest because neither of them want to be caught._

 _Looks like that plan didn't work._

 _Breaking into a lope, Frogstrike's speed takes Fiercepaw off guard and she scrambles to keep up with him. Stretching out her paws, she digs them into the ground, propelling herself faster. Catching up to the older tom, she settles into an easy pace with Silverpaw panting on her other side._

 _"Do you really have to do this?" Fiercepaw meows and Frogstrike comes to an abrupt halt. Skidding to a stop, Fiercepaw and Silverpaw whirl around in identical poses of pleading looks and lowered heads. Frogstrike walks forward, his pelt rippling as he comes to a stop in front of them. His greenish-black fringe is spiked and so long that it curls around the edge of his scarred muzzle._

 _"You two broke the rules. Why shouldn't I do this?" Frogstrike meows, feeling bad for the two 'paws. Neither of them truly know what they are doing. To break the rules like this..._

 _"He is my littermate! I need him. I wasn't supposed to lose Silverpaw." Fiercepaw meows, deep grief edging her words. Frogstrike hesitates, glancing over their shoulders, towards the setting sun. Towards where the Council of Six like to rest and play at the end of the day._

 _"Please Frogstrike? Can you keep our secret?" Silverpaw pleads, the two of them pressing their pelts closely together. Neither of them want to go through the pain of losing the other ever again._

 _Seeing the pain in his apprentice's eyes, Frogstrike sits back on his haunches as he looks at the two of them._

 _"You two are still planning on seeing each other." Frogstrike meows, not asking- but stating. Exchanging determined glances, Fiercepaw and Silverpaw nod. Frogstrike feels his heart clench at remembrance. He once had a littermate. Swoopflight. The tom had turned rouge and left NightClan. When Frogstrike (paw then) found out, it destroyed him. He never saw his littermate again._

 _Seeing the devotion these two 'paws have towards each other, Frogstrike cannot find it in himself to split them up. He sighs, rising to his paws and padding forward._

 _"I cannot stop you but if you get caught, I cannot help you." Frogstrike meows and pauses, glancing over his shoulder. "Do what you will." Then the tom races away._

 _Stunned, Fiercepaw and Silverpaw stare after him before turning to each other._

 _"I have to go. See you tomorrow night?" Fiercepaw asks and Silverpaw nods, still shocked that his mentor gave in. "Good bye, Silverpaw." Fiercepaw nuzzles his shoulder before slowly fading away. Silverpaw stays still, his heart shadowed with dread. He has had this feeling once before._

-Flashing pain ripping through his shoulder. Letting out a loud, hurt wail as the fox's musk invaded his nose. Crying out as hot blood began pouring from his body. Staring up at the sky, hearing Fiercekit's wails spiral through the fog of hurt. Wake up, wake up, wake up!-

 _This dread was in his heart the night him and Fiercepaw snuck out and wandered onto MoonClan territory. Just like that night though, Silverpaw is willing to take the risk. He loves Fiercepaw and misses his sister desperately. These nights when they can sneak away and meet are healing balms on their wounded souls._

 _Sighing, his silver head drooping, Silverpaw pads away; deeper into StarClan and farther from Fiercepaw._

* * *

 _ **~-Fight-of-the-Fierce-~**_

* * *

Waking up with a startled yowl, Fiercepaw pants lightly. Honeypaw stirs over by Boulderpaw, the two of them curled up together. As Fiercepaw looks over at them, she feels a flash of envy. The two might not be littermates but they are close and Fiercepaw envies that. She has Goldenpaw but the golden apprentice is close to Lightningpaw as well. Fiercepaw climbs out of her nest, trying to place her paws carefully. Light trembles shake Fiercepaw as she carefully creeps out of the apprentice den, what just happened in StarClan leaving her shaken and scared.

She had almost lost him.

Again.

It was almost like StarClan doesn't want her and Silverpaw to be with each other. As littermates though, they struggle to stay together. The promised each other that they would always be there for each other. Neither of them have any intentions of breaking that promise.

Padding out into the clearing, Fiercepaw veers towards the medicine den. The scents as she pass it remind her of Aspenkit. The cream and grey kit always has the gentle scent of herbs clinging to her pelt now, no matter how much grooming Frostheart does. It amuses both Fiercepaw and Aspenkit to hear Frostheart muttering stubbornly about it but they try not to poke fun...much.

Nosing her way into the tunnel behind the den, Fiercepaw presses herself to the ground as she claws her way through to the other side. The little clearing comforts her and she relaxes a little as she pads over to the small pile of rocks and leaps up, only scrabbling a little bit. It is far better than when she was a kit and had to be _lifted_ up by Blueflame.

The clearing carries the scents of Fiercepaw, Blueflame and now Goldenpaw.

This is their little extra training center and both Goldenpaw and Fiercepaw take advantage of it as often as they can. It is harder for Fiercepaw though because she needs to sleep so she can see Silverpaw. At the same time, she does her best to help out Goldenpaw. The two conflicting desires often leave Fiercepaw tired and sluggish during the day, something that disappoints Blueflame.

Fiercepaw does her best, pushing herself to her limits so she can train with Blueflame during the day, train with Goldenpaw at night and visit with Silverpaw at night. All of that leaves hardly any time for _true_ sleep and Fiercepaw's reflexes aren't all that sharp as a result.

There is going to be a Gathering Tournament in a moon though and Fiercepaw hopes that her dismal performance won't affect whether or not she will be chosen as one of the cats to go. Sighing, she drops her head on her silver dipped paws and peers over at the small pond under the drooping branches of the tree. Fiercepaw tried to go back to sleep but couldn't manage.

Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Silverpaw's terrified amber eyes as they got caught.

The sun slowly rose and finally Fiercepaw hopped down, carefully leaving and skirting around the Medicine den so that no cat would see her coming from the secret tunnel. Once she was clear, Fiercepaw loped across the clearing and slipped into the apprentice den. As she settled into her nest, Goldenpaw stirred, pulling away from Lightningpaw's side and looking at her friend with clear green eyes.

"Hard night?" Goldenpaw mewed quietly. Settling into her nest, Fiercepaw nodded her head and peered over at her best friend.

"Yeah, it was a bad dream." Fiercepaw meowed back, exhaustion echoing in her meow. It really hasn't been easy on her for the past few sunrises. Goldenpaw nods sympathetically, familiar with bad dreams.

"Do you know what you are doing today?" Goldenpaw meows quietly, shuffling a little closer so their pelts are pressing together. Fiercepaw shakes her head, reaching over and swiping her tongue down Goldenpaw's back. Goldenpaw starts grooming her too as they share tongues.

"What about you?" Fiercepaw mews, her voice muffled through Goldenpaw's thick golden fur.

"I am going on a hunting patrol with Honeypaw." Goldenpaw meows, sounding dispirited. "And our father is leading the patrol." Fiercepaw winces, feeling bad for her friend.

"Well if he doesn't pay attention to him, force him to." Fiercepaw meows, cracking a flea between her gleaming white teeth.

"How?" Goldenpaw asks, pausing in her grooming to look at her friend.

"Do an impressive catch." Fiercepaw mews simply and Goldenpaw huffs a little laugh, flicking her tail at her friend.

"Ha, ha. As if it is that easy!" Goldenpaw teases as they finish grooming each other. Hearing more noise coming from the camp, the two she-cats rise and stretch before prodding Lightningpaw awake, being careful not to prick him with their claws.

"Come on, you lazy furbag!" Fiercepaw meows, placing her paws firmly on his side and shoving. Goldenpaw muffles her laughter as she flicks his nose with her tail. After a few moments, Lightningpaw's nose twitches and he wakes up with a massive sneeze. Staring with shock, the two she-cats exchange a delighted look before breaking out into yowls of laughter.

Honeypaw and Boulderpaw wake up with identical looks of surprise and annoyance at the rude awakening. Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw can't bring themselves to feel bad right now though, too busy rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Hey!" Lightningpaw exclaims, only causing them to laugh harder at the dumbfounded look on his face. "Not funny!" Lightningpaw meows mock-crossly but the smile twitching on his face makes them laugh even harder. "Traitors." He mutters, rolling to his large paws and shaking his white and silver pelt out before stalking out of the apprentice den. Still laughing a little, the two she-cats follow along behind him.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Aspenkit meows, bouncing over. The fluffy cream and grey dappled kit is four, almost five moons old and still looks like she is three moons old. Fiercepaw is sympathetic to her friend, remembering how just yesterday, Eagleblaze commented about how much smaller she is compared to Lightningpaw. That had hit her pride pretty hard so she had stalked off to try and catch some mice.

Key word: tried.

She didn't manage to catch any. Somehow she did manage to catch a root in her paw and tumble right into a pile of prickles. The round balls stung and she yelped loudly, calling Blueflame, Eagleblaze, Lightningpaw, Longclaw, Skyfang and Honeypaw to witness her dismal attempt at hunting. Honeypaw had snickered and Skyfang didn't cut her off because him and every other cat except for Lightningpaw and Blueflame were too busy laughing their fur off.

Point is, it can be hard, being so much smaller than everyone around you.

"We woke up Lightningpaw with the tail trick." Goldenpaw meowed, still snickering as they stretched and yawned.

"Really?" Aspenkit bounced on her paws eagerly, her blue-grey eyes sparkling under her fringe. "That is so cool! I wish there were some other kits in the nursing den with me. It can be so lonely some times." Aspenkit mewed, watching enviously as Fiercepaw, Lightningpaw and Goldenpaw straightened.

"I don't think you will have long to wait." Goldenpaw joked, flicking her tail at Foxclaw, the dark ginger she-cat's stomach large as she laid on her side. "She will have to moving in soon. The kits are only a moon away." Goldenpaw meowed and Aspenkit's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Really?" She asked and Fiercepaw nodded.

"And her daughter Featherleap is going to be moving in not long after her." Fiercepaw meowed, seeing the elegant light-brown she-cat with her white patches and swollen belly. Aspenkit wiggled with excitement, her little ears flicking up with happiness at the prospect of having playmates.

"And don't forget Poppyfeather." Lightningpaw meowed quietly, not wanting his ears to get clawed by the temperamental cream queen as she passed by, her dark grey stripes gleaming on her back and down her sides, almost wrapping around hear heavy belly. Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw nodded in agreement, watching her purr and twine tails with her mate, Eagleblaze.

"Ready to go, Goldenpaw?" Swanfang meows and the three apprentices and one kit whirl around, almost falling over each other in their effort to act like they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Yup!" Goldenpaw meowed eagerly, leaping to her paws eagerly. Suspicious, Swanfang narrowed her amber eyes and looked her over before flicking her gaze over Fiercepaw and Lightningpaw. The inky black apprentice blinked her silver eyes innocently, the silver dash on the bridge of her nose glinting in the light as she leaned into the white and silver apprentices side.

"What were you three doing?" Swanfang meowed curiously, Aspenkit snorting crossly as she climbed to her paws.

"Four!" She protested and Swanfang looked taken-aback for a moment, causing a fierce burst of pride to bloom in Fiercepaw's chest.

"Right..." Swanfang meowed uncertainly, her eyes a little wide at the vehemence of the kit. Fiercepaw had to muffle her laughter in Lightningpaw's shoulder as Swanfang beckoned Goldenpaw to join her with a flick of her slim white tail. "Come on, Goldenpaw. We don't want to be the last ones ready." Swanfang meowed and trotted away. Goldenpaw paused to roll her eyes and smile at Fiercepaw, Lightningpaw and Aspenkit before leaving.

"Do you think Swanfang knows how much that bossy tone irritates Goldenpaw?" Lightningpaw muttered and Fiercepaw shrugged, watching with amusement as Goldenpaw and Honeypaw immediately started sniping at each other.

"It's a toss up." Fiercepaw meowed. "It could be she is using that voice because she really doesn't know-" Fiercepaw began.

"Or she is using it because she knows and it prompts Goldenpaw to move faster." Aspenkit finished, beaming with pride up at Fiercepaw, who nodded in approval.

"Exactly." Fiercepaw agreed, nodding her head.

"I think it might be the-" Lightningpaw began but got interrupted by Blueflame's meow.

"Fiercepaw! I am going with hunting patrol-" Blueflame meowed, his orange eyes lingering crossly on how she is leaning against the larger apprentice. Fiercepaw perks up, her ears tilted forward, the silver tips glinting in the light.

"Really?" She meowed eagerly and he nodded.

"You will be staying here on elder duty." Blueflame meowed, causing Fiercepaw to stare at him with shock and a little hurt. She likes taking care of the elders but at the same time, as his apprentice, she should be going with him. Blueflame flicked an ear back but otherwise didn't acknowledge the hurt expression she is wearing.

"Why?" Fiercepaw meowed, rising to her silver dipped paws, her inky, spiky black pelt bristling. Blueflame turns his head, checking to see if the patrol is ready yet. Satisfied they are not, he turns back to her and reaches out, intending to press a soothing lick to her head. Hurt, Fiercepaw jerks back and turns her head away. "Fine!" Fiercepaw snapped, brushing angrily past him and stalking stiff-legged in the direction of the elders den.

Spoting how angry Fiercepaw is, Goldenpaw breaks off her argument with Honeypaw and trots over to her, falling in beside her.

"What happened?" Goldenpaw meowed and Fiercepaw stopped abruptly, turning to face her with silver pools of sadness.

"Blueflame is going on the patrol with you guys but I have to stay behind and do elder duty." Fiercepaw meows lowly, her eyes flashing as she begins to bristle again. "And one guess to the reason why." Fiercepaw hisses angrily, her steel gaze locked on Blueflame and Swanfang meowing animatedly with each other.

"Whoa." Goldenpaw meowed, taken aback at Blueflame going out without Fiercepaw and the anger her friend is displaying. Dropping her gaze down, Goldenpaw's eyes widen when she sees the deep gouges in the earth Fiercepaw is leaving as she flexes her claws angrily. Goldenpaw hadn't looked at her friend as dangerous before but seeing the dark look in her eyes and how sharp her claws are, Goldenpaw shivers a little before immediately feeling guilty.

This is her friend!

"Listen, I have to go. Elder duty. See you later." Fiercepaw spits out before spinning around and stalking into the elders den. She very pointedly _doesn't_ look back when Swanfang's laughter rings out and her heart twists painfully in her chest.

* * *

 _ **~-Fight-of-the-Fierce-~**_

* * *

Fiercepaw finally manages to calm down, finished cleaning Leafstrike, the dappled golden-brown elder smiling thankfully.

"Wow, that feels so much better. Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw are good apprentices but they never stop by our den unless they have to." Leafstrike meows, stretching out on her side and purring lightly as the sun warms her pelt.

"I should have stopped by yesterday." Fiercepaw meows apologetically, settling down beside Mossheart and ducking her head to groom her.

"Well, yesterday is the first day you managed to catch a fish for Sharpfang. We understood." Mossheart meows, shooting a pointed look at the white and orange spotted elder.

"And good job on that!" Sharpfang praises, twisting his head around to nib at his back. "That fish was delicious!" Sharpfang sounded ridiculously pleased and his mate, Leafstrike shook her head with a loving smile on her face.

"Your breath didn't smell delicious." She mutters to Mossheart and Fiercepaw, the two she-cats stifling their laughter.

"What was that?" Sharpfang asks, whipping his head around and narrowing blue eyes.

"Nothing, dear." Leafstrike reassures him and he huffs, settling into his nest. Fiercepaw snickers into Mossheart's pelt, feeling more relaxed and comfortable as the time passes by. It always feels better to be surrounded by the elders. They have so many good stories and a kind word at the ready.

"Now, shall we tell a story?" Redclaw asks and Fiercepaw perks up. The ginger tom rarely tells stories but when he does, they are often exciting and rich with history.

"Yes, please!" Fiercepaw meowed eagerly, twisting her ears in his direction. He muffled a purr at the adorable sight and cleared his throat.

"I think I shall tell the story of PureClan." He began and Fiercepaw's eyes widened. Rarely did anyone meow about PureClan so Fiercepaw has a spotty history of why that Clan was cast out and became rouges and kittypets. Settling onto her haunches, Fiercepaw ducked her head down in preparation to groom and listen to a story.

"For this story, I must go all the way back to the beginning of the Clans. We were six cats. Storm Flash, Brook Flow, Breeze Hunter, Night Shadow, Pure Fur and Moon Shine. Littermates Storm Flash and Brook Flow grew up as rouges, Breeze Hunter was a loner roaming the moors, Night Shadow, Pure Fur and Moon Shine were all kittypets that did not know each other. Our story starts out with Storm Flash and Brook Flow..." Redclaw began, his deep voice low and soothing. He was already having images form in her mind with his words.

Storm Flash was a steel grey tom with bright blue eyes and Brook Flow was a sleek bronze she-cat with startling amber-gold eyes. Breeze Hunter was lean and muscled tom with a dappled blue-grey pelt and green eyes. Night Shadow was a she-cat and had a sleek black pelt and amber eyes. Pure Fur was brilliant white and the tom had green eyes while his littermate Moon Shine had a sleek silver pelt, black paws and shining silver eyes.

"Lionstar!" The peaceful anticipation of the rest of the story is shattered in an instant when Honeypaw screeches her fathers name. In an instant, Fiercepaw has raced out of the elders den, worry smothering her heart. Her eyes land on Honeypaw, who is crouched in the center of the clearing, panting heavily and trembling as she drops her head low.

"Honeypaw! Are you all right? Where is the rest of your patrol? Goldenpaw?" Lionstar meows the large, golden tom effortlessly leaping down from his high perch and leaping over to her side in three bounds. Honeypaw meowed something urgently to him as the rest of the worried clan gathered around. Fiercepaw was joined by her father, Talonstrike and pressed into his side, seeking comfort.

He glanced down at his little daughter, feeling a rush of protective warmth and soothingly licking her ear. She turned to look up at him, worry for her friend drowning the light in her eyes and she opened her mouth. Before Fiercepaw could say anything though, Lionstar broke away from Honeypaw and bounded over to the Leader's Perch, reaching it and climbing up before turning to his clan.

"StormClan! The hunting patrol that was sent out at Sunhigh has captured a rouge." Whispers of worry and intrigue instantly flood through the gathered cats and Fiercepaw sees Nightstream glance her way worriedly but doesn't pay it any attention. "The cats are fine and they are bringing the rouge back. I ask that the pregnant queens gather by the nursery with their mates just in case this is a trap of any sort. All kits are also to go back to the nursing den and apprentices shall gather at the bottom of the Leader's Perch with the warriors. Cloudfeather and Thistletail, you two will guard the elders den until the danger passes." Lionstar orders and the mates dip their heads in understanding.

Confused and startled, Fiercepaw allows herself to be herded to the Leader's Perch with her father. They straighten out in a line, facing the entrance in an intimidating manner. The warriors look ready for battle, pelts bristling and unsheathing their claws with growls rumbling lowly in their throat. Fiercepaw is shaking with fear and worry, her pelt plastered to her smaller frame. What...what if Goldenpaw is hurt?

Nightstream slips in beside her kit, exchanging a cordial nod with her barely-still mate and letting her presence help sooth their daughter. Fiercepaw doesn't relax though, her silver gaze locked on the entrance to the tunnel into the camp. It doesn't take long for sounds to reach the camp. Muffled growls and anger-scents drift into the camp and it puts them all on edge.

The fearsome line of warriors in front of the Leader's Perch begins a low, steady growl and Fiercepaw straightens, glancing at them and mimicking their positions. She holds her head high, silver tipped ears pressed low against her head as she puffs out her inky, spiky black pelt, lashing her black silver tipped tail behind her as she unsheathes her claws.

Nightstream feels a burst of pride go through her and she exchanges a warm look with Talonstrike before faltering. He doesn't seem to notice, turning his attention to the entrance tunnel. Nightstream looks at him and his handsome profile makes her heart twist a little. She has missed him. So much. Talonstrike's crimson eyes are focused and alert as he gazes at the tunnel, his tail gently stroking down Fiercepaw's back.

The voices grow louder and then Skyfang enters, at the head of the patrol with Stonecloud, Swanfang, Blueflame and Hawkstorm surrounding the rouge and...Goldenpaw? Shocked, Fiercepaw stops growling for a moment and stares at her friend. Goldenpaw looks proud, a small trickle of blood leaking down from her ear and her golden pelt ruffled but otherwise unhurt. From where she is standing, Fiercepaw can't see the rouge but right now, she doesn't really care to.

"Skyfang, Honeypaw's paws were swift and brought us the news of our...visitor. I see you managed to catch him. Good job." Lionstar sounds calm and almost bored so Fiercepaw relaxes back and holds her head up high as she stares at the group of cats in the center of the clearing.

"Wasn't Lionstar supposed to be with the patrol?" Fiercepaw meows lowly, confused for a moment. Talonstrike nods and whispers in her ear.

"He was but Mintleaf requested an audience with him. She returned last night from a Medicine Cat Gathering. They meet every half moon. Once before the Gathering Tournament and once during." Talonstrike meows and Fiercepaw nods, returning her attention to the group.

Skyfang bows his head at his leader's words before stepping to the side. Stonecloud, Swanfang, Blueflame and Hawkstorm follow his example, leaving Goldenpaw alone with the rouge. It is a tom. He is a little smaller than Goldenpaw but still taller than Fiercepaw. His pelt is a smoky grey with small hints of orange and red when the sun dapples over him. His tail is slim with small spikes of fur and one of his front paws is white all the way up to under his shoulder. His eyes glimmer orange-red as he looks around curiously, his fringe spiked and orange-red trimmed with the same smoky grey-black color as his pelt.

"I thank you Lionstar but the credit for the capture goes to Goldenpaw. She was the one that scented out the rouge while he was sleeping and captured him. He put up a fight but while Goldenpaw was caught off guard, she fought valiantly and only sustained a minor injury on her ear before subduing the rouge." Skyfang meowed, his noble actions causing Goldenpaw to look startled for a second before an even fiercer pride swept over her features.

"Thank you, Skyfang. Goldenpaw, those are the actions of a warrior and I commend you for defending your Clan so vigilantly." Lionstar meowed, keen pride glinting in his eyes as he looks at his oldest daughter. She puffs out her chest, head up high and her emerald eyes glinting happily as she dips her head respectfully.

"Thank you, Lionstar." Goldenpaw meows, her voice shaking only a little bit before she ducks her head again and trots over to Fiercepaw's side, slipping in between her and Nightstream.

"Was he hard to catch?" Fiercepaw meows to her friend and Goldenpaw nods before shaking her head.

"I think my nerves made it harder than it should have been." Goldenpaw meows and Fiercepaw presses her pelt to her friends, feeling the small tremors running through her golden pelt.

"You know-" Fiercepaw begins, trying to comfort her friend and cheer her up. "When I told you this morning to catch something impressive, _this_ isn't quite what I had in mind." She meows dryly, causing Goldenpaw to snort automatically. Lionstar pauses in his meowing, sweeping his piercing gaze over the line of cats. Goldenpaw and Fiercepaw freeze, shaking a little with the effort of keeping their laughter in as he pauses on them. Then his gaze is sweeping on and the two she-cats let out a relieved sigh. They laugh lowly before returning their attention to the chaos in the center.

"As I was saying, why were you trespassing on StormClan territory?" Lionstar meows commandingly and the tom bristles a little before answering.

"I was a rouge in the no-pelts territory with my mother and two littermates." He meows and Fiercepaw exchanges a wide-eyed look with Goldenpaw at the defiance he shows and the knowledge he has gotten so close to the loud, pink creatures that walk up-right on only two legs. "My mother was killed by a no-pelt's monster and one of my littermates was killed by a dog. My last littermate died last moon because of a rattling cough in her chest. No one would help us and we didn't have anywhere to go." Grief glittered in his eyes and Fiercepaw felt a kinship to the tom, relating to the pain of losing a littermate violently and long before they ever should have to. "After that, I had no connection to anyone in the no-pelt's territory. I remembered my mother telling me about wild cats that lived opposite the sun and I traveled here to ask if I could join you- join your...Clan." He stumbles over the word before raising his head proudly and unashamedly as a low muttering springs up.

"You want to join our Clan?" Lionstar sounded shocked and with good reason. Rouges rarely are found on their territory but when they are, they either move on or fight back. They never ask to join but when they do...Lionstar is bound to letting at least one in. See, their ancestors Storm Flash and Brook Flow used to be rouges and it was sworn that should a rouge ever ask to join a Clan, they should be allowed as long as they prove themselves in a moon.

Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw exchanged shocked and excited looks.

What is their Clan Leader going to do?

* * *

Thanks for following and faving my story!

Warriorcatgirl125 - thanks for your review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Why should I accept you into my Clan?" Lionstar meows regally, his golden pelt glowing in the sunlight. The rouge looks unfazed; his reddish-orange eyes steady and unwavering as he tilts his head back, looking up at the leader.

"Because I am a fighter. I can help you protect your territory." The rouge offers up, his smoky grey pelt rippling for a moment, the red and orange hints gleaming in the sunlight. He looks like a living ember, smoldering strongly as it refuses to go out. There are scars on his back, showing his desire to live. Fiercepaw struggles to not tilt her head back to see her leader. The curiosity is burning in her chest and she can hardly keep herself from kittenish acts of wiggling or squeaking impatiently.

Talonstrike smiles, running his tail gently down her spine and soothing her instantly. Fiercepaw leans into her father's side, her silver eyes intent upon the rouge in the center of the clearing. Nightstream feels a flash of jealousy that her daughter is so much closer to her father. Shame replaces that burst of envy in her chest as she comes to the realization that her daughter would be just as close to her if only she hadn't retreated into grief and Boulderpaw.

Her apprentice is at the other end of the defending line, looking a little startled and confused as Honeypaw whispers in his ear.

Nightstream rolls her eyes. Honeypaw is a bad influence on her 'paw. Nightstream can see the desire to be the best burning in the young apprentice but it is unchecked by her parents. It could grow big enough to burn the young she-cat if she isn't careful.

"I must consult with my senior warriors." Lionstar meows and confusion and derision flit across the young tom's face. "This is a matter for the entire Clan. I will not dictate what my Clan must or must not do. That is not how the Clan's work. I am leader because the previous leader chose me but I _stay_ leader because my Clan trust me to lead them safely and carefully through uncertain time such as this one." Lionstar meows, a strong and wise air to him as he leaps from the Leader's Perch in one bound. He lands in crouch in front of the rouge before straightening.

The rouge crouches down, orange-red eyes widening as Lionstar rises to his full height. The majestic golden tom's pelt ripples with muscles, a thick, ropy scar winding down his right shoulder that he earned in a two-day battle against BreezeClan. His pale green eyes radiate warmth and strength, his gleaming fangs peeking out from his muzzle, curved against his jaw. Lionstar is two heads larger than the rouge and fear flashes across his striking eyes.

"Have no fear, young one. I will not harm you unless you pose a threat to my Clan." Lionstar meows, flicking his tail commandingly. Talonstrike pads across the clearing, his lean, white and grey patched pelt smooth and sleek against his muscles. He comes to a stop at Lionstar's right, crimson eyes respectful as he looks at his leader.

Thistletail rises, padded over to the left side, his spiky cream pelt making him look larger than he actually is. His golden eyes gleam mischievously as he halts, dipping his head respectfully. Skyfang stepped forward with Rowanstrike, Cloudfeather and Nightstream flanking him. They all stopped just behind Lionstar.

Lionstar held the rouge's gaze for a moment before turning and gathering in front of the nursery. As they began meowing, Fiercepaw shifted, searching for Lightningpaw. Blueflame padded over and opened his mouth to meow something but Fiercepaw rose up, shooting him an icy glare and striding past him. Spotting the large white and silver tom, Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw trotted over to him, settling on either side of their friend.

"What do Lionstar is going to do?" Fiercepaw meows, tilting her head back to look up at her large friend. Lightningpaw blinked amber eyes, shrugging his large, shaggy shoulders.

"I think he will let the rouge in." Goldenpaw meows and Fiercepaw leans forward, gently poking her nose at her friends small wound. Goldenpaw winced and Fiercepaw shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry but I think you should have Mintleaf take a look at that." Fiercepaw meows and Goldenpaw shuffles her paws, looking sheepish.

"Yeah but I kind of want to do that later." Goldenpaw meows and Fiercepaw purrs with amusement. "What do you think? Do think we keep the rouge or run him out of our territory?" Goldenpaw meows and Fiercepaw pauses, turning her silver gaze to the rouge in the clearing. Just then, he turns his head and meets her gaze. Fiercepaw tenses but he doesn't do anything other than sweep his gaze over her and turn his head away.

"I think Lionstar will keep him. We have to. It's part of the code." Fiercepaw mews, a ripple running through her spiky, inky coat. The two cats nod in agreement just as the group breaks up. The senior warriors pad back into place in the line, seeming more relaxed than before. "Are we keeping him?" Fiercepaw meows to her father and he purrs with amusement, ushering her back in line.

"That is for our leader to say, Fiercepaw." Talonstrike meows, crimson eyes gleaming with amusement. Sighing exaggeratedly, Fiercepaw settles in line beside him and looks anxiously to Lionstar. The large golden tom has bounded up onto the Leader's Perch again, his ears twitching before he stills.

"The Clan has spoken. Welcome to StormClan." Lionstar meows and the rouge relaxes a little. "We have a rule in our Clan. Because StormClan was begun by two rouges, we accept rogues into our clan but on one condition-" The tom tenses up again, a wary look in his startling orange-red eyes. "You must prove yourself worthy to join our Clan within a moon. Once your moon is up, I shall have the Clan cast their vote to see if you stay or leave. Am I understood?" Lionstar meows commandingly and the tom nods curtly. "Good, then we must talk about your name-"

"I _have_ a name!" The tom spat, rising to his paws and bristling angrily. Lionstar nodded, looking down at him. Suddenly shamed by his outburst, the tom sat back down and ducked his head.

"You may have a name but it is not like ours. As a kit, your name has the kit on the end. You though, are not young enough to be a kit, or old enough to be a warrior. Your name will end with 'paw, to signify the path you have placed your paws upon. You may tell me your name and we can add 'paw to it or we can choose an entirely new name to signify the clean start you have chosen. What do you chose?" Lionstar meowed and the rouge seemed stunned he was even being given a choice.

Lionstar waited patiently so Fiercepaw turned her gaze on the rouge, wondering at his choice. The tom fidgeted, seeing so many eyes upon him.

"I choose a new name." He meowed strongly but Fiercepaw could hear the slightest waver in his voice.

"Then we have a new 'paw. He has come to StormClan choosing to leave his old life behind. This tom stands before us and I grant him a new name in the eyes of StormClan and StarClan. From this day forward, you shall be known as Smolderpaw, in honor of the smoldering embers your pelt and eyes remind me of." Lionstar meowed. "As a member of StormClan, you will need a mentor. Talonstrike, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Smolderpaw. Talonstrike, you have shown yourself to be passionate and loyal. I now ask that you pass down all you know to this apprentice." Talonstrike pads forward, reaching out to the newly-named Smolderpaw with his nose.

The other tom shrunk back for a moment but Talonstrike waited, his crimson eyes warm and welcoming. After a moment of hesitation, Smolderpaw reached forward and carefully touched his nose before backing away quickly. There was a moment of pause and then Lionstar led the chant to welcome the new apprentice.

"Smolderpaw! Smolderpaw! Smolderpaw!" The clan began chanting and the tom flattened his ears against his head, bristling with shock. Talonstrike laughed a little before meowing something to the edgy tom. He narrowed orange-red eyes before nodding and straightening. Flashing a charming smile, the smoky grey apprentice raised his head in a gesture of arrogance, the red and orange flickers on his pelt gleaming in the sunlight.

Bounding over, Fiercepaw squirreled between the two, looking up at her father with pride. Talonstrike looked back at her, love and pride and peace gleaming in his crimson eyes. Dipping his head down, he nuzzled her head, a low purr rumbling through him. Feeling loved and cherished, Fiercepaw purred right back before Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw trotted up.

"Now that everyone is back, can we go hunting now?" Lightningpaw asked curiously, his amber eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Please, father?" Fiercepaw meowed eagerly, bouncing on her paws. Talonstrike hesitated before flicking a glance over at Lionstar.

"Let me ask our leader then I will let you know." Talonstrike meowed, a purr rumbling in his throat as he nuzzled Fiercepaw's black silver-trimmed fringe. She purred back at him, ducking her head down and knocking into Goldenpaw's side.

"Hey!" She protested, swiping a black paw playfully at the smaller she-cat. Mrowing with laughter, Fiercepaw jumped to the side, ducking the blow.

"Slowpoke!" Fiercepaw meowed teasingly, her silver eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Guys, shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" Lightningpaw meowed, wrapping his tail around his large paws. Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw paused in their playing, turning to him.

"We probably should." Goldenpaw agreed and Fiercepaw grinned toothily, opening her mouth to meow something when Blueflame padded up beside her, the elegant blue tom seeming to be hesitant when he focused his orange eyes on her.

"Fiercepaw-" Blueflame began and Fiercepaw snapped her jaw closed, a frosty look in her eyes. Lightningpaw and Goldenpaw circled Blueflame, flanking their smaller friend protectively while Smolderpaw watched on with blank eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" Fiercepaw meowed acidly, her spiky dark pelt bristling, the silver dapples on her nose, ears, chest, paws and tail gleaming in the sunlight. "Did you want me to go clean the Medicine Cat den next?" Fiercepaw meowed, poisonous sweetness coating her sharp mew.

"That wasn't it, Fiercepaw!" Blueflame meowed sharply. "I just wanted-"

"-time with Swanfang- without me tagging along. I know what you wanted." Fiercepaw meowed, pinning her ears to her head. "You didn't have to go about it that way though." Fiercepaw meowed, sounding hurt. Blueflame winced, lowering his head a little.

"I know but I wanted to see if I could make it up to you by going hunting?" Blueflame meowed. Fiercepaw hesitated but with Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw supporting her on either side, she shook her head.

"No, I'm going hunting with Goldenpaw, Lightningpaw and my father." She meowed. "You should be happy-" Fiercepaw mewed bitterly. "-now you can spend more time with _Swanfang_." Fiercepaw brushed past Blueflame angrily, meeting her father half way.

"Lionstar agreed, he thinks it will be good for our new apprentice to explore our territory and-" Talonstrike lowered his mew. "-we can evaluate his hunting skills." Talonstrike meowed. Fiercepaw, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw exchanged an excited look.

"Okay." Goldenpaw meowed and they followed as Talonstrike lead the way over to his new apprentice.

"Smolderpaw, I would like to introduce you to the three apprentices that will be joining us on our hunting trip." Talonstrike meowed warmly and Smolderpaw nodded the slightest bit, his orange-red eyes guarded. "This is Goldenpaw, the eldest daughter of Lionstar and Rowanstrike." Goldenpaw nodded at the tom but he didn't nod back, a clear sign of disrespect. Fiercepaw and Lightningpaw bristled a little, offended on their friends' behalf. "This is Lightningpaw and Fiercepaw, my daughter." Talonstrike waved his white and grey dappled tail in their direction.

Fiercepaw gave the tom a frosty look, not liking that he was rude to Goldenpaw.

Smolderpaw didn't seem bothered though, if anything it seemed to amuse him. Fiercepaw humphed, tossing her head and turning to Goldenpaw.

"Race you to the squirrel tree!" Fiercepaw meowed and then lunged for the camp entrance, mrowing her laughter as Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw scrambled after her, yelling at her back. Bursting through the entrance, Fiercepaw raced around a few trees, leaping easily over a few logs and making it to the squirrel tree (named because it is used for the apprentices so they can learn how to safely climb trees). She made it just before Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw and turned, laughing as her friends skidded into her.

Fiercepaw yowled with shock when she got knocked over and all three of them went down in a flailing pile of limbs and tails.

By the time they untangled themselves; Talonstrike and Smolderpaw had caught up and were sitting by a bush, watching them.

"Excellent job there, daughter." Talonstrike meowed, laughter tingeing his voice. Fiercepaw huffed, shaking her head and stalking past him, determined to ignore the way Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw are still laughing about the tangled mess they fell into.

"Sorry but Lightningpaw tripped and took me down with him." Goldenpaw meowed, causing the white and silver tom to shake his head.

"Did not!" He protested and Fiercepaw burst into laughter, almost tripping over a prickle ball and leaning on Lightningpaw's large shoulder to keep her balance.

"I've never seen you trip before, I thought it was an earthquake!" Fiercepaw teased and Goldenpaw started cracking up, her green eyes gleaming with happiness and laughter.

"You three might want to wait up." Talonstrike called, trotting after them with Smolderpaw easily keeping up. Fiercepaw glanced back, stumbling over her paws and muttering under her breath, annoyance sharp in her silver eyes. "Don't worry about it, Fiercepaw." Talonstrike meowed lowly, licking her ear in a comforting manner.

Fiercepaw perked up, giving him a sunny smile and trotting forward, catching up to Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw, slipping between them as they headed to the Prey Clearing. Once they reached it, they lingered on the outer edges, looking out.

The grass was crisp and a vibrant green, tall enough that it would just barely cover a full grown male- but only if he hunched his head, which wasn't a problem considering any cat would have to hunch to get into their hunting crouch.

"Alright, Smolderpaw, you are going first. Have at it." Talonstrike meowed, nodding at the dark grey tom, small hints of red and orange glimmering in his pelt. Smolderpaw shot Talonstrike a baleful look but turned and walked into the grass, dropping down low and disappearing from their sight after a few moments. Once he was sure that Smolderpaw was gone, Talonstrike turned to the three of them. "The first one to catch him is off of herb gathering duty for the next moon." He meowed.

The three of them exchanged playfully competitive glances, each of them flicking each other's ear before turning and splitting up, disappearing into the grass.

Talonstrike settled back onto his powerful haunches, prepared to wait it out and see who would win.

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

Fiercepaw crept through the long grass, her inky black silver-tipped ears perked up as she carefully pulled herself forward through the grass, silver eyes wide and the excitement of the hunt stirring in her. She held her spiky tail low to the ground, her muscles loose as she moved as fluidly as possible through the grass, her ears flicking around when she heard any noise.

It wasn't long until she heard something and crept closer, peering through the grass, dropping lower to the ground until her belly fur was brushing the ground. She spotted Goldenpaw in a spot bare of any grass, her emerald eyes trained where the tip of a dark grey, orange and red tail is disappearing.

Fiercepaw turned and silently crept the other way, fighting to keep her pelt from bristling, small quivers running through her small frame. Fiercepaw trained her ears forward as she drew closer to where she suspected Smolderpaw was at.

Taking a slow breath, Fiercepaw smoothly pushed off with her hind paws, launching herself forward and sailing right onto the shoulders of Smolderpaw. He didn't let out a yowl or tense up like any normal cat; he just threw himself forward, rolling onto Fiercepaw and crushing her.

"Uff!" Her muffled mew broke the silence and Smolderpaw snarled, yanking himself away, whirling around and growling dangerously, the sound low and menacing. Fiercepaw's silver eyes widened and she tried to back away but Smolderpaw jumped.

Yowling with surprise and a little bit of fear, Fiercepaw dodged to the side, stumbling over her paws in her effort to get away.

"Fox heart!" Smolderpaw snarled angrily, his gleaming white fangs flashing ominously in the sunlight as he lunged again, his movements lightning quick. Fiercepaw yowled again, her ears flattened against her head as she lashed out desperately, sloppily with a silver paw. Smolderpaw dodged easily and reared up, looming over her dangerously.

"Get away from her!" Fiercepaw stared in astonishment as Blueflame soared over her head and barreled into Smolderpaw, hissing and spitting angrily, his pelt fluffed up and making him look two times larger than he was. His orange eyes gleamed dangerously as he snaked forward, his lean body rippling with muscles as he lunged forward, long fangs bared as he attacked.

Smolderpaw's eyes widened but he threw himself into the fight with an eagerness that disturbed and intrigued Fiercepaw in equal measures. The two toms snarled and growled, colliding, their claws flashing with small droplets of blood as they raked at each other, hissing and spitting angrily.

Fiercepaw cowered on the ground, never having been in a fight before. She has never had any reason to raise her claws threateningly at another cat in a serious manner before.

Blueflame fights with expert grace, quick and lethal as he used his larger size to force Smolderpaw into backing up. Smolderpaw on the other hand, fought eagerly with a vicious edge that was lacking in Blueflame. Smolderpaw fought like his life was on the line and he wasn't going to lose it, not for any cost or reason.

Fiercepaw's silver eyes were wide with shock and fear and she was cowering on the ground when Talonstrike burst into the small clearing, flanked by Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw.

"Stop!" Talonstrike yowled, lunging forward and fastening his teeth in Blueflame's neck scruff, yanking him away. Smolderpaw roared angrily, startling them all for a moment; none of them expected that deep and lethal sound to come out of the young cat. Smolderpaw lunged forward, murder in his eyes and his claws reaching for Blueflame's throat.

Still hissing and spitting, Blueflame lashed out at the younger tom while Talonstrike attempted to pull him away.

Smolderpaw lunged forward again and as one, Goldenpaw, Lightningpaw and Fiercepaw lunged forward to meet his advances. Smolderpaw skidded to a stop, knowing better than to believe he could defeat all three of them at once.

His sides were heaving with exertion and his smoldering eyes had anger burning in their depths.

"What is this?" He snarled angrily, puffing his pelt out to make himself seem larger. "This wasn't part of the plan, you fox-hearted, chuffed up, crow droppings!" Smolderpaw hissed, making the three apprentices draw back a little at his excessive swearing.

"Knock it off, Blueflame!" Talonstrike growled through Blueflame's fur. "She wasn't in true danger!" Talonstrike's voice was muffled by the mouthful of fur but they all heard and understood what he was saying.

"What?" Fiercepaw meowed, her eyes wide. Shame was churning in her gut over her failure to rise to the fight in a way that would make her mentor proud.

"It was a game!" Smolderpaw spat out, angrily clawing at the ground, carving deep gouges in the earth. "You lying, crow-food, carrion eating, dung-dropping, vomit inducing, arrogant _Clan_ cats!" Smolderpaw spat out, like the word Clan was dirty and didn't deserve to be spoken aloud by him.

Fiercepaw narrowed her eyes, wondering about the way he said Clan. He said it like he knew about the Clans, knew more than he had said to Lionstar earlier. He said it like he knew the Clans and hated them with a deep and fierce passion. Like they had wronged him before and he would never forgive them for it.

"What does that mean?" Blueflame growled, quitting with struggling against Talonstrike. Fiercepaw's father relaxed his hold on Blueflame but didn't let go of him completely.

"I told Smolderpaw to try and catch one of the apprentices without them knowing then told the other three that they were to try and catch him. None of them knew that Smolderpaw was in on it." Talonstrike meowed.

"Are you yanking my tail?" Fiercepaw exclaimed, her mew indignant and angry. "Why in Starclan's name wouldn't you just _tell_ us instead of giving me a chuffing heart attack?" Fiercepaw spat out, bristling angrily and glaring accusingly at her father.

"Fiercepaw!" Talonstrike sounded exasperated. "It was a _test_. For the three of you and Smolderpaw. I couldn't tell you what was happening because then it would affect your performance." Talonstrike explained, carefully releasing Blueflame.

The tom shot a glare at Smolderpaw, stalking over to Fiercepaw and worriedly nudging her around in an attempt to see if she was hurt. Fiercepaw growled at him, stumbling around when he pushed her but Blueflame ignored the warning, his orange eyes anxious.

"I'm _fine_ , Blueflame, so knock it off!" Fiercepaw exclaimed, exasperated with her mentor's over-protectiveness.

"I need to make sure!" Blueflame snapped angrily, nosing her fur carefully, inhaling her scent before finally relaxing. "You don't come near my apprentice again unless you have my permission. Understood?" Blueflame raised his head, his lithe body curled around Fiercepaw protectively as he glared at the other tom.

"Fine!" Smolderpaw spat angrily, his orange-red eyes glowing with annoyance.

"I think this has gotten out of hand." Talonstrike meowed calmly, licking his chest in embarrassment. "I'll admit, it wasn't one of my better ideas so I think we should all head back to camp now." Talonstrike said, walking forward and gesturing with his tail for everyone to follow.

Blueflame and Fiercepaw hung back for a few moments until his racing heart slowed down and his protective instincts slowly calmed.

"Can we go now?" Fiercepaw meowed crossly, attempting to crawl out of the circle Blueflame had created with his body.

"Not yet." He growled, tugging her back in. Fiercepaw huffed and rolled her eyes when he began to rasp his tongue down her back, smoothing her ruffled fur. Fiercepaw submitted to the tongue-washing, settling into the warm circle of his body, purring a little towards the end.

"Better?" Fiercepaw meowed when he finally finished washing her. Blueflame huffed and climbed to his paws, his fur heating up with embarrassment at his overreaction.

"Yes." He meowed curtly and she rolled her eyes, padding beside him while he led the way out of the clearing and back to camp.

"What happened?" Swanfang bounded forward the moment she saw them, her amber eyes wide and anxious as she scanned Blueflame, spotting the blood on his pelt.

"Nothing, it was just a misunderstanding- where are you going?" Blueflame growled, spotting Fiercepaw padding away. Startled at him noticing anything other than the beautiful white she-cat, Fiercepaw stared at him.

"I- was going to check on Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw." She meowed slowly, a little bewildered.

"No you don't." Blueflame hurried forward, curving around her and herding her towards the medicine cat den. "If they are smart, they will come to Mintleaf to get checked out, which is what you are going to do." Blueflame ordered, ignoring Fiercepaw's protests.

"You are the one that got hurt!" Fiercepaw exclaimed and Blueflame shot her an amused look.

"All the more reason you should be there." He meowed and she narrowed her eyes crossly as they got closer.

"Why?" She protested.

"So you can see how annoying it can be to get fussed over by a Medicine cat while you are injured. This will teach you to not get into fights you can't handle." Blueflame scolded her and Fiercepaw rolled her eyes, sighing loudly while he nudged her into the den.

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

"He acts like an over-protective mate." Rowanstrike observed, watching later on as Blueflame fussed over Fiercepaw, talking her into eating a mouse. Blueflame was hovering protectively over Fiercepaw, bristling every time he caught a glimpse of another male. Lightningpaw was shooting covert looks at Fiercepaw but didn't dare move any closer to her, not with how Blueflame is acting at the moment.

"I don't know, I think that is just how Blueflame and Fiercepaw are." Lionstar meowed, taking a bite of his dove. While they watched, Fiercepaw coaxed Blueflame into laying down beside her and sharing the fat mouse. Fiercepaw purred, shaking her head at her mentor.

"Maybe but I don't think Swanfang likes it." Rowanstrike pointed out, prompting him to look over at the sullen white she-cat.

"Well, she has gotten used to a certain level of attention from Blueflame but she needs to realize things are going to change. Especially now that he has an apprentice." Lionstar muttered through his mouthful, earning an amused glance from his mate.

"She's jealous and maybe with good reason." Rowanstrike meowed. "It wouldn't be the first time a mentor has fallen for his apprentice." Rowanstrike teased gently, shooting him a pointed look. Lionstar's pelt heated up and he rolled his eyes, remembering that was how he and Rowanstrike (Rowanpaw at the time) had grown close enough to decide to become mates after she became a full warrior of StormClan.

"Yes but it doesn't always work out like that." Lionstar gently rebuffed, nudging Rowanstrike's ear with his nose.

"We shall see." Rowanstrike meowed, polishing off the rest of her shrew in a few bits and swiping her tongue around her jaw to catch any last prey-blood.

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

"Again." Blueflame meowed, circling Fiercepaw. She pinned her ears to her head, lashing her tail behind her and slowly creeping forward before lunging forward. Blueflame smoothly dodged and whirled around, batting her side and knocking her over. "That was too slow, again." Blueflame ordered, padding back to his starting position.

Grumbling under her breath, Fiercepaw hauled herself to her paws, resisting the urge to yawn. Ever since she froze in that fight with Smolderpaw seven sunrises ago, Blueflame has been almost non-stop battle training.

It is getting harder for Fiercepaw to keep up with all the work being thrown at her and still be able to help out Goldenpaw at night and then meet up with Silverpaw at night with only a few snatched pawfuls of sleep.

"Fiercepaw!" Yowling, Fiercepaw dodges Blueflame at the last moment, too tired to anything more than stumble to the side. "What is going on with you?" Blueflame meowed crossly, padding over to her. Fiercepaw looked down, shame and guilt mixing in her heart.

"Sorry Blueflame." She muttered, staring at the ground. After a moment of observing Fiercepaw and seeing the exhaustion written in every line of her pelt, Blueflame sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, Fiercepaw, back to camp. You can have the rest of the day off." Blueflame meowed and touched his nose comfortingly to her ear. "Just try to sleep some more so you aren't so exhausted during the day, okay?" He meowed and she nodded avoiding his eyes shamefully.

There was nothing wrong with helping out a fellow apprentice but Fiercepaw didn't think Blueflame would appreciate her exhausting herself every night with her drive to someday be able to get her revenge on MoonClan.

She reflexively snarled, unsheathing her claws.

"Maybe if you got more sleep, huh?" Smolderpaw meowed lowly and Fiercepaw muffled a yelp, jumping and tumbling to the side.

"What do you want?" She spat, rising to her paws and bristling angrily. Smolderpaw was unfazed, his still ragged dark grey, orange and red fur unruffled.

"If only your mentor knew what you were _really_ doing at night." Smolderpaw meowed, circling her. Fiercepaw whirled around and hissed at him but her heart was pounding and she could scent her own fear in the air, which meant he definitely could too.

"Leave me alone!" Fiercepaw hissed at him and whirled around, prepared to stalk off.

"Now why would I want to do that? Such a pretty little apprentice." Smolderpaw meowed, a distinctly teasing edge to his mew. Fiercepaw stared at him, shocked. Was…he…flirting…with her? Smolderpaw sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws, the one white leg gleaming in the sunlight. "Run along and nap now, like a good little kit." Smolderpaw meowed, his orange eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Smolderpaw!" Talonstrike called, turning away from where he was supervising Honeypaw and Lightningpaw's mock fight. "You are supposed to be watching, not talking to my daughter." Talonstrike meowed, his crimson red eyes narrowed with distrust.

Smolderpaw rolled his eyes, the gesture so…un-Smolderpaw that Fiercepaw had to muffle her laughter behind a silver paw. Smolderpaw paused, gazing intensely at her before shaking his head and padding over to her father, settling down a good distance away from him.

Fiercepaw stared after Smolderpaw before shaking her head and hurrying away.

Oddball tom.

Hurrying back to camp, Fiercepaw slipped in and glanced around, padding into the apprentice den. Walking carefully, Fiercepaw winced when she still managed to snag her claw on a bramble. Shaking her paw off and hopping on three legs, Fiercepaw stumbled into her nest and curled up, rasping her tongue over her paw and soothing the sting.

Resting her head on the edge of her nest, Fiercepaw stared sightless into the dim den, thinking about what her and Goldenpaw can do tonight. Her eyes slowly began drifting shut. Maybe they could review the Twisting Lunge Strike?

Fiercepaw still has a hard time with that. For some reason, it is harder for her to pick up battle moves but Goldenpaw is a natural at them. It only takes a few tries for her to perfect a battle move, versus Fiercepaw's several sunrises.

Fiercepaw stifled a yawn, her eyes feeling gritty when she closes the.

She hasn't been hunting in a little while, maybe she can ask Blueflame if she can when she gets up? Fiercepaw yawns again, wider that time and curls tighter in her nest. She should see if she can spend some time with Aspenkit tomorrow. The little kit has been feeling lonely without any other kits in the nursing den.

Maybe Fiercepaw can gather some herbs-

Fiercepaw finally gave into the fight and darkness claimed her, leading her into the first true sleep she has had in a long time.

* * *

Hello everyone and thank you so much for sticking to my story! I would like to thank all of my new followers and favers and my reviewers! Shout out to Warriorcatgirl125 and her awesome story Raven's Path. It is a good story with about 9 chapters so I would advise you go and check it out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

"I told mom I want to be a medicine cat and you know what she told me?" Aspenkit meows, curled up in the curve of Fiercepaw's body. The black and silver apprentice is watching her friend with a fond look in her silver eyes as she shakes her spiky dark head, the silver on her nose and ears flaring under the rippling sunlight.

"No, what did she say?" Fiercepaw meowed and Aspenkit paused for dramatic effect before blurting it out.

"She said she already knew! It completely ruined the surprise!" Aspenkit pouted, shaking her small head in disapproval at her mother. Fiercepaw held in her laughter, releasing a soothing rumbling purr to settle her younger friend.

"That's pretty mean." Fiercepaw meowed and Aspenkit nodded eagerly.

"That's what _I s_ aid!" Aspenkit meowed and Fiercepaw laughed, rolling over and stretching her dark belly towards the sun, the flat sun rock warming her back. "It's taking so long for me to get my apprenticeship; I don't know how much longer I can wait!" Aspenkit mewed crossly.

"A moon and a few sunrises longer?" Fiercepaw meowed teasingly and Aspenkit rolled over, her sharp little fangs fastening in Fiercepaw's ear as she placed her small cream colored paws on Fiercepaw's shoulders and tugged playfully. Mrowing, Fiercepaw shook her head, softly batting at her friend, careful to keep her claws sheathed.

"Why is Smolderpaw staring at you guys?" Goldenpaw meowed, padding over and joining them, flopping down and slitting her emerald green eyes against the glare of the sun.

"What?" Fiercepaw meowed, raising her head and spotting the tom watching the three of them from his spot beside Talonstrike. He blinked his reddish-orange eyes slowly at Fiercepaw, pulling his lips back in a playful smirk.

Fiercepaw's fur heated up and she shrugged, looking away from the tom and laying her head back down, her silver-dipped paws curled into her chest.

"I don't know." Fiercepaw meowed.

"Maybe he wants to be your mate!" Aspenkit piped up, her clear blue-grey eyes wide. Goldenpaw and Fiercepaw exchanged a silent look before bursting into laughter, rolling around on the sun rocks until they laughed themselves out.

"No way!" Fiercepaw mrowed, shaking her head with laughter. Goldenpaw couldn't speak, she was laughing so hard, curling into herself.

"There's no need to laugh!" Aspenkit mutters, shoving Fiercepaw's shoulder. The black and silver apprentice slowly tapered her laughter off, pushing with her paws so she was sitting, her legs curled under her.

"Sorry but there's no way I would choose a rouge as a mate." Fiercepaw meowed, a hint of her pureblood snobbishness showing. She didn't see anything wrong with it though, flopping back down beside Goldenpaw and turning her furry head to the sun.

"What if he wasn't a rouge anymore?" Aspenkit meowed and Fiercepaw shook her head.

"I don't like him; there is just something about Smolderpaw that is…" Fiercepaw trails off, unsure how to phrase it. There is just something about the tom that makes her always want to bristle when she is around him. Fiercepaw doesn't trust him.

"Hey, did you hear? I heard NightClan and BrookClan had a battle last night under the silverpelt!" Goldenpaw meowed eagerly and Fiercepaw perked up, rolling over so she was on her belly, kicking her legs out behind her and tucking her silver paws into her chest.

"What? Why? They live on opposite ends of the lake!" Fiercepaw exclaimed and Goldenpaw nodded smugly, pleased with the attention she is receiving.

"Apparently a tom from NightClan mated with a she-cat from BrookClan and he snuck over there to steal her away to his Clan. They almost made it out with anyone knowing but a patrol stumbled on them and the tom escaped, rallying his Clanmates by telling them he was attacked." Goldenpaw meowed.

"How do you know?" Aspenkit meowed curiously and Fiercepaw nodded in agreement, looking at her golden friend.

"Mintleaf was visiting over there with BrookClan's medicine cat when this all happened. She told father and I was with him last night so that's how I know." Goldenpaw meowed, her green eyes wide with excitement.

"I wish I had been the cat chosen to go with Mintleaf." Goldenpaw meowed wistfully before perking up. "I'm surprised Blueflame didn't tell you. He was the one that accompanied Mintleaf." Goldenpaw meowed and Fiercepaw's eyes widened.

"Was he hurt?" Fiercepaw meowed and Goldenpaw nodded. "I think he got a cut on his shoulder-" Fiercepaw scrambled up, racing over to the medicine cat's den, her usual grace returning while she was running. Skidding to a stop right outside of the den, Fiercepaw peered anxiously into the den, carefully creeping forward.

She hasn't been back in this den since after she lost Silverpaw.

A few mouse-lengths into the den, Fiercepaw saw Blueflame curled in a nest lined with rabbit fur, Swanfang sitting at his head while Mintleaf gently prodded his wound. Fiercepaw's eyes widened and she stepped closer, worry for her mentor making her feel sick.

"Fiercepaw!" Blueflame meowed and Swanfang jerked back.

"I'm not Fiercepaw-" She began but Blueflame shook his head as Fiercepaw crawled closer, pressing low to the ground, her usually spiky dark fur plastered to her body and making her seem even smaller.

"No, I see Fiercepaw." Blueflame explained and the white she-cat turned, her amber eyes a little frosty.

"Are- are you going to be okay?" Fiercepaw meowed quietly, hating how small her mew was. Blueflame nodded, struggling to get to his paws.

"Don't you dare!" Mintleaf snapped, turning around with a poultice in her paw. "Fiercepaw, get over here so this stubborn tom with settle down and let me do my job." Mintleaf meowed crossly and Fiercepaw jumped before hurrying over to Blueflame's side.

She stared at the long, deep wound on Blueflame's shoulder. The edges of it were red and sore looking, the fur around it matted with blood. Ducking her head down, Fiercepaw began to clean it with long, soft strokes. Blueflame sighed, his lithe body relaxing as he dropped his head down, letting her do her work.

Swanfang drew back, a little hurt.

When she had tried to do the same thing, Blueflame had protested the entire time, making it so difficult for her that she had quit. He had given Mintleaf the same treatment and the medicine cat had been about to claw his ears off with frustration.

A soft purr started up in Blueflame and Swanfang averted her eyes, feeling as though _she_ were the one intruding. Which is mouse-brained! She is the one he has been sniffing after for a mate, so why does she feel so hurt right now?

"I'm going to go, I have to take Goldenpaw for some training." Swanfang meowed. Mintleaf and Fiercepaw glanced up as she turned and padded away, a little confusion in Fiercepaw's eyes. It was weird, Goldenpaw hadn't mentioned that to her.

"You are doing a good job, Fiercepaw." Mintleaf meowed gently, not wanting to startle the blue tom. "Once you are done, you can help me put this poultice on the wound and wrap it with cobwebs so it doesn't get infected." Mintleaf meowed, keeping her voice at a soothing timber.

Fiercepaw nods, almost finished cleaning Blueflame's wound.

His orange eyes were slitted and he looked like he was seconds away from falling asleep. When Fiercepaw finished, Mintleaf shuffled forward and gently smoothed the poultice on, accepting the pawful of silver cobwebs from Fiercepaw. Mintleaf moved carefully and confidently, never hesitating in her treatment of the tom and for the first time, Fiercepaw could understand why someone would want to become a medicine cat.

Helping heal your Clanmates like this could create a long and fulfilling life.

"There, all done." Mintleaf meowed softly, backing away from the tom. "When he wakes up, if he feels too much pain, I can give him a poppy seed or two but for now, he is fine." Mintleaf meowed and Fiercepaw began to get up. "You don't have to leave; I have often found that the cats I treat are often better when they have someone here so they don't feel so restless once they wake." Mintleaf explained.

Fiercepaw didn't hesitate to settle back down, curling up against his back and laying her head across his stretched out neck. Mintleaf smiled a little at the adorable sight, turning away and sorting her herbs out, figuring which ones she needs and which ones she doesn't.

The soft sound of her muttered mews slowly lulled Fiercepaw into sleep.

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

The next few sunrises were hard ones for Blueflame. He was confined in the medicine cat den and only settled down when he had someone other than Mintleaf in there. He was a stubborn tom when he wanted to be and though it wasn't his intention, Blueflame made Mintleaf's job harder than it had to be.

"Fiercepaw!" Lionstar called, in the middle of organizing a patrol. "Are you going to visit with Blueflame?" Lionstar asked and Fiercepaw nodded, dipping her head respectfully to her leader.

"Yes, Lionstar. I was going to take him some fresh kill." Fiercepaw explained, flicking her ears down at the crow she had been carrying.

"Excellent, Talonstrike and I will come with you." Lionstar meowed. Fiercepaw's eyes widened at the honor of walking with her leader and she bowed her head again, picking up the crow and trotting to the medicine cat den with her head held high with pride.

"Lionstar!" Blueflame meowed, surprised to see their leader entering the den with his apprentice and her father. "What did you do?" Blueflame asked Fiercepaw, his mew exasperated. Fiercepaw dropped the crow at his paws, shaking her head.

"It wasn't me!" She protested and Talonstrike purred with amusement, glad to see Fiercepaw and Blueflame are still doing well with each other. He couldn't have asked for a better mentor for his daughter.

"She is correct." Lionstar meowed, sitting back on his powerful haunches. "I came to talk to you, Blueflame."

"What for, Lionstar?" Blueflame meowed respectfully, sitting up and wincing a little at the painful tug on his shoulder. Mintleaf gave him a cross look for ignoring her no moving rule but let it drop, allowing her leader to speak.

"Well, Fiercepaw has not been training or hunting or even going out of camp at all since you have been injured." Lionstar began. "I do not want her falling behind in her training so I want to assign her a temporary mentor while you heal up." Lionstar meowed and Blueflame bristled, narrowing his orange eyes protectively.

"Who would you choose?" He meowed reluctantly, shifting over so Fiercepaw and sit closer in the nest.

"Actually, that is why I have brought Talonstrike along. He will be taking over with Fiercepaw's training for the next few sunrises- just until you heal enough that Mintleaf says you can leave camp for long periods of time." Lionstar meowed, watching how Fiercepaw glanced uncertainly at Blueflame.

"But Talonstrike already has an apprentice. Shouldn't someone without an apprentice be a better choice?" Blueflame meowed and Lionstar shook his head.

"I want Fiercepaw to work with Talonstrike as well as Smolderpaw. Hopefully she can instill some of the values behind our warrior code into the stubborn tom. He constantly challenges Talonstrike on the code and I don't want him to cause any problems. This could just be the solution, the elders have told me that Fiercepaw knows and understands our warrior code deeply and that she would be the best choice for this kind of assignment." Lionstar meowed, rising to his paws. "Once Fiercepaw is ready to go out today, she will be going with her new temporary mentor. Get well soon." Lionstar meowed to Blueflame, nodding respectfully to Mintleaf and padding out.

"Be ready to go in a few minutes, Fiercepaw, I just have to go and get Smolderpaw then we are going to the squirrel tree." Talonstrike meowed.

"Yes, Talonstrike." Fiercepaw meowed reluctantly. "Are you going to be okay, Blueflame?" Fiercepaw whispered to her mentor, not wanting Mintleaf to overhear and go off on a tangent.

"Of course, you better get going. You don't want to keep your father waiting." Blueflame meowed and Fiercepaw sighed, nodding and climbing to her paws. "Do good out there today and be careful around Smolderpaw." Blueflame instructed worriedly.

"I will, I promise." Fiercepaw meowed before trotting out of the den and over to where her father and Smolderpaw are waiting by the entrance.

"Ready? Let's go." Talonstrike meowed, turning and disappearing through the tunnel.

"After you." Fiercepaw meowed, narrowing her silver eyes at the tom. Smolderpaw grinned, flicking his tail at her.

"You first." He taunted and Fiercepaw bristled.

"That wasn't a question." She growls.

"Neither was mine." Smolderpaw teased, his reddish-orange eyes gleaming. They were in a stand-off, both of them refusing to look away first.

"If you two don't follow then I am going to put you _both_ on nest cleaning duty!" Talonstrike meowed sternly, poking his head back through. "Now let's go!" He ordered and Fiercepaw jumped, hurrying through, side by side with Smolderpaw. Their pelts brushed together and Fiercepaw wrinkled her nose, pressing against the entrance tunnel and stepping away from him the moment they got into the forest.

"Haven't you ever heard of grooming?" Fiercepaw snapped angrily at the tom, her pelt shivering with revulsion. "I can already feel the _fleas_ jumping off of your pelt and onto mine!" She snapped, twisting her head around and snapping at a flea, crunching it firmly between her teeth and spitting it out.

"Why should I? I'm only going to get dirty again." Smolderpaw meowed, shrugging and trotting after her father. Fiercepaw shot Smolderpaw a disgusted look and sped up, irritated when he sped up, easily matching her pace.

"It's called self-pride!" Fiercepaw snarled, shooting him another icy glare, the fur on the back of her neck bristling subconsciously. He doesn't act at all like a Clan cat and it unsettles Fiercepaw, a cat who has only ever been around Clan cats. This is new territory for her and Fiercepaw doesn't really know where to go from here.

"Hurry up, you two!" Talonstrike called and Fiercepaw huffed, speeding up and leaping easily over a large log. She glanced back in time to see Smolderpaw easily soar over the log, landing lightly on his paws and using that as momentum to push himself faster. Fiercepaw's eyes widened and she turned her head away, keeping her father within her sights until they reached the squirrel tree.

The three of them slowed down and came to a stop, looking up at the large, sturdy tree. The leaves rustled loudly in a gust of wind, another reason why this has been chosen as the climbing tree. The branches are thick enough they can hold a cat's weight but light enough but any cat climbing is forced to use hone their balance every time a gust of wind blows and causes the branch to sway.

The leaves are noisy so the cats have to be careful to be extra silent when they walk around in the branches and keep their sense razor sharp in case a squirrel goes racing by.

"Okay, up you go." Talonstrike meowed. Fiercepaw trotted forward and crouched, leaping up and unsheathing her claws so she could nimbly climb up the trunk. Clawing onto a branch, Fiercepaw glanced down to see Smolderpaw right behind her.

Rolling her eyes, Fiercepaw turned and leapt silently onto another branch, it barely moving under light landing. There was a crash and Fiercepaw whipped around in time to see Smolderpaw hit a branch and tumble from the tree, yowling with shock.

Fiercepaw gripped the branch underneath her with her claws, her heart pounding as she peered down at the startled tom.

"Are you okay?" She meowed worriedly, forgetting for a moment that she was not supposed to like the tom.

"I'm fine!" He snapped crossly, shaking himself off and clawing his way up the tree.

"While you two are climbing around up there, I want you to recite the warrior code to me!" Talonstrike meowed out and Fiercepaw flicked her tail challengingly at Smolderpaw.

Turning, she slid easily along the branch, leaping up to another one while she meowed.

"Defend your Clan-" Fiercepaw meowed, ducking under a branch. "-even at the cost of your own life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans-" Fiercepaw landed a little roughly on a different branch and scrabbled to keep her balance while Smolderpaw watched her a few mouse-lengths away on a different branch. What must it be like to live like a rouge? Fiercepaw wondered for a moment. It must not be a very good life if you didn't care about grooming or helping other cats when they need it. "-but your loyalty must always remain with your Clan, as one day you may meet those supposed friends in battle and jeopardize a Clanmate by hesitating." Fiercepaw recited and Talonstrike nodded.

"Excellent, now you, Smolderpaw!" Talonstrike meowed. Smolderpaw narrowed his orange-red eyes and lashed his tail, blundering around the trees loudly.

"I don't remember." Smolderpaw meowed, sharpness to his mew. Fiercepaw rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Even Aspenkit knows the warrior code!" Fiercepaw meowed indignantly. "It isn't hard to learn and the ideals are true and pure of heart-" Fiercepaw meowed heatedly, not noticing when Smolderpaw flinched at her use of the word 'pure'. "-so you can be proud of the ideals we uphold!" Fiercepaw finished.

"Well said, Fiercepaw!" Talonstrike meowed proudly. "Now you, Smolderpaw. We just went over these this morning. I know you remember at least one." Talonstrike's meow had a hint of derision in it and Fiercepaw paused for a moment, startled.

Smolderpaw hesitated, narrowing his orange-red eyes.

"A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet." Smolderpaw ground out, flailing in his leap over to another branch.

A dark grey squirrel leapt onto the tree, scurrying down with an acorn in its mouth before freezing. Its nose was twitching as it scented the air. Fiercepaw parted her jaw, her muscles locking together while she stared hungrily at the squirrel.

Her ears rose, tilting forward, the silver tips glinting brightly under the sunlight.

Fiercepaw slowly crept forward, keeping her paws steps light as she drew herself forward, paw by paw. She drew closer, almost right behind the clueless squirrel. Gathering up her muscles, Fiercepaw leapt, her small form gracefully arching down and landing on the branch. Before the squirrel could do anything, Fiercepaw snaked her neck out and snapped her jaws shut on its neck, killing it instantly.

The acorn tumbled free of the squirrel's slack jaw, bouncing off the branches until it fell straight to the ground.

Fiercepaw straightened, holding her head high proudly, the squirrel swinging from her jaws while she trotted along the branch, bypassing Smolderpaw, who was watching her with wide eyes.

"Are you slack-brained?" He exclaimed, clutching fearfully to the branch below him as he slowly followed her. Fiercepaw glanced over at him with confusion, still trotting along the branch. "You could have fallen and died!" Smolderpaw snapped and Fiercepaw snorted, shaking her head and turning, leaping easily from branch to branch until she jumped from the last one, soaring down and landing lightly on her paws, trotting over to Talonstrike and proudly setting the squirrel down at his paws.

Talonstrike nodded in approval, pride gleaming in his crimson eyes. Fiercepaw swelled with pride, her silver eyes gleaming with happiness.

There was a thump behind her and Fiercepaw turned to see Smolderpaw shaking himself off.

"I wouldn't have fallen." Fiercepaw said with a hint of ice in her mew. "-because _I_ am a Clan cat and I have the blood of warriors running through my veins." Talonstrike watched Fiercepaw, a little bemused at her cold attitude towards the tom…but then again, he did attack her in what she thought was genuine danger.

"You think that your precious _Clan_ cats are all perfect, don't you?" Smolderpaw spat, stalking forward and standing nose-to-nose with Fiercepaw, his ember eyes fiery with anger.

"I _know_ they are, at least compared to the likes of _you_." Fiercepaw sneered and Talonstrike took a step forward, thinking she was going too far.

"I've seen a few rouges and kittypets that claim their ancestors were once Clan cats. That means that those cats either did something horrible enough that they were thrown out…or they abandoned their Clan. Does that sound like _perfect_ cats to you?" Smolderpaw hissed triumphantly. Fiercepaw drew back, shocked before more anger flooded in.

"I don't believe you!" She spat, bristling and flashing her fangs. "And even if that is true, those cats were thrown out for a reason. The cats that stay are good cats and would never even _think_ of betraying their leader, Clan or warrior code to live the life of a _rouge_." Fiercepaw sneered. Smolderpaw just shut down, his eyes cold and hard chips of orange-red.

"At least I really know how the Clan cats feel about me now." Smolderpaw said, his voice dead and emotionless. Fiercepaw shrunk back a little at the tone, realizing how far she just went and guilt churning in her.

Smolderpaw shook his head and turned, walking off.

"Smolderpaw!" Talonstrike yowled before turning to Fiercepaw. "That was uncalled for. You are here to help him become used to living as a Clan but what you just did; turning on him like that was something a rouge would do." Talonstrike said, disappointment heavy in his voice.

"But father-" Fiercepaw protested.

"No. You know what you just did and said was wrong. I expect you to apologize to him and I _never_ want to hear you turn on a Clanmate like that ever again, no matter how new they are to our Clan. You would never say anything like that to Goldenpaw, Lightningpaw or Aspenkit so there is no excuse for saying cruel words like that to Smolderpaw. As a punishment, you are on herb hunting duty and be glad you have been confined to camp the past few sunrises or you would be on camp lock down for a few more." Talonstrike meowed, shaking his head in disappointment before turning and going to hunt down his new apprentice.

Fiercepaw winced at the look on his face, turning away and heading back to camp, her head hanging low and her tail dragging behind her.

She had really gone too far that time but there is just _something_ about Smolderpaw that Fiercepaw doesn't like and doesn't trust. Her instincts say he is trouble but Fiercepaw can't say anything. Lionstar approved of Smolderpaw and if she says anything, she doesn't want to look like she doesn't trust her leader because she does.

It's just Smolderpaw that she doesn't trust.

Sighing, Fiercepaw pads all the way back to camp, only stopping to clumsily catch a few mice, the prey swinging from her jaws when she entered the tunnel. Fiercepaw blinked when she saw Talonstrike speaking urgently to Lionstar but she didn't try and eaves drop like she normally would. Fiercepaw doesn't want to get into trouble with her father again.

Dropping the prey at the fresh kill pile, Fiercepaw pressed low to the ground, guiltily creeping over to the nursing den.

"Fiercepaw!" Talonstrike called and she jumped guiltily, freezing before glancing over her shoulder. Her father was watching her sternly from beside her leader. "Come." He ordered and she reluctantly turned around, dragging her paws and tail, her head hanging guiltily.

"Yes, Talonstrike?" Fiercepaw mumbled, peering hesitantly from under her fringe. For once in her short life, Talonstrike was unmoved by the sad look.

"We have lost Smolderpaw." Talonstrike meowed.

"He probably went back to the _rouges_." Fiercepaw muttered under her breath and Talonstrike narrowed his crimson eyes.

"Do not interrupt." Talonstrike snapped angrily. Fiercepaw flinched, crouching lower to the ground, flattening her ears to her head.

"Why scold her, she's probably right." Hawkstorm meowed, padding up. Talonstrike narrowed his crimson eyes at the younger tom but didn't respond to him.

"Where would Smolderpaw have gone?" Talonstrike meowed and Fiercepaw chanced an incredulous look up. Did he really think her and Smolderpaw chatted over mice about his favorite parts of _her_ territory?

"I wouldn't know." Fiercepaw meowed and Lionstar exchanged a disappointed look with Talonstrike. Turning, he scanned the clearing for the other apprentices. Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw were sharing a dove by the sun rocks; Honeypaw and Boulderpaw were practicing battle moves outside of the apprentice den.

"Apprentices, come over here!" Lionstar called out. Honeypaw perked up, bounding over with Boulderpaw firmly at her side. Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw glanced up, their eyes widening when they saw Fiercepaw looking so guilty and submissive. Abandoning their fresh-kill, they hurried over to her, stopping at the warning look Talonstrike gives them.

"Do any of you know where Smolderpaw might have gone?" Lionstar asked, looking hopefully at his two daughters. Honeypaw wrinkled her nose at the mention of the tom, shaking her head in revulsion.

"StarClan, no! That tom is so gross; Boulderpaw and I try to stay away from him." Honeypaw meowed, Boulderpaw nodding in agreement.

"Did you know he has fleas and he doesn't groom himself?" Boulderpaw meowed, looking bewildered at the very idea. "He is starting to stink up the apprentice den." Lionstar and Talonstrike were looking more and more let down with every meow coming from the apprentices.

"What about you two, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw?" Lionstar meowed. The two of them exchanged a look before glancing down helplessly at Fiercepaw.

"We wouldn't know, none of us really like to hang around him." Goldenpaw meowed apologetically.

"There's just something creepy about that rouge." Lightningpaw agreed, looking a little guilty even as he spoke the words.

"This should not have been going on." Talonstrike meowed sternly. "You are all apprentices and Clan cats! The code says that we help our fellow Clanmates!" He was shocked and angry the apprentices had been so cold towards the tom. No wonder he was so standoffish and cold all the time. He wasn't being welcomed as a true Clan cat should and would.

"I agree with Talonstrike. I am disappointed with all of you. If you thought he was doing something wrong, any of you could have come to me or Talonstrike, his mentor. Instead, you all iced him out, treating Smolderpaw like an outcast. I thought we had raised you five better than this. You are dismissed." Lionstar meowed, anger and disappointment heavy in his voice.

Fiercepaw flinched again.

Honeypaw, Boulderpaw, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw began walking off. When Goldenpaw noticed Fiercepaw wasn't following them, she glanced back.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked and Fiercepaw peered up at her father. He paused before nodding.

"Yup!" Fiercepaw muttered, backing away from her father in a crawl and then leaping to her silver paws, shaking her pelt out and bounding away from him and her leader with obvious relief.

"What happened?" Lightningpaw asked quietly, shooting a glance over his shoulder. Fiercepaw quietly whispered what had happened, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw's eyes steadily growing wider.

"-and I know I shouldn't have been so harsh but there is just something about him that I don't like." Fiercepaw muttered, shaking her head and flopping down on the sunning rocks.

"I feel the same way but still. I mean, don't you think it is a little wrong of us to be treating him like this?" Lightningpaw asked uncertainly. Goldenpaw nodded but Fiercepaw just sighed, rolling onto her side and not saying anything.

Goldenpaw exchanged a look with Lightningpaw, not used to seeing this side of Fiercepaw. It is the side that belonged with that dark possessiveness Fiercepaw was displaying the day Smolderpaw came to camp and Blueflame went out on a hunting patrol with Swanfang, making Fiercepaw stay in camp to be on elder duty. It rarely ever appears but when it does, Fiercepaw seems…broken and they can't help but wonder if this is because of how violently she lost her littermate at only three moons old.

It isn't something that normally happens with Clan cats.

Usually, when a kit or kits sneak out, they are found before anything bad can happen. The tragedy that was Silverpaw…it has rarely happened before so no one knew what to say or do. As a result, there are times when Fiercepaw is quiet and they get the feeling her mind is off, reliving that terrible night.

Fiercepaw has night terrors sometimes, where she will twitch and mewl, small cries escaping her. There isn't much they can do except go and get either Talonstrike or Blueflame so they can curl around Fiercepaw until she falls into a quiet but restless sleep. They usually leave before Fiercepaw wakes up and she never says anything to make them think she knows about it.

"Fiercepaw, what are you going to do now?" Lightningpaw meowed, his amber eyes uncertain. Fiercepaw raised her head, glancing over at the camp entrance where the search patrol has disappeared through.

"Why should I do anything?" Fiercepaw meowed, twisting so she is laying on her back, her silver paws curled into her chest, the sun warming her pelt.

"Maybe because you are the reason Smolderpaw is even missing?" Goldenpaw meowed. Fiercepaw stiffened, rolling over and narrowing her silver eyes at the older female.

"And?" Fiercepaw meowed, an edge to her voice that neither of them has ever heard from their bubbly friend before.

"And maybe we should go and convince Smolderpaw to come back?" Goldenpaw meowed hesitantly, not wanting to push her friend too far.

"If he's smart, he'll stay away." Fiercepaw meowed, shrugging carelessly.

"How can you say that?" Lightningpaw meowed, sounding distressed.

"What is you two's problem?" Fiercepaw meowed angrily, pushing to her paws and stalking off, lashing her black silver-tipped tail behind her. Fiercepaw pushed her way into the apprentice den, muttering angrily under her breath and flopping into her nest, her pelt still bristling with anger.

It took a while before Fiercepaw had managed to calm herself into sleeping but when she did, she found herself in StarClan, running around with Silverpaw. For the first time that day, Fiercepaw relaxed and allowed herself to have fun, purring with her littermate.

Fiercepaw and Silverpaw frolicked in the fields of vibrant green grass, rolling around and play wrestling until they were tired and could flop in the grass, panting and tired but beyond happy. Silverpaw turned his head and opened his mouth, his warm amber eyes glittering under the sun.

 _"I wonder if I will-_ wake up." Confused, Fiercepaw stared at her littermate.

"What do you mean?" She meowed, an insistent prodding on her back irritating her. Fiercepaw shifted, trying to dislodge the rock.

 _"Fiercepaw, I think-_ you need to wake up!" Fiercepaw jerked awake, freezing and staring up at Goldenpaw, narrowing her silver eyes; cross at waking up before her time was up with her littermate.

"What do you want?" Fiercepaw meowed, sitting up in her next.

"The patrol is back with Smolderpaw- apparently they found him with a group of rouges." Goldenpaw meowed.

"I knew it! He was fleeing back to his old life like a frightened kit." Fiercepaw meowed scornfully, shaking her head and climbing to her paws.

"No actually, he had gotten lost and stumbled onto the no-pelt's territory. He was just talking to the rouges to try and find his way back here- back to our Clan." Goldenpaw meowed eagerly. Fiercepaw was still suspicious though, not believing the story.

"That's likely." Fiercepaw scoffed and Goldenpaw narrowed her green eyes.

"I know you don't like him, Fiercepaw but you should give him a chance." Goldenpaw meowed, bravely standing up to her friend, even at the risk of possibly losing her.

"Why should I? I don't trust him and no one will listen to me!" Fiercepaw meowed heatedly, a little hurt hiding behind her anger.

"I listen to you and so does Lightningpaw but there isn't anything we can do until Smolderpaw says or does something to prove him to be a bad cat!" Goldenpaw meowed urgently, trying to make Fiercepaw see the reality of their situation. "We can't ice him out, just because anymore!" Goldenpaw meowed sharply. "My father and your father are taking notice and my father called a Clan meeting. He went over his disappointment in all of the apprentices for not warming up to Smolderpaw and then went on to assign us all punishments. I am on elder duty, Lightningpaw has to clean the warrior's den, Honeypaw has to clean out Mintleaf's den and collect new herbs to replace the old stock, Boulderpaw has to clean the apprentice's den and you are going to have to do the nursing den, in addition to being assigned to Smolderpaw." Goldenpaw explained, relaxing a little when she saw Fiercepaw wasn't so angry anymore.

"Why?" Fiercepaw wailed, shaking her spiky head, her fringe flopping in front of her eyes until she shook it away.

"I'm not really sure, I wasn't paying attention at that part. I actually came in here because Lionstar wants to speak with you about being assigned to Smolderpaw. Only, you aren't supposed to know about that so pretend to be really mad about that, okay?" Goldenpaw meowed anxiously.

"That won't be so hard to pretend." Fiercepaw snorted and sighed, looking at her golden friend. "I'm sorry about snapping at you and Lightningpaw earlier." Fiercepaw meowed awkwardly, not really one for apologizing. "I was just so frustrated because it seemed like no one was listening to my feeling and I lashed out." Fiercepaw dropped her silver eyes to her paws, shame flushing through her pelt.

"It's okay- well, no it wasn't okay but I do forgive you and I'm sure Lightningpaw will too." Goldenpaw meowed, leaning forward and brushing her nose against Fiercepaw's ear. Smiling, Fiercepaw nuzzled her friend back.

"Wish me luck." Fiercepaw sighed and Goldenpaw laughed a little, following Fiercepaw out of the den.

"Good luck!" Goldenpaw meowed, bounding over to Lightningpaw's side. The big white and silver tom was staring anxiously at the warrior's den, no doubt wondering how long it would take him to clean it out.

Fiercepaw trotted towards the Leader's Perch, bypassing it and pausing outside the leader's den, anxiety churning in her gut. Taking a deep breath, Fiercepaw poked her head through the curtain of lichen, peering in the surprisingly well lit den.

"Fiercepaw, come on in." Lionstar meowed, settled in his nest with Talonstrike, Blueflame and Smolderpaw gathered around him. Fiercepaw's eyes widened when she saw Blueflame and the way his breathing was labored.

"Blueflame!" Fiercepaw gasped, hurrying forward and hovering anxiously beside him. "You shouldn't be out of your nest yet! It's too soon!" Fiercepaw scolded him, gently nudging until he laid down.

"I had to, Fiercepaw. You've been causing trouble…again." Blueflame meowed wryly, shaking his sleek, large blue head at her. Fiercepaw shrunk back a little, wincing. Blueflame sighed, starting to sit up.

"Don't!" She protested, gently pushing down on his neck. Blueflame sighed again but laid down, flicking his ears in annoyance. "I am sorry I caused all this trouble-" Fiercepaw began.

"I'm not the one you should be telling this to." Blueflame meowed pointedly and Fiercepaw stiffened, refusing to look over Blueflame and past Talonstrike where Smolderpaw was sitting.

"He's sitting in the den, he can hear me." Fiercepaw muttered and Blueflame narrowed his orange eyes. If there had been more disappointment or anger, Fiercepaw would have just bristled and given a forced apology.

Instead, she saw understanding and empathy. It shamed her and Fiercepaw felt genuine guilt for being so cruel to Smolderpaw earlier.

"I'm sorry, Smolderpaw, for saying those things about rouges." Fiercepaw meowed softly, looking over at Smolderpaw. The dark grey and orange-red tom gazed at her through narrowed reddish-orange eyes, his muscles tensing the slightest bit.

Fiercepaw thought for a moment that he wouldn't accept her apology until he nodded curtly at her.

"Thank you." He meowed stiffly, as though he were unused to those particular words passing from his mouth.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way," Lionstar meowed. "Your punishment is cleaning out the nursing den and helping Smolderpaw learn the ways of StormClan." Lionstar meowed. Fiercepaw remembered her promise to Goldenpaw and allowed a little of her anger to flash through her eyes but dipped her head respectfully.

"Yes, Lionstar." Fiercepaw meowed, staring mutinously at the ground. Blueflame flicked his tail up, stroking it down her flank.

"And as for you-" Lionstar turned to Smolderpaw and Fiercepaw raised her head curiously, not expecting the tom to get into trouble. "-You will be assigned to grooming the elders every sunrise for the rest of the moon." Lionstar meowed. Fiercepaw narrowed her eyes.

"That isn't even a punishment though!" Fiercepaw exclaimed and Talonstrike turned his head away with a sudden bout of coughing to mask his laughter.

"Fiercepaw, grooming the elders isn't usually something the apprentices are lining up to do." Lionstar meowed, amusement ringing in his voice. All of them with the exception of Smolderpaw know full well she enjoys spending time with the elders.

"I know but since I do that every day anyway, the elders rarely ever have any fleas or ticks!" Fiercepaw protested.

"That _is_ true." Talonstrike mused, glancing at Blueflame, who nodded in agreement. "I assigned Fiercepaw with herb gathering duty for the rest of the moon, perhaps we could assign Smolderpaw to that as well? It would allow her to teach him about the herbs Mintleaf uses for her store." Talonstrike suggested. Lionstar nodded thoughtfully and Fiercepaw's heart sunk in her chest. Spending more time with Smolderpaw was the _last_ thing she wanted.

"Then that is settled. Are there any more questions or protests?" Lionstar meowed and Fiercepaw opened her mouth. Blueflame slapped his tail over her mouth and she spit it out, glaring at him.

"Leave it be." Blueflame advised her, stiffly staggering to his paws. "You don't want any more punishments, do you?" Blueflame meowed and Fiercepaw hesitated before huffing and circling him so she could hook her shoulder under his. Blueflame leaned gratefully on Fiercepaw as she escorted him out of the Leader's den, across the clearing and back into the medicine den. "Thank you." Blueflame meowed, settling into the nest with a grateful sigh.

Fiercepaw didn't say anything back, she just curled into a ball against his back, stretching her head out across his neck and closing her eyes.

Blueflame paused and then began purring soothingly and Fiercepaw relaxed, knowing that she may be in trouble with Lionstar and Talonstrike for being so hostile towards Smolderpaw but Blueflame isn't mad at her. He just accepts her how she is.

And that comforts Fiercepaw more than she would like to admit.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **~Fight-of-the-Fierce~**_

"Why is it so dirty?" Goldenpaw wailed, shaking her paws so the dirty scraps of moss would stop clinging to her paws. Fiercepaw purred sympathetically, wincing at her friend. The elder's den is a bit messy since Fiercepaw hasn't been as diligent about keeping it clean. She hasn't had much time with the past few sunrises since she had been spending most of her time in the medicine cat den with Blueflame.

Keeping on her path, Fiercepaw skidded to a stop in front of Talonstrike.

He turned and walked out of camp with her and Smolderpaw silently following right behind him. Their punishment is herb gathering but they can't do that until Honeypaw finishes cleaning out all of the old herbs.

Today, they are just going to be going into the training clearing battle training.

Talonstrike goes down the tunnel first and then Smolderpaw, leaving Fiercepaw to go down last. She hangs back, a little fearful of going into the dark tunnel without Blueflame's tail to grip between her teeth.

"Come on!" Talonstrike called and she jumped, gritting her teeth at her cowardice. Taking a deep breath, Fiercepaw plunged through the tunnel, scrambling through as fast as she could and tumbling into Smolderpaw.

"Watch it!" He snapped and she jerked away, her pelt heating up.

"Please, like I would stay by you any longer than I had to!" Fiercepaw snapped, tossing her head haughtily and daintily trotting over to the center of the training clearing, standing in front of Talonstrike. She was a little startled that she hadn't tripped or fallen in that moment but brushed it off as a fluke. Her paws are still too big for her body so it is doubtful she will be growing any more graceful any time soon.

"Today, we will be practicing our hunting crouches." Talonstrike announces and Fiercepaw rolls her eyes. "I won't tolerate that in this clearing." Talonstrike warned. "Do it again and you will be running laps around here until you drop, understood?" Talonstrike meowed. In this moment, he isn't her father; he is her mentor.

"Understood, Talonstrike." Fiercepaw meowed apologetically. Not even Blueflame would have tolerated her rolling her eyes but he would have batted her head in reprimand. Fiercepaw felt a brief moment of longing for her mentor, wistfully thinking of the actual hunting she could be doing right now…

"Hunting mice." Talonstrike called out and Fiercepaw dropped into her crouch, making sure to keep her paws light, even if they were a bit lopsided. "Lower your tail, Fiercepaw." Talonstrike called out and Fiercepaw obeyed, gritting her teeth at the smug look on Smolderpaw's face when Talonstrike didn't correct him. "Hunting bird." Talonstrike called out and Fiercepaw stretched up, swiping at the air with her paws, snapping her jaws.

"What are you doing?" Smolderpaw meowed and Fiercepaw dropped down, staring crossly at the bossy tom.

"Pretending I am hunting a bird." She snapped and he snorted.

"No wonder you don't catch very much prey." He muttered and Fiercepaw narrowed her silver eyes, opening her mouth to say something.

"Don't." Talonstrike warned and Fiercepaw snapped her jaw shut, stubbornly resuming her bird hunting pose. "Next, now move on to rabbit hunting." Talonstrike called out.

As the sun slowly rose higher in the sky, Fiercepaw's temper began to rise higher. No matter which crouch Talonstrike called out, he always seemed to find something wrong with her crouch. With Smolderpaw, he never saw anything wrong.

It was just "Fiercepaw this" and "Fiercepaw that."

Fiercepaw was about ready to claw her father's ears off.

"Talonstrike!" Fiercepaw turned when she heard Foxclaw's voice. The pregnant dark ginger she-cat's dark blue eyes were curious as she peered at the three of them.

"I'm surprised she managed to fit through the tunnel." Fiercepaw muttered, forgetting for a moment that Goldenpaw wasn't there to protest while snickering and Lightningpaw wasn't going to sit there with his eyes gleaming in amusement while going off on a tangent about respect for the warriors.

"She just barely can." Smolderpaw muttered back. The two of them were attempting to balance on only two paws; one back paw and the opposite front paw. Talonstrike claimed it was to help with their balance but Fiercepaw had the strong suspicion it was an unofficial punishment.

Talonstrike trotted over to Foxclaw, listening intently to the ginger queen, nodding his head several times.

"Now's our chance." Smolderpaw meowed, dropping onto all four paws. Fiercepaw shot him a confused look, the tip of her pink tongue held tightly between her teeth. "Let's go." Smolderpaw urged. "We can go hunt in the forest." He explained and Fiercepaw shook her head, wobbling on one paw and just barely managing to catch herself while Smolderpaw moved over to the edge of the clearing, preparing to leap out of the clearing.

"We can't!" Fiercepaw protested and Smolderpaw rolled his eyes.

"That's right. I forgot what a good little kit you are." He sneered lowly before leaping clear over the bushes surrounding the clearing, disappearing from view. Anger lit up Fiercepaw's blood and she glanced over at her father.

"Chuff it!" She snapped under her breath and took a running start, soaring over the bushes and landing clumsily.

"I knew you would come." Smolderpaw taunted, staring down at her. Fiercepaw scrambled to her paws and shook herself off, giving her chest a few quick licks to hide her embarrassment.

"Are we going to go or not?" She snapped crossly, shoving past him and trotting further into the forest. Smolderpaw snorted, shaking his head and following after her. "We are going to get into so much trouble for this." Fiercepaw fretted, her movements slowing now that the situation is catching up to her.

"Who cares?" Smolderpaw meowed brightly, barreling past her. Fiercepaw stared after him for a second before lunging after him, the challenge in his smoldering eyes igniting in her blood. Plunging into the woods after him, Fiercepaw quickly caught up before stumbling over a branch and catching her balance. "I notice that you can be clumsy a lot." Smolderpaw meowed and Fiercepaw rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed!" She meowed sarcastically and he grinned toothily.

"You only trip when you are thinking too much." Smolderpaw pointed out and Fiercepaw paused, staring at him.

"What do you mean?" She meowed reluctantly and he glanced over at her.

"When are thinking too much about what you are doing, you start tripping and being clumsy. It seems to me that you work best off of your instinct; when you don't think things through." Smolderpaw shrugged, trotting ahead as if it is no big deal. "Let's see who can catch a rabbit first!" He challenged her and they were off, loping through the trees, racing each other and shoving in a display of friendly competitiveness.

To her surprise, Fiercepaw didn't dislike Smolderpaw _quite_ so much when they were breaking the rules. It must be because that is when she felt like he was being the most him. Like he wasn't faking so much when he was causing trouble.

It took longer than Fiercepaw expected for them to be caught by Talonstrike but when they were, she followed meekly behind her angry father. They went back to camp and the two of them were subjected to more scoldings from Lionstar and Blueflame, the latter blaming it mostly on Smolderpaw.

Fiercepaw felt guilty afterwards but when they were walking away and Smolderpaw whispered, "Next time we go out, I bet I can catch a snake." Fiercepaw shot him a competitive look, back to being slightly frosty.

"Not if I do first." She challenged and then they went their separate ways, not quite friends but not quite enemies anymore either.

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

The rest of the moon drew to a close and Goldenpaw noticed Fiercepaw was getting into more trouble for breaking the rules. It was because of Smolderpaw, she was certain. After all, before he had come to their camp, Fiercepaw had never gotten into trouble for using a hunting patrol as 'target practice' by hitting them with small prickle balls or took off in the middle of training sessions with Talonstrike to go hunting or purposefully picking the wrong kind of herbs to bring to Mintleaf.

Smolderpaw was egging Fiercepaw on but at the same time, Fiercepaw wasn't completely innocent.

She gave as good as she got and boy, some of the things Smolderpaw got in trouble for doing were shocking (spreading lavender on the elders pelts instead of mouse bile, eating a rotten piece of carrion food that was in a throw away pile, purposefully baiting Boulderpaw so that the tom would lose his temper and always around Nightstream so she was forced to punish her apprentice, or even the time when Smolderpaw had dragged an unconscious skunk into camp. It had caused a camp wide panic in the effort to get it out before it woke up and Lightningpaw had spotted Fiercepaw laughing from her hiding spot behind the apprentice den, shaking her head playfully at Smolderpaw.).

It surprised Goldenpaw.

She knew that despite the things they dared each other to do, Fiercepaw and Smolderpaw still weren't friends. They still sniped at each other but at the same time, it was almost like an irresistible urge for them to egg each other on.

It confused Goldenpaw.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" Fiercepaw meowed, flopping down beside her black-pawed, golden friend. She nodded cheerfully at Lightningpaw and Aspenkit, heaving a dramatic sigh and looking quizzically Goldenpaw.

"I was just wondering who is going to the Gathering meeting tonight and the Gathering Tournament tomorrow." Goldenpaw meows, shrugging her gold shoulders and taking a bite of shrew so Fiercepaw wouldn't expect her to say more.

"I hope I get to go." Fiercepaw meowed, looking a little anxious. Fiercepaw and Smolderpaw are the only two apprentices that haven't ever been to a Gathering Tournament yet.

"Well, Honeypaw and Lightningpaw went last time so I think this time you, Smolderpaw, Boulderpaw and I might be going." Goldenpaw offered.

"That makes sense." Fiercepaw nodded thoughtfully. "What is it like?" Fiercepaw meowed curiously.

"Well, it can be a bit scary at first." Lightningpaw answered, stretching out on his belly.

"Yeah, but after a few minutes in, it isn't so bad. It is a good way to make friends with cats in the other Clans." Goldenpaw meowed.

"I thought we weren't supposed to do that though?" Fiercepaw asked, sounding distressed.

"We can but we have to keep it at a distance, not like how the four of us are." Goldenpaw explained and Fiercepaw relaxed a little, looking relieved.

"So what do we do tonight?"

"It is usually an exchanging of information. Before the actual Gathering begins, the cats can talk to each other. Apprentices usually meet and greet, the warriors tell battle and hunting stories, the elders complain together and the medicine cats talk about herbs. Once all the four Clans are there, the leaders take turns giving updates on their Clans. Nothing that makes us weak though, only the need to know things." Lightningpaw meowed confidently.

Aspenkit listened with wide eyes, wistfully raking her paws over the ground.

"I wish I could go." She mewed mournfully and Fiercepaw ducked her head down, nuzzling the kit's ear.

"You will some moon but on the bright side, Foxclaw will be having her kits any moment now." Fiercepaw meowed brightly and Aspenkit perked up.

"I know and Mintleaf told me if it was an easy birth, I could help hand her the herbs she will need for it!" Aspenkit mewed excitedly, bouncing excitedly on her paws.

"That's awesome!" Fiercepaw exclaimed, a warm glow in her heart. Then she caught sight of Blueflame padding over, his shoulder wound mostly healed; but only enough that he could walk around. He still couldn't do much hunting and he wasn't allowed to do any battle training or border patrols yet.

"Fiercepaw! Good news, you are going to the Gathering tonight." Blueflame meowed and Fiercepaw squealed, hopping up onto her back paws and flailing as she tipped over, mrowing happily.

"What about us?" Goldenpaw meowed, tilting her head to the side so that her golden fringe trimmed in black fell in front of one of her green eyes.

"You will also be going but Lightningpaw has to hang back this time." Blueflame meowed. "Sorry Lightningpaw but since Smolderpaw, Goldenpaw and Boulderpaw are going, we are already taking a lot of cats. The only way you might get to go is if Boulderpaw gets in trouble at the last minute." Blueflame meowed, glancing distractedly over his shoulder when he saw Swanfang walk past, meowing with Sootfire. The handsome dark grey tom was looking a little smitten with the beautiful white she-cat and Blueflame bristled. "I have to go." He meowed and trotted over to them, interrupting their conversation, making Sootfire bristle.

"What are you going to do?" Goldenpaw meowed warily, seeing a scheming look in Fiercepaw's eyes.

"Nothing! I don't care if Blueflame talks with Swanfang anymore." She meowed partially truthfully. At the moment, she doesn't care who her mentor is talking to. Right now she has a plot in mind. Scanning the clearing, Fiercepaw searched for Smolderpaw, finding him eating a shrew with Talonstrike, Nightstream and Boulderpaw. "Smolderpaw!" Fiercepaw meowed, trotting over to him, ignoring how Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw are hissing after her, guessing what she may be trying to do.

Aspenkit just snickered behind her fluffy little paws, finding Fiercepaw's determination, loyalty and cunning to be a wonderful combination for creating funny situations.

"What am I doing for you this time?" Smolderpaw meowed, a gleam in his smoldering eyes. Fiercepaw shrugged innocently, a smirk pulling on her mouth.

"Maybe…" She cocked her spiky head to the side, a too-innocent look on her face. "-you could get someone-" She cast a sly look towards Boulderpaw before looking back at Smolderpaw. "-banned from a certain event that takes place tonight and tomorrow?" Fiercepaw tilted her head to the side, her black silver-trimmed fringe covering her left eye. There was a sly smile on her mouth and Smolderpaw felt a flash of approval.

Fiercepaw was a quick learner.

If she ever found out he was teaching her how be the perfect rouge, she would claw his eyes out. Too bad she won't ever know.

"And how would I do that?" Smolderpaw meowed teasingly, cocking his head to the side. Fiercepaw huffed, blowing her fringe into the air and moving closer to him.

"Why should I have to do all the work? I gave you the target, now get to work." Fiercepaw meowed insistently, hopping to her paws and whipping around, trotting back over to her friends, a jaunty skip to her steps.

"You shouldn't do this." Lightningpaw meowed, but made no move to get up and do anything to interfere.

"I want you there for my first Gathering." Fiercepaw meowed simply, settling in to discreetly watch as Smolderpaw carefully began to bait Boulderpaw with seemingly innocent remarks.

"Still." Lightningpaw meowed. As they watched, Boulderpaw began to bristle, drawing attention from his mentor. Smolderpaw was meowing, a curious look on his face. Boulderpaw sprung to his paws, meowing heatedly, lashing his tail indignantly behind him. Nightstream surged to her paws, cuffing the top over the head and shaking her head. She hesitated but meowed sternly and Boulderpaw jerked back with shock before whirling around and storming off.

Smolderpaw backed off and sauntered past them, pausing only to nod secretively at Fiercepaw and then moving on.

"I bet we'll have fun tonight at the Gathering, all three of us." Fiercepaw meowed, rolling over and closing her eyes. Lightningpaw stared at her, a scolding and slightly pleased look in his eyes.

"Undoubtedly." He agreed and Goldenpaw snorted, finding it funny how Fiercepaw realigned his moral compass the slightest bit with every sunrise. Then again, she knew the same thing was happening to her too and the funny thing about Fiercepaw, is she does it in such a way that they both know it is happening…and neither of them really care.

It didn't take long for Longclaw to hurry over, an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Get ready Lightningpaw, we are going to the gathering tonight." Longclaw meowed, looking a little curious when the large apprentice only nodded, not questioning why. Fiercepaw smiled to herself, pushing to her paws and trotting over to the elders den.

She spent the rest of the day in there, listening to stories and purposefully helping Goldenpaw whenever she could. Swanfang narrowed her eyes at that but didn't comment on it, accepting the black and silver apprentice was going to help her friend clean the elders den out.

Filled to the brim with Gathering stories, Fiercepaw was almost bouncing around with excitement by the time the sun slowly disappeared and darkness fell.

"Are we all ready to go?" Lionstar meowed, sweeping his proud green gaze over the gathered cats. Fiercepaw's silver eyes glowed and she bounced on her paws happily, pent up energy thrumming through her. Blueflame laughed a little, stroking his tail soothingly down her side.

"Breathe, Fiercepaw." He meowed and she felt her pelt heat up and ducked her head down. The relaxed state didn't last long and when Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw joined them, Fiercepaw began bouncing on her paws again.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" She squealed and Goldenpaw rolled her eyes playfully.

"Really? I never would have guessed." She teased and Fiercepaw swiped playfully at her ear. Goldenpaw ducked but before they could continue their play fight, Lionstar surged through the tunnel, leading the charge through the forest.

Fiercepaw lunged forward, following right after Blueflame with Lightningpaw flanking her left and Goldenpaw flanking her right side. The run through the forest at night was amazing, the silver-white moonlight giving the trees a glow and casting eerie shadows.

The surge of her Clan all around her filled Fiercepaw with strength and adrenaline, making her feel as though her paws were barely skimming the ground. They ran as one, paws in perfect sync. Following the flow of the cats, Fiercepaw curved around, recognizing they were running along the border of BreezeClan and continuing on in the direction of MoonClan.

They raced past the ravine and turned, running along the narrow border between MoonClan and NightClan. Fiercepaw bristled a little when she spotted MoonClan cats racing alongside them on the other side of the border.

It wasn't long until NightClan cats were racing with them on their other side. Then a ripple ran through her Clan and Fiercepaw twitched an ear, her tail streaming behind her as she tucked her paws against her chest, soaring easily over the large fallen tree, landing lightly and digging her back paws into the dirt, using the force to propel herself faster.

Her laughter bubbled up and spilled out, lost in the beautiful run she is doing with her Clan.

When they started to slow down, Fiercepaw felt fierce disappointment but that was quickly drowned out by curiosity. Flicking Goldenpaw's shoulder, Fiercepaw wiggled through the warriors until she was standing just behind Lionstar.

Peering around her leader, Fiercepaw's eyes widened when she saw the clearing below. There was a ring of six tall, thick trees, spaced out so they seemed to be cradling the clearing and wrapping it in safety. In the center of the clearing was a sparkling pond, surrounded by round, flat rocks and in between each rock were beautiful blooming flowers that glowed under the moonlight. There was one large boulder in the center of the pond and it was large and flat enough that it was the perfect size for all of the Clan leaders to rest comfortably on it.

There weren't any cats down there yet.

Lionstar glanced to either side of himself, giving a subtle nod to Winterstar and then to Thornstar, the large orange tom with golden stripes and piercing golden eyes, the white patch on his chest glowing in the moonlight. The leader of NightClan nodded back and then there was a pause before all three leaders signaled their Clans…and they plunged down the ravine and into the clearing below.

Fiercepaw's heart was pounding in her chest and she half expected Blueflame was able to hear it but the tom's orange eyes were gleaming with anticipation. His blue pelt was turned to silver by the moon and he almost seemed like a different tom, unsettling Fiercepaw for the briefest of moments until his comforting scent wound around her.

Fiercepaw pressed into Blueflame's side, her silver eyes wide and her pelt bristling. She wasn't used to being surrounded by so many different Clan scents and it was driving her instincts haywire. She wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"Relax, Fiercepaw." Blueflame meowed, reaching down and gently nuzzling her head. "Go and meet some apprentices with Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw." He meowed lowly, leaving her with one last comforting lick and a lost look on her face.

"Are you okay, Fiercepaw?" Goldenpaw meowed worriedly, seeing her normally spunky friend with her fur plastered to her body and looking like a scared little kit. Before Fiercepaw could say anything though, she was bowled over by a different Clan cat.

Yowling with shock, Fiercepaw hissed and spat, springing to her paws, bristling with her ears pinned down and her tail lashing behind her. Channeling her fear into anger, Fiercepaw glared angrily at the tom.

"Watch it!" She spat out.

"Whoa!" A tom jerked back. He was slightly bigger than her and she guessed he was still an apprentice- a BrookClan apprentice she figured by the slightly fishy smell. This tom was a dark red tabby with bright silver streaks and clear blue eyes that reminded her of a bubbling stream on a sunny day. "No need to be so fierce, I was only trying to go see a friend of mine." He meowed, his voice light and teasing.

"Well maybe you shouldn't shove on your way!" Fiercepaw hissed. Goldenpaw marched forward with Lightningpaw, her tail lashing behind her.

"I agree, that was rude!" She said hotly.

"Yeah, you should watch where you are going next time." Lightningpaw meowed, his voice suddenly deep and threatening.

"Okay, okay!" The tom huffed, sounding exasperated. "Can you believe these bossy little StormClan cats, Lilypaw?" He meowed to a smaller black, white and brown calico that also scented like BrookClan.

"They get ruder every year!" The she-cat sighed, shooting them a mocking look. Fiercepaw began to bristle again, puffing her pelt out to make herself seem larger.

"Well, considering how rude the two of you are being, I would say you would know!" Fiercepaw shot at them before whirling around and coming nose-to-nose with Sparrowpaw. The silver tom blinked at her, his royal blue eyes startled.

"Fiercepaw?" He meowed, confused at the angry look on her face.

"Sparrowpaw! There you are!" The red silver-streaked tabby tom moved past her, friendly shoving Sparrowpaw with his shoulder.

"Reedpaw! It's good to see you again." Sparrowpaw purred and Fiercepaw narrowed her silver eyes.

"You know this rude tom?" Fiercepaw meowed to Sparrowpaw, shooting Reedpaw a deadly look. The infuriating tom just blinked cheerfully back at her, his blue eyes sparkling under the moon light.

"Yeah, I met him at the last Gathering I came to." Sparrowpaw shrugged. "Why, what happened?" He asked and Lightningpaw scoffed.

"He shoved Fiercepaw and knocked her over." The large white and silver apprentice meowed, bristling angrily.

"I didn't mean to! Ask Lilypaw!" Reedpaw protested, bristling and a hint of anger appearing in his clear blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter because the fact is you did!" Fiercepaw hissed angrily, unsheathing her claws. Following her example, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw did the same, hostility radiating out from them.

"Back off!" Lilypaw hissed, baring her gleaming fangs threateningly.

"Oh, for StarClan's sake! Fiercepaw!" Blueflame called, exasperation echoing in his voice. "What did you do this time?" He meowed, shoving between the apprentices with all the arrogance of a warrior. Reedpaw, Lilypaw and Sparrowpaw stepped back respectfully, watching with interest as Fiercepaw's pelt smoothed out and her jaw dropped.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear on StarClan!" She cried and he scoffed.

"That's what you said when you were pelting our hunting patrol with squirrel dung a few sunrises ago!" He meowed and she ducked her head down, her silver eyes glinting mischeviously.

"That was you?" Smolderpaw materialized, shooting her a playfully scandalized look. Fiercepaw shot him a conspiratorial look, remembering when he dared her to do that task. She had dithered and hesitated so long that he ended up throwing the first piece of dung.

"You know very well it was me." Fiercepaw teased and Smolderpaw snickered, ignoring the hostile look Blueflame is shooting him.

"Alright you, I am bringing you with me for now." Blueflame meowed, nudging a protesting Fiercepaw away from the charged situation. Blueflame ignored her protests, leading her over to a small group of warriors that she didn't recognize and sitting down.

"Who's the 'paw, Blueflame?" A slate grey and brown dappled tom with green eyes meowed curiously. He smelled like BrookClan and Fiercepaw bristled automatically, the incident still fresh in her brain.

"None of your business-oomph!" Fiercepaw found her mouth full of Blueflame's tail and huffed, sitting down and shaking her head.

"This is Fiercepaw-"

"I'll say!" A reddish she-cat with amber eyes said, amusement in her voice. She smelled like BreezeClan.

"-and she is my apprentice, Timbermoss." Blueflame meowed to the tom proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Arrogant tom." Fiercepaw muttered and Blueflame shot her an exasperated look, cuffing her gently on the head.

"Hush." He admonished and she snickered, ducking down low and swiping playfully at his ear. Blueflame mrowed, ducking back and bounced forward, snapping his teeth playfully. Fiercepaw threw her paws up, falling backwards and pretending to be dead. "Fiercepaw? What are you doing?" Blueflame meowed, confused. She lifted her head, blinking solemnly at him.

"Can't you tell? Your ugly face killed me!" She meowed brightly and a dappled black and white tom with green eyes snorted.

"I can only imagine how long your days must seem." He muttered and Blueflame laughed out loud, shaking his head.

"You have no idea, Blackclaw!" Blueflame teased and Fiercepaw surged up, lunging forward and toppling him, scrambling over his body proudly.

"I win!" She called and then leapt off of him, scrambling away and laughing happily while he chased her around. Fiercepaw dodged startled cats, laughing happily until she spotted Lightningpaw and barreled into him, knocking him over.

"Hey!" He protested until he saw who it was. "What are you doing, Fiercepaw?" He mewed but she ignored him, scrambling off of him and peering around a confused Goldenpaw.

"Have either of you seen Blueflame-"

"Got you!" Blueflame reared up and she back peddled, falling over and yelping when he smushed her down.

"Blueflame!" Fiercepaw protested, scrabbling at his belly and laughing. The elegant lithe blue tom looked like he was enjoying himself; his orange eyes gleaming happily.

"Blueflame!" Her call was mirrored by the reddish she-cat with amber eyes from BreezeClan.

"Coming, Cherrynose!" Blueflame called and hopped up, circling Fiercepaw and nudging her with his nose. She twisted onto her back, exposing her fluffy silver chest and batting playfully at his nose until he pulled it out of reach. "Be good." He paused. "Actually, it's not fair of me to ask you for the impossible so I'm going to go with: try not to start a Clan war, okay?" He meowed teasingly.

"No promises!" Fiercepaw meowed teasingly, hopping to her paws and shaking herself off, twining around Blueflame and purring. He purred back, nuzzling her head before bouncing off with his group of friends.

"Did you two really have to do that?" Goldenpaw meowed teasingly and Fiercepaw whipped around, lifting her nose loftily in the air.

"Don't be jealous, Goldenpaw!" Fiercepaw teased, nudging her friend playfully in the shoulder.

"You do realize you bumped into Reedpaw when Blueflame tackled you?" Goldenpaw meowed, nodding her head at the dark red silver-streaked tom. He smirked, rising to his paws.

"I guess we are even?" He meowed, reaching his nose out and waiting for her to tap it politely. Fiercepaw narrowed her eyes, sitting down between her two friends and wrapping her tail around her paws, tilting her head to the side and eyeing him coolly.

"That depends. Are you going to apologize?" She meowed and he pulled back the slightest bit, shooting a startled look at Lilypaw, who just shrugged.

"Why should I?" He meowed and Fiercepaw bristled, shooting him a sharp look.

"Fine, don't then!" She snapped angrily.

"I won't then!" Reedpaw snapped back and Fiercepaw tossed her head, looking away from him and spotting Smolderpaw.

"Was that your mate?" Lilypaw meowed, breaking into the heated glare. Fiercepaw drew back with surprise.

"Of course not! That was Blueflame, my mentor. I'm only 7 moons old; I'm not old enough for a mate!" Fiercepaw exclaimed, shocked the she-cat would even think that. Lilypaw shrugged and turned away.

"Hey, Fiercepaw." Smolderpaw meowed. Lightningpaw bristled a little but Goldenpaw nodded at the tom. He still wasn't very popular in the apprentice den because he still didn't like to groom and because he can be rude to them sometimes. He doesn't seem to care if they like him or not- with the one exception of Fiercepaw. He seems to go out of his way to- not be friends but to be on speaking terms.

"Wait! I know you from when I was a rouge!" Lilypaw meowed, rising to her paws. Smolderpaw looked over at her, his eyes widening.

"Slinky?" He meowed, shocked. Fiercepaw narrowed her eyes. That wasn't a Clan name.

"Actually, it's Lilypaw now! I was accepted into BrookClan." She meowed and Smolderpaw nodded. "What about you, A-"

"It's Smolderpaw." He meowed sharply, cutting her off. Lilypaw backed off, nodding respectfully. Fiercepaw, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw exchanged a look. This is suspicious. Since when does BrookClan take in rouges? Then again, the same could be said of StormClan.

"Look, all of the leaders are getting ready to speak!" Sparrowpaw meowed, the darker silver feathery streaks on his pelt glowing under the moonlight. They all fell silent and turned to face where the leaders were climbing onto a large boulder in the center of the pond. The top of the boulder was flat and large enough that the five Clan leaders sat comfortably.

Fiercepaw puffed up with pride to see Lionstar standing up there, looking strong and sleek; the perfect representation of StormClan.

"Welcome, cats of all Clans!" Winterstar began. Fiercepaw narrowed her eyes, a darker urge stirring in her. For a brief moment, she pictured leaping up, unsheathing her claws and burying them in the Clan leader's throat….Fiercepaw jerked back, startled and horrified at herself.

How could she have thought that?

"-and have one new apprentice. Snakepaw was previously a loner but requested to join our Clan when we caught her hunting within our borders. After deliberation we accepted her in. All is well in my Clan." Winterstar meowed and Fiercepaw shot a startled look at Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw. Another rouge joining a Clan?

Thornstar stood up next.

"My Clan is well. We discovered a badger on our territory and chased it off towards the Upwalkers. We have two new apprentices: Cricketpaw and Marshpaw. One of our elders passed away and was welcomed into StarClan. Prey runs freely on our territory." Thornstar meowed before sitting down.

"I don't recognize the name Marshpaw." Lightningpaw meowed lowly. "Do you think it might be a rouge like Smolderpaw, Lilypaw and Snakepaw?" Lightningpaw meowed.

"I don't know." Fiercepaw whispered back as Falconstar(the BrookClan leader- a dappled gold and soft brown she-cat with amber eyes) stood up.

"BrookClan also has a new apprentice, Lilypaw. We have new kits from Butterflytail. Smallkit, Strongkit and Rabbitkit." Falconstar sat back down with cheers from her Clan.

Then it was Runningstar's turn.

"We have recently run off a pack of dogs and found twoleg kit's wandering on the moors. They have not found our camp so we are still safe. We have two new apprentices: Sparrowpaw and Strongpaw." Runningstar sat down.

"Sparrowpaw is definitely a Clan cat so I bet it is Strongpaw that was the rouge before." Goldenpaw meowed lowly, leaning in.

"What does it mean that there is a rouge in each Clan now though?" Fiercepaw whispered and Goldenpaw shrugged, turning away as Lionstar stood up.

"My Clan is thriving in this season. We have two new apprentices, Smolderpaw and Fiercepaw!" He paused so StormClan could chant their names. Fiercepaw raised her head proudly, her pelt flushing with heat. "We will be having three litters of kits soon and prey is running freely in our territory." Lionstar meowed proudly.

StormClan began cheering and Fiercepaw was quick to add her voice, pride shining in her eyes.

"That is all." Lionstar meowed and there was a pause while the five leaders spoke to each other before they all leapt down.

"Is that it?" Fiercepaw meowed and Goldenpaw nodded.

"Until tomorrow anyway." She meowed, turning back to the group. "See you guys at the Gathering Tournament tomorrow?" She meowed brightly.

"I'll be there for sure!" Sparrowpaw meowed eagerly and Fiercepaw nodded.

"Me too, hopefully Blueflame and your mentors won't keep us behind for our punishments." Fiercepaw exchanged a long-suffering look with her two friends before they laughed. "Bye!" Fiercepaw meowed brightly, ignoring Reedpaw all together. The tom looked amused and made it a point to meow a farewell to her.

"See you tomorrow!" He mewed cheerfully and Fiercepaw flicked her tail, turning her back to him.

"Don't worry about him." Sparrowpaw meowed, gently pressing the tip of his nose to her cheek. "He means well. See you tomorrow?" Sparrowpaw meowed and Fiercepaw nodded, her pelt heating up at being so close to a tom from another Clan.

"Bye, Sparrowpaw." Fiercepaw meowed, just as Smolderpaw turned away from Lilypaw.

"Yeah, bye, Sparrowpaw." The dark grey, orange and red tom meowed mockingly, brushing past the BreezeClan tom.

"What's his problem?" Sparrowpaw meowed, bristling a little.

"He's like that with everyone." Fiercepaw meowed, glancing away to see Blueflame waiting for her.

"He's not like that with you." Sparrowpaw meowed, looking intently at her. Fiercepaw ducked her head down and shrugged, glancing to the side again.

"I have to go." She meowed and quickly trotted away, weaving through the cats until she reached Blueflame's side.

"Let's go home." He meowed, running his tail down her flank. Fiercepaw leaned into Blueflame, a sudden yawn catching her by surprise.

"Sounds good to me!" She mewed sleepily as they began moving.

Her first Gathering had been way more exciting than she thought it would be but there was still something lurking in the back of her mind.

…was there something suspicious about the fact there is now a rouge in each Clan?

….or is it just pure coincidence?

One way or another (after she had some sleep), Fiercepaw planned on figuring it out.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **~Fight-of-the-Fierce~**_

Fiercepaw woke up the next morning, refreshed but worried.

Silverpaw hadn't visited her last night. It is worrying because normally she doesn't go a single night without seeing her StarClan littermate. The last time she saw Silverpaw, he had seemed distracted but Fiercepaw hadn't worried about it because he promised her it was nothing.

Slipping out of her nest, Fiercepaw paused to shake herself off before leaving the den, trotting over to the nursing den and poking her head in. Frostheart was still sleeping; the beautiful white queen curled around Aspenkit in a way that made longing light in Fiercepaw.

She could remember the days when she had done that with Nightstream. They were a little hazy but the comforting feeling of being surrounded by her mother's scent, warm milk sliding down her throat with the wiggling body of her littermate beside her…it is a fleeting memory that Fiercepaw holds close to her heart, even now that she is waging a cold war with her mother.

Aspenkit raised her fluffy cream and gray head, her blue eyes brightening when she spotted Fiercepaw. Wiggling around, Aspenkit gracefully slipped free and trotted over to Fiercepaw, tail raised high and a low purr rumbling in her throat. Fiercepaw quietly walked with her over to the sun rocks and settled down, stretching her legs out behind her and tucking her paws into her chest while Aspenkit curled into her side.

They just laid there, comfortable together.

That is the amazing thing about Aspenkit; the thing that makes Fiercepaw feels so comfortable. Aspenkit knows when to be silent and when to chatter. She doesn't push something until she knows it needs to be pushed and she _always_ supports Fiercepaw.

They laid together, watching sleepily as the sun slowly rose and warriors padded out of their den, stretching out and heading on hunting and border patrols until Lionstar stepped out of his den, his tail wound around Rowanstrike's.

The two mates padded over to the fresh-kill pile where a few pieces are from Cloudfeather and Thistletail. Those two mates already went hunting and are sharing robin while talking quietly.

This is the time Fiercepaw loves the most.

Not everyone in the Clan is awake, there is a peaceful air to the clearing and the loyalty and trust is shown clearly through all of her Clan. Fiercepaw turned her head and gently began grooming Aspenkit, a sweet purr vibrating through her chest while she groomed the young kit, who accepted the treatment, pleased she has this time with Fiercepaw before she has to leave for the Gathering Tournament.

Blueflame padded out of the warrior's den, his pelt brushing closely with Swanfang. They paused and meowed to each other before going their separate ways. Swanfang trotted over to the apprentice den, sticking her head in and Blueflame caught her eye, padding over.

"Good morning, Aspenkit, Fiercepaw." Blueflame meowed, hopping up and circling them before settling stretched out against Fiercepaw. Swanfang's scent drifted off of him, so closely intertwined with his own scent that it hurt a small part of Fiercepaw.

She kept her eyes locked on Aspenkit, feeling uncomfortable with being so close to him for the very first time. Is she interfering with his mate? A small twinge of possessive anger burns in Fiercepaw's chest but she smothers it, leaning slightly away from him.

"Fiercepaw?" Blueflame meowed, confused. Fiercepaw kept her eyes averted and he sighed, shifting closer, ducking his head down and rasping his tongue comfortingly over her ear. After a few tense moments, Fiercepaw relaxed and leaned into Blueflame's side, finished with grooming Aspenkit.

Frostheart emerged from the nursing den, glancing around for her kit. Aspenkit hopped up and turned to Fiercepaw.

"Thank you Fiercepaw, I'll see you after the Tournament?" She meowed hopefully. Fiercepaw nodded, leaning forward and nuzzling Aspenkit's head. The younger she-cat submitted under the gentle pressure before shaking herself off and trotting over to her mother.

Blueflame shifted closer to Fiercepaw, his sleek muscles shifting under his blue pelt and his warmth seeping into her until she melted, dropping her head down on his shoulder and purring.

Swanfang, crossing the clearing with Goldenpaw, paused, not expecting to see Fiercepaw stretched out against Blueflame, the blue tom carefully and gently grooming her soft, spiky black pelt. The two were blind and deaf to the world, wrapped up in their own little moment and it sent a small twinge of hurt racing through the white she-cat.

Goldenpaw watched her mentor, torn between what she should say. She wanted to comfort her mentor but at the same time, this is _Fiercepaw_. Her friend and in an odd little way, the leader of their little trio and foursome when Aspenkit joined them.

So she just watched as Swanfang turned away without saying a single word and she didn't regret it.

There goes her moral compass being realigned again.

 ** _~Fight-of-the-Fierce~_**

Fiercepaw stretched out, excitement thrumming through her as her Clan mills around, waiting for Lionstar to take the head and lead them to where the Tournament is going to be held this year. Their golden leader trots forward, Rowanstrike right beside him as he stepped to the head of the group and raced through the tunnel.

Fiercepaw raced forward, loving the way everyone works together. It is the most incredible feeling to be in the middle of the Clan, feeling every twitch of fur, seeing every gleam of excitement or anticipation, leaping together, running together…being together.

It is something Fiercepaw has never felt before and the feeling is kind of addicting.

Unlike last night, they don't turn at the border to go to the clearing. Instead, they continue racing straight forward, going towards MoonClan. There is a group of cats waiting at the border. Without missing a beat, they flow over the ravine, falling into step behind the two MoonClan cats, which are leading them through MoonClan territory and out past them where a huge field stretches out.

There is a large, clear pond with silver flickers of fish just under the water.

A cluster of trees curves around the pond in a half moon. It is like the perfect combination of all five Clans. BrookClan with the lake, StormClan with the trees, BreezeClan with the open field, MoonClan with the aspen trees bordering the field and NightClan with the small marsh over in the far corner of the field.

BreezeClan is already there, laughing and chattering in a way that only true Clanmates can do. Lionstar leads them out and onto the field, pausing and turning to them.

"I want proper conduct and keep the fighting to a minimum. If you lose a challenge, accept defeat gracefully and congratulate your opponents. We are here for friendly competitions and I won't have any cat disappointing our Clan for petty and selfish reasons. Am I understood?" Lionstar meowed regally and a low yes swept through the group. "Good." Lionstar meowed proudly, his golden pelt glowing under the new sun. Turning, he walked with Rowanstrike over to Runningstar, greeting the mottled tom like an old friend.

Fiercepaw turned to Goldenpaw and gestured at the trees with her tail.

"Want to go climb?" She meowed and Goldenpaw nodded eagerly.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Strongpaw and see if I can find out why he joined BreezeClan." Lightningpaw meowed, his white fur almost glowing in the sunlight.

"Okay, come find us later?" Goldenpaw meowed, reaching out and gently nosing his cheek. Lightningpaw's amber eyes softened and he nodded, stroking his tail down her flank before turning and trotting off, slipping among the BreezeClan and StormClan warriors.

"You really like him, don't you?" Fiercepaw mewed while they trotted to the trees. Goldenpaw looked down and Fiercepaw could scent the embarrassment coming off of her.

"Yeah, I do." She meowed, her green eyes soft. Fiercepaw nodded, gently bumping Goldenpaw's shoulder with her own.

"Last one up the tree is a mouse-brain!" Fiercepaw teased and took off, not giving Goldenpaw a chance to register what she said.

"Hey! Get back here, Fiercepaw!" Goldenpaw shouted, laughing as she raced after her very fast friend. When she was a few tail-lengths from the tree, Fiercepaw gathered up her muscles and jumped, bounding easily up the tree and onto the first branch. Fiercepaw relaxed, dropping down and letting her tail and head hang down.

"Come on, snail walker!" Fiercepaw teased and Goldenpaw shot her a playful glare, just reaching the tree. The golden apprentice seemed to glide up the tree with extreme grace, trotting onto the branch opposite of Fiercepaw and dropping down.

"You cheated!" Goldenpaw accused and Fiercepaw started laughing, her silver eyes glowing with amusement and glee. Goldenpaw glared but after a few moments, she joined in the laughter and it rang out, filtering through the trees and startling a few birds.

Her attention caught, Fiercepaw reared up and snagged her claws in the breast of a startled blue bird. Snaking her head forward, Fiercepaw snapped her jaws shut on the fragile neck, the satisfying crunch and suddenly limp body making her mouth flood with saliva. Dropping down onto her paws, Fiercepaw turned to Goldenpaw, a muffled laugh bubbling out when she saw Goldenpaw with a pawful of feathers and a startled look on her face; a black bird fleeing the scene.

Dropping the blue bird on the branch, Fiercepaw steadied it with her paw.

"Do you want to share?" Fiercepaw meowed and Goldenpaw nodded, a disgruntled look on her face.

"Crazy bird." Goldenpaw muttered, leaping across and landing in front of Fiercepaw. They peeled back the feathers and Fiercepaw hung back, allowing Goldenpaw the first bite since she is the oldest. Goldenpaw groaned, chewing the succulent meat. "This is so good!" Goldenpaw mumbled and Fiercepaw nodded, enjoying the way the blue bird seemed to melt in her mouth.

"I think this is my favorite prey!" Fiercepaw exclaimed after swallowing, her big ears perked up, the dark fur kinking and curling in an adorably out of control way.

"Not me, I like this but my favorite is still mouse." Goldenpaw meowed. Fiercepaw shrugged and ducked her head down to take another bite.

"Fiercepaw!" She froze, her mouth wide and poised to take a bite when she heard Sparrowpaw. Closing her mouth, Fiercepaw peered down at the silver tom, his feathery silver-gray stripes gleaming on his back.

"Hello, Sparrowpaw." Fiercepaw meowed and the tom waved his tail in salute, watching curiously at the way she seemed so relaxed on the narrow branch. Fiercepaw didn't seem to care that she was pretty high off the ground, in fact, to her, it seemed like she was far more comfortable in the air on the branch than she was on the ground.

"Do you want to come down with us?" Sparrowpaw meowed, waving his tail towards a white and brown tom with blue eyes, a reddish she-cat with golden marks, Lightningpaw, an annoyed Smolderpaw, Reedpaw and Lilypaw.

Fiercepaw glanced at Goldenpaw and she shrugged, ducking her head down to take another bite.

"Is that bluebird?" Lightningpaw meowed, pushing forward.

"Yup, I caught it." Fiercepaw meowed proudly. That catch wouldn't have been much for Goldenpaw or Lightningpaw but considering how terrible of a hunter Fiercepaw is, it is a blessing from StarClan that she caught it.

"Let me have a bite!" Lightningpaw meowed, leaping strongly up the tree trunk and on to the branch Goldenpaw was on before. Fiercepaw took one last bite and then picked it up delicately between her gleaming fangs, unfolding onto her paws, balancing on the branch easily. Swinging her head away, Fiercepaw swung it back and released the blue bird. Lightningpaw snatched it from the air while the others watched with wide eyes from below.

None of them understood how the three of them were so comfortable in the trees. They seemed oblivious to the obvious dangers of being so high off the ground.

"Wait til I tell Blueflame about my catch!" Fiercepaw boasted eagerly, rising onto her back paws and dancing backwards on the branch. Goldenpaw laughed, rearing onto her back paws and trotting forwards, pawing at the air.

"This is fun!" Goldenpaw exclaimed and Lightningpaw scarfed down the last bite, rising onto his back paws.

"Whoa! This _is_ fun!" He exclaimed, pawing at the air. Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw laughed, balancing easily.

"You guys should be careful!" Sparrowpaw called up, glancing over at Smolderpaw. "Is this what you guys do all day?" He meowed curiously but turned back, not waiting for an answer.

"Watch this, guys!" Lightningpaw meowed, baring his teeth at an invisible enemy and snaking his head forward…then he slipped and fell. Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw dropped onto all fours, peering anxiously as the tom hit the ground.

"Lightningpaw!" They exclaimed, not hesitating to gather their muscles and leap, landing lightly on their feet, ignoring the gaping jaws from the other apprentices, who glanced up at the height of the branch and back at the ground as though they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Are you okay?" Goldenpaw meowed anxiously. He lay still. Fiercepaw crept forward, her silver eyes wide.

"Lightningpaw, this isn't funny!" Fiercepaw exclaimed, poking the tom. With a roar, he exploded at them, laughing as they shrieked with surprise and tumbled backwards, falling head over tail.

"You rat-faced tom!" Fiercepaw exclaimed, sitting up. Goldenpaw raced forward, pouncing on the tom.

"Get him!" Goldenpaw chanted, fastening her teeth in his ear and tugging. Lightningpaw laughed, tumbling over when Fiercepaw barreled into his side, scrambling over his large form.

"We are so going to make you pay!" Fiercepaw growled playfully, nipping at his ear. Lightningpaw laughed, ducking away from the two of them.

"That was too easy!" He exclaimed and Fiercepaw growled, shooting him an annoyed look and stalking off towards the group.

"Is he okay?" The reddish BreezeClan she-cat meowed anxiously. Fiercepaw nodded, moving beside Smolderpaw.

"You want to help?" She meowed cryptically and he smirked, rising to his full height and startling her for a moment. Smolderpaw usually hunched over, adding to the generally creepy air that hung around him so she often forgot that he really was quite tall.

"What are we going to do?" Smolderpaw meowed, ignoring the curious and calculating looks Strongpaw and Lilypaw are shooting him.

"Hmmm." Fiercepaw tilted her head to the side, a sly gleam in her silver eyes. Leaning forward, she quickly whispered into his ear and an impressed smirk spread across Smolderpaw's face. He nodded and she sat back, satisfied.

"Lightningpaw! What happened?" Longclaw meowed, rushing forward. "We saw you fall from the tree!" He exclaimed, searching his apprentice for cuts or broken bones.

"Are you okay?" Blueflame meowed, his eyes narrowing when he saw Fiercepaw sitting beside Smolderpaw. Rising to her paws, Fiercepaw nodded and trotted forward, touching their noses together before circling and settling down at his side.

"You three were acting reckless and you should have known better!" Swanfang snapped angrily, turning away from Goldenpaw and glaring at Fiercepaw. Startled, she shrunk into Blueflame's side, her silver eyes wide.

"We were just playing!" Goldenpaw protested in defense of them all.

"You three could have killed yourselves!" Swanfang snapped. Blueflame felt Fiercepaw flinch and took a step forward, curving protectively around her huddled form.

"Relax, Swanfang. They were just doing what we encourage them to do every day for training." Blueflame meowed, nudging Fiercepaw back and missing the hurt look that flashed across Swanfang's face.

"Well obviously we can't trust them, what do we do now?" Swanfang meowed irritably, shooting a sharp look at the two of them. Blueflame hesitated, glancing down at the pleading look Fiercepaw is shooting him and he shook his head lightly.

"Fiercepaw, you and Goldenpaw will come with Swanfang and I. The rest of you can disperse and do what you want." Blueflame meowed commandingly and Sparrowpaw shot him a sour look before disappearing with the reddish she-cat with gold marks and the white and brown tom with blue eyes. Lightningpaw hesitated, glancing at the two she-cats.

"What about me?" He meowed and Blueflame shrugged, nudging Fiercepaw up and away from the area.

"You can do what you want." Blueflame meowed, leaving him behind with Smolderpaw and Reedpaw. Fiercepaw shot him a helpless look and dragged her paws all the way to the small group.

"Blackclaw (black long-furred tom with green eyes) and Cherrynose (a reddish she-cat with amber eyes), you two remember Fiercepaw?" Blueflame meowed to his two BreezeClan friends, settling down with her. Swanfang sat down across from him in a huff, glaring at the ground.

"Yes, I take it your feisty little apprentice got into trouble…again?" Blackclaw meowed, amusement in his voice.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes." Fiercepaw meowed loftily, ignoring the amusement in Cherrynose.

Goldenpaw crept around Swanfang, slipping beside Fiercepaw and settling down.

"Blueflame, how do you deal with this little 'paw?" Cherrynose meowed, her voice soft and sweet. Blueflame chuckled, cuffing Fiercepaw gently around the head. She shot him an annoyed glare, turning her back on him. Blueflame narrowed his orange eyes, leaning forward and peering at her. Fiercepaw kept turning until he was in her spot and she was in his.

"Blueflame!" Fiercepaw snapped angrily and he leaned forward, nudging her ear.

"Calm down, Fiercepaw. You aren't going to have to stay with us the entire time!" Blueflame meowed and Fiercepaw narrowed her silver eyes.

"Are you sure?" Suspision was in her voice and Blueflame rolled his eyes, nodding his large sleek head.

"Of course!" He sounded affronted and Fiercepaw muffled her laughter, turning her head to the side.

"Oh. Fine then, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Fiercepaw huffed, lifting herself to her paws and stretching out. Blueflame nudged her side, easily tipping her over. Fiercepaw yowled, flipping to her paws and glaring angrily at him. "You- you!" She growled and lunged forward.

Blueflame easily rolled with the force of her smaller body, laughing while she tugged on his ear and batted at his softy belly with her small paws. Twisting his head to the side, Blueflame gently fastened his gleaming fangs in her ear, tugging softly. Fiercepaw wiggled free of his grasp and hopped to the side, patting the ground with her paws eagerly.

Blueflame copied her paws, a happy gleam in his eyes. Darting forward, he nipped at her paws. Fiercepaw shrieked with laughter, darting to the side and lunging onto his back. He went down, rolling until he was flopped over her, his head draped over her neck and their tails curled together. Fiercepaw was laughing gleefully, twisting on her back until he shifted and groaned, flopping back down insistently.

"Are you sure you two aren't mates?" Cherrynose meowed curiously and Blueflame stiffened a little but didn't move.

"I don't want a mate." Fiercepaw meowed and Goldenpaw snorted.

"That's not what it sounded like when you were gushing over Sootfire the other day." Goldenpaw meowed and Fiercepaw scrambled to get up, heat flushing through her fur.

"Goldenpaw!" Fiercepaw wailed but Blueflame refused to move, dropping down on her.

"What is she talking about?" Blueflame meowed seriously, his orange eyes narrowed.

"I'm so confused right now." Sparrowpaw muttered, having wandered up some time before Fiercepaw and Blueflame began wrestling.

"Sparrowpaw!" Fiercepaw exclaimed, taking the distraction gratefully and wiggling free from Blueflame. "What are you doing over here?" Fiercepaw meowed, tilting her head to the side with curiosity.

"I- I wanted to ask if you wanted to go hunting?" Sparrowpaw meowed and Honeypaw snorted, pausing with Boulderpaw flanking her.

"Why? Because both of you are terrible hunters on your own?" She asked snarkily, tossing her cream head. Fiercepaw narrowed her eyes, padding forward and bristling, noticing Smolderpaw join the group out of the corner of her eye.

"Terrible hunters?" Fiercepaw meowed, mock sweetly, tilting her head to the side. "I'm sorry but how many rabbits have _you_ caught?" Fiercepaw meowed, a sugary venom in her voice. Honeypaw flinched and glared, bristling.

"At least I can hunt on my own!" She spat out and then smirked. "And the elders can attest to that, considering _I_ was the one that fed them yesterday!" She meowed triumphantly but Fiercepaw wasn't giving in. Circling the cream she-cat, Fiercepaw forced her to turn and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Oh? That was _you_?" The false surprise in her voice made Honeypaw and Boulderpaw bristle defensively but Fiercepaw wasn't done yet. "No _wonder_ I saw that rotten dove in the carrion pile!" Fiercepaw sneered and Honeypaw jerked back, anger in her eyes. "You poor thing, unable to tell good prey from carrion food and going blind at _such_ a young age." Fiercepaw tsked, shaking her head slowly, a dark gleam in her silver eyes.

"I- I'm a perfect hunter!" Honeypaw spat bitterly and Fiercepaw smiled sweetly, rising on her paws and nodding sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry…I believe you." Fiercepaw trotted past Honeypaw, the scathing comment perfectly delivered. Smolderpaw fell into step with Fiercepaw and ducked his head down, sitting beside her.

"Perfectly executed. How long have you been planning that one?" He meowed and Fiercepaw tilted her head to the side, her innocent look on her face but Smolderpaw could see the dark gleam and it stirred the darker part inside of him.

"I haven't any idea of what you mean." She murmured, the group settling down. "What were we talking about?" Fiercepaw meowed.

"You and Sootfire." Goldenpaw meowed flippantly, smiling when Lightningpaw joined the group and settled down.

"Goldenpaw!" Fiercepaw protested, heat flushing through her fur.

"Um, I still don't know what you guys are talking about but you never answered me, Fiercepaw." Sparrowpaw meowed, looking hopefully at the small black and silver apprentice. Fiercepaw was startled for a moment and shrugged her spiky shoulders.

"I would if I could but I am in trouble-eep!" Fiercepaw cut herself off, her silver eyes wide when Sootfire wandered over and sat down across from her.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Sootfire meowed, missing the dark glare on Blueflame's face when Fiercepaw shuts up the moment she sees the handsome tom. The dark grey tom's pelt is sleek, the dark grey color fitted over sleek muscles, his single white paw gleaming in the sunlight.

"N-not much." Fiercepaw meowed shyly, ducking her head to the side and leaning into Goldenpaw. The dark grey tom shrugged and turned to Blackclaw, drawing him into conversation about a hunting patrol. He is oblivious to the numerous shy looks Fiercepaw is shooting him but Blueflame isn't and he grows increasingly more irritable.

"So, Fiercepaw? Should we wait to hunt?" Sparrowpaw meowed hesitantly and Fiercepaw nodded, looking away from Goldenpaw.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Sparrowpaw." Fiercepaw meowed, shooting a sour look at Blueflame, who ignored it in an effort to converse with Swanfang.

"It's fine-" Sparrowpaw began and Sootfire glanced up.

"You were going to hunt with a tom from a different Clan?" Sootfire meowed playfully, stretching out. "You never got to hunt with me!" He protested, shooting her a teasing smile. Fiercepaw blinks shyly, her tongue suddenly feeling heavy in her mouth.

"Well…" Fiercepaw glanced over at Blueflame, who was firmly in a conversation with Swanfang. "If we hurry, I bet I can get away before Blueflame notices?" Fiercepaw offered and Sootfire leapt to his paws, his muscles rippling powerfully under his dark grey pelt.

"Let's go then!" He exclaimed and Fiercepaw grinned shyly, hopping up and glancing at her mentor one last time before trotting away.

"What happened?" Sparrowpaw meowed, looking around with a confused look on his face.

"You didn't stand a chance." Goldenpaw meowed, laying down. Smolderpaw and Sparrowpaw were listening intently to her words. "Fiercepaw isn't going to court or get courted by a tom she doesn't consider worthy." Goldenpaw shrugged her golden shoulders, noting when Reedpaw joined the group and started meowing with Rosepaw.

"What does she think is worthy?" Sparrowpaw meowed and Goldenpaw shot him a sharp look, mirrored by Cherrynose, his fellow Clanmate.

"Fiercepaw won't be courted by a tom that isn't in her Clan. She won't pick a mate that wasn't born to the Clan and she won't choose a mate outside of her Clan. That is why she has picked Sootfire to focus her attentions on." Goldenpaw meowed, shooting a sly glance at Blueflame.

"The heart can't be guided like that though." Rosepaw meowed, her green eyes wide. Her dark red pelt with golden marks looked soft and fluffy in the slight breeze.

"Fiercepaw won't listen to things like that. She can be shy and quiet at times and then loud and bold but either way, when she sets her mind to something, you can bet that she will get it." Goldenpaw's mew had a hint of a warning in it but who that warning was aimed at, none of the cats listening could tell.

There was a pause and then Strongpaw leaned in and started up a conversation about the biggest prey he has caught, encouraging the others to throw in their memories. A little while later, Fiercepaw and Sootfire trotted up, a mouse dangling from his jaws and a shrew dangling from hers.

"Look what we caught, guys!" Fiercepaw meowed breathlessly, her silver eyes shining with happiness. Sootfire dropped his prey, a light laugh escaping him.

"I don't know why you seemed so surprised when you caught your prey. You are a decent hunter." Sootfire meowed, gently nudging their shoulders together. Fiercepaw's pelt heated up and she ducked her head down shyly, peering up at him from under her fringe. "Do you want to share?" Sootfire offered, nudging the mouse closer to Fiercepaw with his nose.

Nodding shyly, Fiercepaw settled in beside the handsome tom, her heart leaping in her chest as they began to share.

"So when does the Tournament begin?" Lilypaw meowed, the brown, white and black calico wandering up and settling in beside Reedpaw, her Clanmate.

"After all the Clans get here. We are just waiting for MoonClan and NightClan." Sootfire meowed, raising his head.

"Is that them?" Strongpaw meowed, the white and brown tom flicking his tail to where the two Clans are streaming into the large field.

"Yup!" Sootfire rose to his paws eagerly, flicking his gaze over to Blueflame and Swanfang. "Come on!" He meowed, trotting away. Fiercepaw scrambled up, shaking out her pelt and trotting over to Goldenpaw's side.

"StarClan, he is-" Fiercepaw trailed off, staring longingly after the StormClan warrior. Goldenpaw laughed, nudging her friend in the shoulder and bounding forward. Laughing, Fiercepaw chased after her, falling into place beside her and Lightningpaw, settling back onto her haunches when the five Clan leaders began to speak.

"Welcome to the Gathering Tournament! Today we have all gathered to share in our collective skills. There will be challenges for tree climbing, fishing, fighting, hunting, herb knowledge and many others!" Winterstar meowed.

"All that we ask is you show respect to the other Clans for as long as this Gathering Tournament is in progress." Falconstar meowed.

"If any cat decides to behave in an undignified way, they will be cut out of the Tournament and sent back to their territory in disgrace." Lionstar stood, his golden pelt glowing.

"Any cat may participate in any of the challenges, even if that particular challenge isn't suited for your Clan's skills." Thornstar meowed commandingly, his orange gold-striped pelt sleek.

"Thank you all for listening and if you have any questions, ask your mentor or Clan leader." Runningstar finished.

All of the cats broke up, a few heading over to where the first challenge would be: fishing.

"Line up for the competition!" Falconstar meowed, trotting over to the pond. As the leader of BrookClan, she would be leading the first competition. Reedpaw bounded forward with Lilypaw and a dark grey tom. "This first challenge is just for the apprentices. The fishing competition for the warriors will be next." Falconstar meowed.

"I bet I could do it." Smolderpaw meowed in Fiercepaw's ear and she shot him a disgusted look, moving away from him.

"Then why don't you do it?" She meowed sharply. Unaffected, Smolderpaw blinked his orange-red eyes at her, amusement gleaming in the depths.

"Why don't you?" He meowed and she paused, tilting her head to the side before turning to Lightningpaw.

"I'll do it if you do." She meowed and the tom grinned, rising to his paws.

"You're on!" He meowed eagerly and they trotted forward with Smolderpaw, joining the line.

"What are you guys doing? You aren't BrookClan cats!" Reedpaw hissed, his clear brook blue eyes wide with astonishment. Fiercepaw tossed her head and ignored him, shooting an excited look at Lightningpaw.

Falconstar paused when she saw the three StormClan cats but shrugged.

"The first apprentice to catch two fish- alive, will win this competition!" Falconstar meowed and waved her tail commandingly. "Begin!" She meowed and then bounded to the side when all six of them raced forwards, heedless of the leader.

Fiercepaw didn't hesitate to wade into the pond, enjoying the way the cool water slid around her, cooling off her pelt and tickling her paws. Lifting her paws off the ground, Fiercepaw swam strongly to the center of the large pond, easily holding her head above the water.

Reedpaw, Lilypaw and the dark grey apprentice stared for a moment before surging into the water after her. It wasn't often that a BrookClan cat caught a StormClan cat actually _swimming._

Fiercepaw steadied herself in the water and took a deep breath before slowly freezing. The silver glint of fish under the water wasn't there until a few moments later when Lightningpaw and Smolderpaw finally stopped moving. Fiercepaw stared at the surface of the pond, the water clear enough that she could spot the first flicker of silver.

She felt a dim stirring of excitement but squashed it, letting herself fall into that calm and steady center that would allow her to stand still as long as she would need. After all her practice to catch a fish for Sharpfang, she has become an old pro at this type of hunting.

She actually likes the taste of some fish, particularly the smaller ones. She will sometimes stop at the lake for one to eat as a snack when she is finished with training with Talonstrike. Needless to say, her father never liked that. The water made him nervous and unlike Blueflame, he isn't willing (though still reluctant on Blueflame's part) to get into the water with her.

There.

A glint of silver and Fiercepaw tensed up, her paw poised over the water. When the fish swam closer, Fiercepaw struck, slicing her paw through the water, scooping up and under the small fish and tossing it into the air, the silver gleam and little water droplets catching the sunlight.

"Well done, Fiercepaw!" Falconstar called, watching with interest. She was surprised at the level of patience and skill the StormClan apprentice is showing. Even Lightningpaw, who knows how to fish since his father taught him is having a hard time at staying still. You would think that Fiercepaw, one of the loudest 'paws in her camp would be the one having the most trouble but it wasn't so.

The competition was a close one but in the end, Fiercepaw lost to Reedpaw. The apprentice had looked so proud of himself.

"That was a good challenge, Fiercepaw! You came close to beating me." Reedpaw meowed, pausing in front of her. He was trying to be friendly but Fiercepaw hesitated, remembering with a surge of renewed anger how the tom had barreled into her, shoving her down and then acting as though she were crazy for wanting him to apologize.

Narrowing her silver eyes, Fiercepaw nodded stiffly and stalked past him. Reedpaw stared after her, shocked and confused but still- ultimately, triumphant over his win.

Fiercepaw stalked off, determined not to speak to that infuriating tom again.

* * *

Warriorcatgirl125 - Thanks so much! I plan on reading your chapters soon!

BrightMind - Well, your name says it all, you have one bright mind! You have sussed out a few of my hints that I've dropped throughout these chapters. Just send me a PM if you really want to know which ones you figured out. Thanks for your long review, I really loved reading them, you would not believe how happy they made me. I'm so glad you like how Fiercepaw is turning out and how her relationships are going. I did find it really funny how for chapter 13 you swore it was BluexFierce all the way and then for the next chapter not so much! Once again, thanks so much for your awesome reviews! I look forward to the next one...hint! :)

 _Thanks so much to all of my favers and followers!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait but my computer had a major virus on it and it took forever to get it back from the shop. I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

 _ **~Fight-of-the-Fierce~**_

The rest of the Gathering Tournament passed by with laughter, happiness and an over-abundance of fun. Fiercepaw, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw entered in a few more competitions with Lightningpaw winning in the battle training for apprentices, Goldenpaw winning in the competition of mice and shrew hunting and Fiercepaw winning in the tree climbing competition for apprentices.

"You gonna enter in the rabbit hunting competition?" Lightningpaw meowed, his flanks heaving with his effort to breath deeply after his failed attempt in the battle training for warriors. He had the misfortune to be chosen to fight Cedarscar and the legendary warrior had taken him down with one hard hit to the head. Fiercepaw and Goldenpaw had been torn between laughing and being worried, a debate easily solved by snickering while they hovered over him worriedly.

"I don't think so." Fiercepaw meowed, stretching out under the sun and watching through slitted eyes while Lionstar easily battled against a BrookClan warrior and a NightClan warrior. He was easily slipping around them, knocking them off their paws and then waiting for them to get up before starting all over again. He was having fun if the toothy grin on his face and the mischievous gleam in his pale green eyes was anything to go by.

"Why not?" Goldenpaw meowed, dropping down beside them with a triumphant flush to her brilliant green eyes. She just finished winning in the bird hunting competition. There were an array of feathers stuck in her golden fur and the fresh-kill pile had grown considerably larger.

"Well, that is supposed to be for the BreezeClan cats." Fiercepaw said dismissively and Goldenpaw shared an exasperated look with Lightningpaw.

"Since when has that stopped you?" Lightningpaw meowed incredulously while Goldenpaw muffled her laughter behind her jet black paws. Fiercepaw tore her attention away from Lionstar and shot them suspicious looks. They tried to paste innocent looks on their faces but it wasn't really working since Lightningpaw had a sly smirk pulling at his muzzle and Goldenpaw's eyes were gleaming with that sneaky look.

"Why should I do it?" Fiercepaw meowed and they shared another look, shifting closer, ducking their heads towards hers and meowing lowly.

"Well...Honeypaw hasn't ever caught one rabbit, let alone two..." Goldenpaw began.

"...and can you imagine the look on her face when you do so...again?" Lightningpaw finished. Fiercepaw grinned, surging to her paws.

"I'm in!" She meowed and they grinned, hopping up.

"I knew you would be!" Lightningpaw boasted, puffing out his white chest.

"You did not!" Goldenpaw protested, shooting him a playful glare. Fiercepaw smiled, walking along between the two of them while they bickered playfully. Sometimes, she is startled to be reminded of how much she adores the two of them.

"Fiercepaw! Are you going to do this competition?" Sparrowpaw meowed, trotting over.

"Yeah, they convinced me-" Fiercepaw ducked her head, narrowly dodging one of Lightningpaw's massive paws. "Hey!" Fiercepaw yelped, narrowing her silver eyes at him.

"Sorry!" Lightningpaw meowed, scrambling to get away.

"Get back here!" Fiercepaw growled, chasing after the large tom.

"Help!" Lightningpaw called over his shoulder, lurching to the side when Fiercepaw lunged at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Fiercepaw yowled and Goldenpaw laughed, sitting back gracefully, watching the two of them with a fond gleam in her eyes. Fiercepaw gathered up her muscles and launched herself forward, landing squarely between Lightningpaw's shoulders. Moving fluidly, the black and silver apprentice nipped the back of his neck, hooking her tail between his front paws and yanking. With a loud yelp, the larger white and silver apprentice tumbled forward, his front paws swept out from under him. "Got you!" Fiercepaw meowed triumphantly, planting her small silver paws on his chest and glaring down at him.

"Mercy! Mercy!" He yelped and she opened her jaws, her long white fangs gleaming in the sunlight just seconds before she snapped them shut in front of his nose. He went cross-eyed, watching her fangs and gulping.

"Do it again and I will not be so forgiving. Understood?" Fiercepaw hissed playfully, raising her head arrogantly. Playing along, Lightningpaw dropped his head back, baring his throat. Purring happily, Fiercepaw snaked her head forward and nipped at the tender skin. Yelping, Lightningpaw squirmed away while she laughed, hopping off of him and circling around the larger tom.

"You are so mean to me!" Lightningpaw grumbled while she laughed.

"One of _your_ ginormous paws could _easily_ swipe my head off. One of _my_ paws would only bounce off of your thick skull. Tell me, whom was in danger there?" Fiercepaw teased and the tom sent her a long-suffering look.

"Fiercepaw!" Nightstream trotted up, a proud look in her eyes. Fiercepaw stiffened, her silver eyes going frosty.

"Mother." Fiercepaw meowed coldly and Nightstream slowed down, wincing a little. Talonstrike walked over, watching carefully in case he needed to intervene with his daughter and her mother, his sort-of-hopefully-still-mate.

"That was incredible, how you combined the two battle moves like that!" Nightstream meowed eagerly. Fiercepaw shrugged, glancing away. The battle move where she pounced on Lightningpaw's back and nipped his neck was called Rabbit Pounce, Death Strike and then the second move where she used her tail to trip him was called Hidden Vine. The two moves hadn't been taught together and honestly, hadn't been considered for one's to combine.

"I agree with Nightstream, that was incredible." Talonstrike meowed supportively, standing beside Nightstream. Startled, the black queen shot him a thankful look, leaning into his shoulder the slightest bit.

Fiercepaw narrowed her frosty silver eyes, noticing the interaction.

Once, there would have been a time where that would have made her beyond happy but now, she is only worried that her mother will hurt her father again by withdrawing. The two mates used to be amazingly close but lately, haven't had much interaction. It makes Nightstream feel guilty for neglecting her kit and mate. It's just...after Silverpaw died, she couldn't handle the pain of losing them so she withdrew, rationalizing it in her head that it would hurt less if she distanced herself from them sooner. Little did she know she would just long for her kit and mate even more.

Now, the distance between them hurts Nightstream so much but the queen is clueless about how she is going to fix her mistakes and Fiercepaw isn't planning on making it easy if the hard look on her eyes is any indication.

"Talonstrike-" Fiercepaw meowed suddenly, shifting her eyes to lock on his. "I plan on entering the rabbit hunting competition, could you help me out with my hunting crouch?" Fiercepaw meowed sweetly. He hesitated, uncertain about how they are leaving this.

"It's fine, go on." Nightstream meowed gently, carefully reaching forward and nuzzling his muzzle. Talonstrike closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet scent and purring. He pulled back and gave her a searching look before following Fiercepaw, who is stalking away. Blueflame rose to his paws, finished watching. He trotted past the two parents, catching up to Fiercepaw and padding by her side.

"They are mates." He meowed quietly, knowing what she must be thinking. Fiercepaw clenched her jaw, narrowing her silver eyes and lashing her tail behind her; deep gouges being left behind in the dirt from her unsheathed claws.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Fiercepaw huffed, stopping once she reached a clear space. Blueflame laughed, gently nuzzling her fringe. Fiercepaw purred a little, leaning into him before backing away and sitting down, wrapping her slender tail around her silver paws. Taking the hint, the large, elegant blue tom nodded respectfully at Talonstrike before leaving the area, falling in with Timbermoss, Blackclaw, Cherrynose and Swanfang.

While she waited for her competition to begin, Fiercepaw conspired to keep Talonstrike busy by purposefully messing up her hunting crouch. Talonstrike was torn between calling her out on her bluff and wondering if she was, in fact, having trouble. Her performance was fairly flawless and so he kept quiet, not wanting to insult his daughter and anger her. Fiercepaw, for her part, was feeling a little guilt but stubbornly burying that under righteous anger and annoyance.

When they finally called the rabbit hunting competition, she dropped into a perfect crouch before springing up and nuzzling at her stunned father.

"Thanks, Talonstrike, I think I finally got it. Just in time too! See you later!" She chirped cheerfully before sprinting over to the gathered apprentices and skidding to a stop beside Lightningpaw and Goldenpaw. "Are you guys doing it too?" Fiercepaw meowed breathlessly.

"Yup!" Goldenpaw meowed cheerfully.

"I see you clued your father in on the ruse." Lightningpaw remarked, nodding at where Talonstrike was shaking his head in her direction, an amused and exasperated look on his face.

"Huh? I have no clue what you are meowing on about!" Fiercepaw meowed innocently, tilting her head to the side and blinking her silver eyes sweetly at him. It was a heart-wrenching look and Lightningpaw was no exception to it, a fact Fiercepaw is gleefully aware of and ruthlessly exploits when she feels the situation calls for it. Goldenpaw muffled a snort behind a jet black paw, shifting sideways and pressing her shoulder into Lightningpaw's.

"Just let it go, Lightningpaw. You know as well as I that once she gets like this, we won't get a thing out of her." Goldenpaw meowed, ignoring the scandalized look on Fiercepaw's face.

"Why, I never!" She gasped dramatically and they collapsed in a furry gold, silver and black pile of heaving flanks, raucous laughter and lashing tails. Lightningpaw twitched his whiskers to hide his own smile, glancing over where Runningstar was walking over.

"Come on, we need to join the other apprentices!" He meowed eagerly, nudging them to their paws and shaking his head when a few giggles slipped out of the giddy she-cats. The three of them staggered over before collapsing, Fiercepaw mimicking Talonstrike's stunned face and leading them to burst into laughter again.

"Stop, stop!" Goldenpaw meowed loudly, laughing again. Fiercepaw was laying stretched out on her back on the grass, her small silver paws held tightly over her inky black muzzle, silver eyes gleaming happily over her paws and her fringe ruffling in the breeze. The other apprentices were glancing curiously at them, wondering what all the laughter was for.

"Sorry!" Fiercepaw gasped, hauling herself to her paws and leaning on Goldenpaw, a contented purr rising in her throat.

"No, you aren't." Lightningpaw meowed easily, grinning at her. Fiercepaw huffed, playfully tossing her head and glancing pointedly away from him just as Runningstar reached the group.

"Welcome apprentices! We are all gathered here to see the apprentice rabbit hunting challenge. This will be carried out in teams of two, so pick your partners now." Runningstar meowed, his voice carrying easily.

Fiercepaw, Goldenpaw, Lightningpaw, Sparrowpaw, Rosepaw, Strongpaw, Briarpaw (the dappled gray and yellow tom that Fiercepaw remembered had Blossompelt as his mentor before she'd been caught as a prey-stealer and removed from the position), Smolderpaw and Lilypaw were all the 'paws going to compete.

The moment Runningstar finished speaking, Lilypaw moved over beside Smolderpaw and ducked her head down, meowing lowly to him. Smolderpaw blinked his reddish-orange eyes slowly, sitting tall with his tail wrapped around his paws, seeming to ignore what the flighty BrookClan cat was whispering to him. Briarpaw and Strongpaw paired up, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw paired up and that left Rosepaw, Fiercepaw and Sparrowpaw. The tom hesitated, looking uncertain for a moment.

"Rosepaw! Do you want to pair with me?" Reedpaw trotted forward and Fiercepaw bristled, rolling her eyes at the annoying tom automatically. Sparrowpaw brightened and trotted over to Fiercepaw.

"Do you want to hunt with me?" Sparrowpaw asked, blinking his royal blue eyes at her.

"Sure." Fiercepaw meowed, pushing to her paws and shaking her fur out from her whiskers to the tip of her tail. "We are going to do awesome!" Fiercepaw meowed eagerly, her spiky, inky black pelt fluffing up with excitement.

"I know, we did do pretty awesome last time so we will have a paw up on everyone else." Sparrowpaw agreed.

"The only ones we might have trouble beating are Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw and-"

"Wait, have they hunted like this before?" Sparrowpaw meowed curiously, cocking his light gray head to the side, royal blue eyes gleaming with sunlight and excitement.

"No, but they have this odd ability where it is almost like they can see into each other's heads." Fiercepaw meowed, shrugging as though she herself has never acted like that with any other cat. (When, in fact, she does it with Goldenpaw, Lightningpaw, Aspenkit, Blueflame and even Smolderpaw all the time.)

Overhearing them, Goldenpaw snorted with amusement and turned back to Lightningpaw. Fiercepaw grinned sharply, stretching under the warm sun, her fur rippling and a happy sigh escaping her as Runningstar began to speak.

"The first team to catch two rabbits will win this competition. Have fun and remember, no biting, scratching or cheating in any way in order to win. The first cat or cats to be found out will be disqualified and face punishment from their Clan leader. Now, wind, feather...fall!" He shouted, the signal to go. (The wind lifts the feather then it cuts out and the feather falls, that is what the saying means.) With an excited mrow, Fiercepaw surged forward with Sparrowpaw, their paws falling in perfect sync as they bounded forwards.

Fiercepaw scanned the field, searching for any sign or scent of the fluffy prey of the day.

"I found one!" Sparrowpaw meowed, veering off with a flick of his tail. Fiercepaw spotted the gray rabbit moments later and veered off in the opposite direction so they could close in on the rabbit together. Once it caught their scent, the rabbit began bounding away but Fiercepaw and Sparrow were right there and they pounced on it together, snaking their heads forward to deliver two bites to the spine. The rabbit fell limp and Fiercepaw raised her head, silver eyes shining with accomplishment and pride. Sparrowpaw stared for a moment before looking away, heat flushing through his pelt but Fiercepaw didn't seem to notice.

She flipped her fringe out of her eyes impatiently and stood, searching for another rabbit. All around her she could see the other apprentices searching and some actually pouncing after rabbits they had spotted.

"This way, Fiercepaw." Sparrowpaw meowed, his sleek silver pelt bristling a little and his head ducked low, sleek ears perked up and his royal blue eyes locked on a rabbit. Fiercepaw dropped into an identical hunting crouch, slowly and carefully lifting her paws, pulling herself forwards. For some reason, she either hunts best when in the trees or in a field. In the forest on the ground, all Fiercepaw can ever do is find roots with an ease that upsets her regularly.

They drew forwards together, completely silent, saliva pooling in their mouths as the scent of the rabbit wound through their noses. Fiercepaw slowly moved forward while Sparrowpaw circled around until she was a few tail-lengths away and he was too. Fiercepaw moved her eyes from the rabbit and looked at Sparrowpaw, nodding the slightest bit. The tall grass around them ruffled the slightest bit and the rabbit paused, lifting into the air on it's large back legs, small pink nose twitching.

A sudden gust of wind blew their scent straight to it and the rabbit moved quickly, whirling around and leaping away.

"Now!" Sparrowpaw yowled, lunging forwards but missing the rabbit, snapping his jaws shut on its tail. The terrified prey ripped free, leaving a tuft of hair behind in Sparrowpaw's teeth before it leapt away. The thrill of the hunt lit in Fiercepaw's veins, burning through her like fire as she barreled forwards, eagerly chasing after her prey. Stretching her body out, Fiercepaw began running faster than she had ever tried before. The wind raking through her pelt, streaming past her as her paws drummed against the ground, her body stretching and releasing, a slight burn working through her body as adrenaline flooded through her, granting her the speed she needed...she craved this chase.

To those watching, Fiercepaw was a black and silver streak of fur, chasing after a streak of gray. The gathered cats watched eagerly to see if the fast apprentice would be able to catch her prey.

Fiercepaw drew closer to the rabbit and bunched up her muscles, launching herself after her prey.

She was suspended in the air for a moment, her front paws tucked tightly against her chest, silver against inky black. Her back paws were relaxed behind her, tail streaming out, ears flat against her head and her fringe curling around her muzzle. In that moment, the sun lit up Fiercepaw, making the silver on her pelt glow and the black seem even darker than before. She almost looked like a StarClan cat with the glow around her.

Then she landed squarely on the rabbit, feeling the sharp snap of the spine even as she struck. The rabbit's life left it instantly and time seemed to rush to catch up. Fiercepaw tumbled, head over paws, the rabbit gripped tightly in her teeth and front paws. When she finally rolled to a stop, her dark flanks heaved for air, sweat plastering her fur to her body. She had a small scrape above her eye and she shook her head impatiently, small scarlet drops of blood spraying away, landing on brilliant green grass where it sparkled under the sun.

"Fiercepaw, are you okay?" Sparrowpaw yowled, skidding to a stop. She released the rabbit, laughing breathlessly, rolling to her paws and bouncing with excitement and pent up energy. Instead of feeling tired because of her run, she felt even more alive than ever before.

"Let's catch another one!" Fiercepaw exclaimed, already searching for another rabbit.

"We don't have to, remember? We have to take our kills over to Runningstar before anyone else." Sparrowpaw reminded her and Fiercepaw paused.

"Oh. I forgot." She said, her eyes dimming a bit as the excitement left them. Sparrowpaw hesitated before turning away, strictly reminding himself that Fiercepaw was from a different clan. She is off limits in every single way.

...if only that thought didn't disappoint him so much.

 _ **~Fight of the Fierce~**_

The night sky stretched as far as the eye could see and Fiercepaw had to stifle a yawn, rolling over onto her back. The Tournament is almost ended. Everycat is just sitting and talking quietly while the final competition ends.

Lightningpaw is right beside her with Goldenpaw on his other side.

Fiercepaw stared up at the silverpelt, her heart aching in her chest for Silverpaw. Why hasn't he come to visit her lately? Fiercepaw sighed and looked away from the stars, her eyes falling onto her parents, curled around each other as they silently shared tongues. Fiercepaw was too tired to be mad or even glad about it.

Fiercepaw looked away and closed her eyes but that didn't help. If anything, closing her eyes made everything worse because she slowly fell asleep and she _remembered_.

 _-The fox spots Silverkit, a small bundle of silver and black fur by himself and it leaps.-_

"No..." Fiercepaw muttered, her paws twitching but her friends didn't notice her distressed state.

 _-"Silverkit!" Fiercekit screeches as the fox snatches him up. "No!" She wails and she lunges at the fox, her tiny but sharp fangs piercing the thick red coat. The taste makes her gag but she bites down harder on its flank, causing it to yelp and drop her littermate.-_

"Silverkit...please!" Fiercepaw mewed, slightly louder. Fear scent was starting to seep out of her fur and it caught Reedpaw's attention.

"Um...guys?" Reedpaw called uncertainly, moving a little closer and reaching out to Fiercepaw with his nose before jerking back with a yelp, a small dot of blood appearing. Fiercepaw had lashed out in her dream and it was the same now.

"Oh no. Lightningpaw-" Goldenpaw said, her eyes wide.

"I know." Fear was in his voice as the large tom began to run, searching for Talonstrike and Blueflame.

 _-A fang catches her on her side and Fiercekit lets go, dropping down and crawling to her littermate. The pain radiating from her side not even registering. "Silverkit..." She whimpers as the fox stands over them, salivating.-_

"F-fox..." Fiercepaw whimpered, twitching and flinching in her sleep, curling into a tight ball. Reedpaw watched, worry and confusion swirling in his chest. He felt helpless because he didn't know what to do. The she-cat might be infuriating but no one deserved to have such fear in their sleep. It wasn't right but all Reedpaw could do was watch and wait for help to arrive.

 _-Silverkit has a gaping wound in his throat that is pouring blood.-_

"No!" Fiercepaw cries, louder this time. Goldenpaw huddles closer, trying to help her friend without getting too close. For some reason, when she is having bad dreams, the only cats allowed to get close to her are Talonstrike and Blueflame. "Please don't leave me..." Fiercepaw mews, sounding startlingly like a kit instead of the fiery apprentice she normally is.

Lightningpaw searches for Fiercepaw's father and mentor but both of them are nowhere to be found. He spotted Nightstream and skidded to a halt, rushing over to her.

"Do you know where Talonstrike is?" Lightningpaw meowed frantically and the shadowy queen slowly shook her head.

"What is wrong?" Nightstream asked but Lightningpaw had already whirled around and started taking off, not even registering the queen's words.

 _-"gughg...Fiercekit..gugug..." He whispers, the blood gurgling in his throat and then he stiffens and his head drops. His amber eyes go glassy and the light, his life- is gone. Suddenly, his form seems even smaller as Fiercekit stares at him with horror-stricken eyes.-_

Fiercepaw yelped quietly, small, clear streams of tears dripping down her face. The pain in her heart was overwhelming, stealing her very breath. Fiercepaw was trapped in a nightmare and she didn't even know it. To her, she is reliving the same day over and over and over again and there is nothing she can do but watch. She can't save him...she can never save her littermate and it _kills_ a part of her every time.

"There you are!" Lightningpaw spotted Blueflame emerging from the trees with Snowfang. The two of them looked so blissfully happy as they walked side by side, their pelts pressed together but Lightningpaw didn't notice any of it. In his mind, all he could see was Fiercepaw's tiny body twisting and turning, crying out with pain and loss with heart breaking agony. He _had_ to get Blueflame to Fiercepaw, _now_.

"What's wrong, Lightningpaw?" Blueflame meowed, a little concern in his meow.

"It's Fiercepaw! You need to come quick!" Lightningpaw's mew was urgent and worry began to darken the blue tom's orange eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, breaking into a trot and following the large apprentice. Swanfang easily kept pace with them but her blissful mood had just crashed into a pile of flames.

"She- Fiercepaw fell asleep!" Lightningpaw blurted out and horror gave Blueflame the speed he needed to pass the apprentice and search out his own. He found her, surrounded by curious 'paws with Goldenpaw as close as possible.

"Blueflame!" Goldenpaw cried, scrambling to her black paws with relief in her green eyes. "Help her!" The apprentice didn't care she had just ordered a warrior around, all she needed was for Fiercepaw to stop making those little mews and cries that tore into her heart with painful intensity. Blueflame dropped to the ground beside Fiercepaw but she yelped and lashed out at him, stunning the blue tom and Fiercepaw's two friends.

"You smell like Swanfang." Lightningpaw meowed urgently, nearly out of his mind with worry. He was clawing the ground to shreds with his long claws but didn't notice, so focused was he on his friend. Blueflame swore, leaping to his paws and lunging for the small pond, diving into it without a second thought. He swam through the pond until he couldn't smell Swanfang on his pelt and then surged out, dragging himself onto the grass and quickly shaking off before running for Fiercepaw.

Dropping down beside her, Blueflame wasted no time curling around and on her, covering her small body with his own, a soothing stream of mews leaving his throat. It didn't work for a few minutes but Blueflame didn't let that deter him. He gently washed away her tears, purring softly, trying to use the sound to wake her up. Gently wrapping their tails together, Blueflame sent a thought up to StarClan.

 _'Please let me wake her.'_

Fiercepaw began to stir, her body falling limp under Blueflame's, their pelts pressed together until all she could scent was Blueflame. Panting and trembling, Fiercepaw opened her silver eyes, staring right into Blueflame's, her heart leaping in her chest when she saw the raw concern in his eyes. Blueflame stopped licking at her tears and stopped purring, staring down at her. Fiercepaw tried to move but he was covering her body with his own and heat spread through her, startling Fiercepaw with the intensity.

She suddenly realized that while she admired Sootfire, she didn't _like-like_ the tom. This feeling she felt when she looked up at her mentor...Fiercepaw looked trustingly up at Blueflame, the two having a moment that made every cat shift, feeling like they are intruding on a moment that wasn't meant to be shared.

"What happened?" Fiercepaw meowed, her memories slowly fading away until all she could remember was she had been looking at the stars, closed her eyes and then...nothing. The next thing she knew, she was waking up with Blueflame on top of her and her friends and the other 'paws gathered around her.

"You don't remember?" Blueflame meowed softly, the vibrations of his voice spreading through her, filling Fiercepaw with warmth.

"No." Fiercepaw answered, her silver eyes going distant while she tried to remember.

"Shouldn't you be getting off of Fiercepaw now, Blueflame?" Swanfang meowed, a little sharpness to her mew. Startled to realize he was still laying on top of Fiercepaw, Blueflame scrambled off, standing beside Swanfang...beside his new mate.

How was he going to be able to tell Fiercepaw about this, so soon after her nightmare?

* * *

Guest (warriorcatgirl125) - Hey, thanks so much for the compliment! I plan on getting caught up on your story soon and I am looking forward to it! Also, I love when you do art for my cats, they always turn out so awesome!

The Striking Storms - Thanks so much!

Petalsjourney - Thank you for saying that. I know I only have twelve followers and nine favs but my reviewers are amazing!

Slytherin Buttercat - First, I love your name! Second, I was grinning after I read your review so thank you for that. I just love it when my reviewers express their genuine joy for a story and I really appreciate you taking the time to give a review!


	17. Chapter 17

_**This chapter is dedicated to Slytherin Buttercat: Happy Birthday!**_

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

 _ **~Fight-of-the-Fierce~**_

Sunrises later, Fiercepaw had just come back from a hunt (by herself, thank StarClan she finally got permission for that) when she got bowled over by a strong bundle of cream and gray fur, high squealing making her bristle.

"What in StarClan's name! Aspenkit!" Fiercepaw meowed, dropping her two mice and staggering to keep on her feet. She lost the fight a moment later and went down in a bundle of silver, black, cream and gray fur.

"-ohmyStarClanI'mgoingtobeanapprenticeandI'msoexcited!" Fiercepaw deciphered the quick stream of words. Aspenkit is going to be an apprentice and she is excited.

...wait.

"Aspenkit! That is so amazing!" Fiercepaw leapt to her paws, silver eyes glowing with happiness for her friend. "We have to get you groomed! Does your mother know? Hurry!" Fiercepaw meowed, racing her friend back to the nursing den where Frostheart was waiting. Scooping up her kit, the white queen didn't waste a moment with grooming. Fiercepaw was pacing back and forth, a steady stream of meows keeping Aspenkit distracted while her mother groomed her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Leader's Perch for a clan meeting!" Lionstar yowled and Fiercepaw froze, one paw in the air.

"It's time!" Aspenkit squealed, scrambling away from her mother and racing for the den entrance.

"Aspenkit, wait!" Frostheart called, hurrying after her kit with Fiercepaw close behind her. The entire clan was already gathered and Lionstar stood atop the Leader's Perch, standing tall and proud.

"I have gathered you all today for one special reason. Today, we will have one more apprentice. As you all know, Aspenkit is not yet six moons though she is almost there but because she has decided to take the path of a Medicine Cat, I have decided to amend the rules just this once. Mintleaf, if you would." Lionstar bowed his head respectfully at his Medicine Cat and stood to the side while Mintleaf stepped up.

"Cats of StormClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. However, because this young cat has proven to be so passionate and diligent about learning the ways of a Medicine cat, your next Medicine cat will be Aspenpaw." Aspenpaw vibrated with excitement, blue-gray eyes wide and locked on the fluffy ginger she-cat. Lionstar stepped forward again.

"Aspenpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Mintleaf?" Lionstar meowed with some amusement. There was no doubt the small she-cat would accept.

"Yes, Lionstar." Aspenpaw meowed, her voice strong and true. Mintleaf stepped forwards again.

"Aspenpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Mintleaf meowed.

"It is."

"Then come forward." Aspenpaw padded forward while Mintleaf leapt down from the Leader's Perch. "Warriors, Leaders and Medicine cats of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat so I ask that you grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will." Mintleaf looked down at Aspenpaw and smiled gently. "At the half-moon, you will accompany me to the Medicine cat Gathering so that you may share tongues with StarClan at the Moon Tree." The Moon Tree is a tree lit up with the silver glow every half and full moon, the small moon stones embedded in it and granting it the ability to be the path to StarClan for the Medicine cats.

"The good wishes of StormClan will go with you." Lionstar meowed, bowing his head. Nodding in acceptance, Mintleaf and Aspenpaw stepped forwards and gently touched noses. Aspenpaw beamed, glowing with pride and happiness. "Is there anyone that wishes to share news with the Clan?" Lionstar asked, prepared to end the meeting. There was a pause and Lionstar nodded. "Then this meeting is-"

"Wait!" Swanfang stood, her white pelt groomed to perfection and her eyes glittering prettily in the sunlight. "Blueflame and I have an announcement." Swanfang said proudly. Blueflame stood up, wrapping his tail around Swanfang's and nuzzling her ear before looking up at Lionstar.

"Swanfang has accepted my wish for her to become my mate." Blueflame meowed proudly and Lionstar nodded.

"Let us welcome these mates as one." Lionstar meowed. "Swanfang, Blueflame, Swanfang, Blueflame, Swanfang, Blueflame!" The clan chanted and crowded around the happy mates while Lionstar ended the meeting before leaping down and trotting over to the couple, giving them his congratulations.

Fiercepaw was frozen, staring at the mates, her heart twisting violently in her chest. After her realization that she _liked_ Blueflame the night of the Gather Tournament, Fiercepaw had begun to dream of someday becoming Blueflame's mate. She had dreamed of standing by his side, a proud warrior and mother while their tiny kits tumbled around their paws. Now...that would never become a reality. She wanted to leave, to just run until she couldn't run anymore but Fiercepaw knew she couldn't do that. Not until she got her revenge on MoonClan.

Holding in her hurt and dark anger, Fiercepaw stalked forward and touched noses with Aspenpaw. The small she-cat looked at Fiercepaw with concern, able to see the terrible rage swirling behind deceptively sweet silver orbs but in the end, Aspenpaw didn't say anything. Fiercepaw backed away and looked over at Blueflame and Swanfang but the two were wrapped up in their own little world.

Turning, Fiercepaw walked calmly over to the camp entrance and left, not looking back.

 _ **~Fight of the Fierce~**_

Three moons later, Swanfang was so swollen with kits that she was having trouble walking. Swanfang had moved into the nursing den about a moon ago and it is crowded in there now, especially with all of the kits.

Foxclaw had her kits first around three months ago and Stonecloud was so proud to be the father. Foxclaw had two small kits. The first kit is a dark ginger like his mother, only he has amber eyes and dark gray paws and tail-tip; his name is Graykit. The second kit is also a male but he has his father's pelt; dark brown with a light sheen of red. His name is Acornkit and he has blue eyes.

Poppyfeather and Eagleblaze had their kits next, almost two sunrises after the first pair of mates. Poppyfeather had three kits. The first kit was a she-cat and she was the spitting image of her mother with her cream pelt with darker gray stripes and green eyes. She was named Stripekit. Her brothers were dappled toms. The first tom had a dappled cream and brown kit with yellow eyes. His name is Falconkit. His brother is dappled black and and dark blue with blue eyes. His name is Blazekit.

Hawkstorm and Featherleap had their kits last moon. They had two kits and both kits were she-cats. The first she-cat was a tortoiseshell and she was black with white and red patches and amber eyes. Her name is Oakkit. The second she-cat was mottled dark brown and orange with brilliant copper eyes. Her name is Elmkit.

Fiercepaw felt her heart grow a little lighter with the gleeful squeals ringing out from the nursing den and smiled, turning away.

It has been hard on her to have Swanfang swollen with Blueflame's kits but she does her best to hide it. The only who knows of her true feelings towards Blueflame is Aspenpaw and her friend would never betray her trust. Fiercepaw trotted over to the medicine cat den, ducking her head in to see if she can spot her friend.

"Aspenpaw?" Fiercepaw meowed, her nose twitching at the overwhelming odors coming from the den. "Are you in here?" Fiercepaw meowed, craning her head around but unwilling to actually step in the den. After having been in it for many injuries (thorn in paw, sprained paw from tripping on roots, raked nose with bramble bush, minor scrapes from one or two border skirmishes, and so on) Fiercepaw has begun to develop an aversion to the den.

"Coming, Fiercepaw!" Aspenpaw's meow was muffled and but came from inside the den. Fiercepaw ducked out of the den and sat in the sun, fluffing up her spiked pelt to keep herself warm. Leaf-bare was approaching and the days had grown colder. Fiercepaw's eyes traveled over to the nursing den again, as they so often did for the past few moons. She was just in time to see a worried Blueflame gently escort Swanfang into the sun before curling up with her, his body vibrating with purrs while he gently groomed her. Swanfang purred back, soaking up the attention like moss did water.

Bitterness clawed at her insides and Fiercepaw forced herself to shake it off, rising to her paws when Aspenpaw skidded out of the den, shaking her pelt off. A few old herbs flew off of her pelt and Fiercepaw was forced to duck as one went sailing her way.

"Sorry! Mintleaf just had me cleaning out the old herbs and sorting what little we have left." Aspenpaw meowed apologetically, her blue-gray eyes bright and cheerful. "Ready to go?" She meowed and Fiercepaw nodded, leading the way out of camp. While it has been harder to arrange time to spend with each other considering their different apprentice duties are, the two 'paws make the extra effort because neither are willing to give up on their friendship.

When Fiercepaw found out Aspenpaw was supposed to gather what fresh herbs she could find to stock the medicine den, Fiercepaw had volunteered to help her friend. Since Blueflame was so wrapped up in Swanfang and their kits, he didn't argue.

Blueflame having a mate has been hard in more ways than one. He hasn't spent as much time as he should have teaching Fiercepaw in the way a mentor should and as a result, Fiercepaw has been forced to tag along with other apprentices and their mentors when they have training sessions. Fiercepaw now knows Goldenpaw's fighting inside and out along with Lightningpaw's, Boulderpaw's and Honeypaw's. The only apprentice she can't seem to figure out is Smolderpaw. The tom seems to have an ever-changing fighting style and she can never manage to pin him down. That has only fueled her eagerness to learn more, more, more but her attempts have been hindered by Blueflame's lack of mentoring.

Fiercepaw has managed to cajole a few of the warriors without kits or apprentices to teach her a few things but she can't help to feel that her training is woefully inadequate compared to where she feels she _should_ be at three moons of training.

"You okay?" Aspenpaw meowed, gently nudging Fiercepaw's shoulder with her own.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Fiercepaw meowed, smiling at her friend. It wasn't entirely a lie, Fiercepaw just isn't feeling on top of things and that unsettles her. Three moons of training and she is no closer to getting her revenge on MoonClan than when she was a tiny, untrained kit. On top of that, Fiercepaw has been feeling out of it ever since her parents began acting like actual mates again. She didn't know what she would do if they ever tried to have kits again.

Her greatest fear is they will have another kit...and it will look exactly like Silverpaw. It would _kill_ her if that ever happened.

"You are lying to me." Aspenpaw meowed, her voice soft and non-judging.

"I know." Fiercepaw meowed quietly, lowering her head. They traveled in silence, only stopping to gather herbs. After a few moments of silence, Fiercepaw glanced over at Aspenpaw from the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" Aspenpaw asked, amusement coloring her mew.

"Nothing." Fiercepaw stared straight ahead, circling around a log instead of trying to leap over it. That would certainly end with a broken paw and she couldn't stand to lose any more training time. She glanced over at Aspenpaw again and the apprentice turned her head to the side in an effort to hide her smile. Fiercepaw heaved a big sigh and Aspenpaw started laughing, shaking her head at her friend, fringe flopping adorably over her blue-gray eyes.

"Just say it!" Aspenpaw scolded and Fiercepaw flushed, slowing to a stop.

"Do you...do you think I am behind in my training?" Fiercepaw meowed, looking anxiously at her friend.

"I know nothing about warrior training so I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Aspenpaw meowed, feeling sorry for her friend. "I know you want to get your revenge on MoonClan but you need to focus on becoming the best warrior for your Clan first. That _is_ what the warrior code says, correct?" Aspenpaw meowed, trying to both encourage her friend and keep her from treading down a path darker than either of them could possibly handle.

"I guess so." Fiercepaw sighed, avoiding Aspenpaw's gaze. About two moons ago, Fiercepaw had woken up from a bad dream that she didn't remember but her thoughts had been filled with revenge against MoonClan so she had a good guess of what it was about. Feeling like she was being driven to the edge, Fiercepaw had seen no choice but to go talk to somecat. Her first thought had been her father but she didn't want to burden him with new thoughts of the kit he had lost. Her second thought had been Blueflame but with a scowl aimed at the nursing den where he was sleeping every night now, she had tossed that thought away. Her third thought had been torn between Goldenpaw and Aspenpaw but common sense won out.

While Goldenpaw knew about her dislike for MoonClan, she didn't know just how deep the hatred went and Fiercepaw just wanted someone to listen, not someone to argue. One day she might confide in her friend and hope she understood since her own littermate, Brightpaw, had been murdered by BreezeClan but until that day, Fiercepaw isn't going to chance anything.

"Come on, I'm feeling hungry for some minnows and you are the only cat in camp that is willing to go fishing for me." Aspenpaw meowed, trotting forward and looking back with wide, hopeful eyes. Fiercepaw stifled a purr, knowing Aspenpaw had learned those tricky expressions from her so she has no one to blame but herself when she falls for them.

"I'm coming!" Fiercepaw meowed and leapt forward into a run, perking her silver-tipped ears up gleefully as she began to go faster. Laughing, Aspenpaw raced to catch up, happy to have her friend in a good mood again.

They spent the rest of the day torn between having fun and gathering herbs, having to go back to camp several times to deposit their loads outside of the medicine den so the herbs could dry off before heading back out again. Aspenpaw and Fiercepaw would challenge each other to races before it somehow turned into a wrestling fight and then a race again. At some point during the day, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw had joined them and the four of them had fun gathering herbs together.

Once they had been freed from herb gathering duty, Fiercepaw had pleaded with Mintleaf until the mentor had released Aspenpaw to go hunting with them.

The four of them had gleefully headed out of camp to repeat the experience all over again, only with hunting prey instead of herbs. Fiercepaw had a good haul of two mice, three finches, a mole and a squirrel and everyone else had a good haul as well. When they came staggering into camp with all of the prey, the senior warriors had been pleased. They had been planning to (reluctantly) go out to hunt for the prey storage they are making for leaf-bare but the apprentices had cut their work down by half. The first load filled the first storage, the second load filled the second storage up half way and the last load had finished it completely.

"Well done, apprentices! Take the rest of the day off, you did excellent." Skyfang meowed, pleased with their bounty. Beaming, the four apprentices headed back over to the fresh-kill pile, picked a piece of their prey and then trotted over to the Sun Rocks to eat.

"I always wonder if I should be pleased or insulted by their shocked expressions so I always get torn between feeling both." Fiercepaw muttered, settling down and biting into her bluebird. Laughing, Goldenpaw settled down beside her and bit into her mouse.

"Not me! I always feel pleased!" Lightningpaw boasted, the one out of their group with the reputation of being the optimist. Fiercepaw is the pessimist/leader, Goldenpaw is their best hunter and Aspenpaw's position as medicine cat apprentice speaks for itself.

"Of course you do!" Aspenpaw meowed, mrowing with laughter at the offended look that descended over his face. Snickering, Fiercepaw took another bite, feeling content and warm with her friends under the sun.

"Fiercepaw!" Blueflame walked over, the usual bounce to his steps. Fiercepaw paused in taking a bite and raised her head, watching him slightly coldly. She denied the eagerness in her own heart, shutting it out firmly.

"Yes, Blueflame?" Fiercepaw meowed, cocking her head to the side, allowing her silver trimmed fringe to shade her eyes so it made it hard for him to read her.

"Are you ready to go out to the training tunnel? I have some time before Swanfang needs me to go hunt for her." Blueflame meowed and resentment stabbed Fiercepaw in the side.

"Actually, we already went hunting and Skyfang said we could take the rest of today off." Goldenpaw spoke up protectively, not knowing exactly what is wrong between the two cats but taking Fiercepaw's side regardless.

"Really? That's hunting though. I need to _train_ Fiercepaw." Blueflame meowed, a hint of hardness creeping into his voice.

"Oh, so _now_ you care?" Lightningpaw muttered lowly, a dark glower in his normally friendly amber eyes. Blueflame heard the sarcastic quip and turned to the tom with narrowed eyes so Fiercepaw finished off her prey and rose to her paws, flicking her tail in a silent order at her friends. They have learned to read her body language so any flick of her tail, ear or paw instantly alerts them to something she is silently saying or ordering.

Listening to the silent order to back off, Goldenpaw picked up her mouse and turned her back to Blueflame, settling down beside Lightningpaw, who did the same. Blueflame began to glower and Fiercepaw inwardly sighed. While she appreciated her friends efforts to protect her, she knew she could protect herself.

"I'm ready." Fiercepaw meowed and he nodded curtly, whipping around and stalking to the camp entrance. Fiercepaw turned to Aspenpaw and nodded at their friends, silently asking if she would talk to them. Aspenpaw nodded and flicked her ear at her, telling her to hurry up. Fiercepaw purred before sprinting off after Blueflame.

They travelled silently to the training tunnel and for the first time she could remember, Fiercepaw didn't reach out for the tip of his tail and he didn't offer it. Fiercepaw inwardly flinched at that, her fear scent slowly rising the further into the tunnel they went and when they finally broke out, she pushed past Blueflame to greedily suck in the fresh air. Blueflame looked worriedly at her and for a moment, Fiercepaw could see _her_ Blueflame in his eyes.

Then he blinked and the distant stranger was back.

"Today we are going to do an attack and defend drill." Blueflame meowed, walking to the center of the clearing and facing her. "Picture an enemy cat is racing at you. I want you to duck a Paw Strike, twist your body into a full Paw slash aimed at the flank and flawlessly drop the the ground with your head and front paws under the other cat where you will then flip the cat up into the air. The cat will fall to the ground and you will lunge, prepared to deliver a strong warning bite or several deep clawings to the soft belly. Are you ready?" Blueflame meowed. Fiercepaw hesitated before nodding and he stood, rushing her with a fearsome yowl, startling her into tripping back, falling head over tail.

"Hey!" Fiercepaw yelped, standing up and shaking herself off. Blueflame looked at her with disappointment and it felt like a dagger to her heart.

"That was terrible. Your reflexes seem to be non-existent, I expected better from you." Blueflame meowed, his tone hard. Fiercepaw flinched, shrinking into herself and away from her eyes, Blueflame flinched too.

"I'm sorry, Blueflame. I promise I'll do better." Fiercepaw meowed softly, shame sweeping through her at her confirmed suspicions.

"I don't want apologies and assurances. I want results. Now, again." Blueflame ordered, just seconds before lunging at her again.

 _ **~Fight of the Fierce~**_

"Blueflame!" Aspenpaw skidded into the clearing, pausing after her frantic cry to scan the clearing. Her eyes darkened at what she saw.

Fiercepaw was huddled in front of Blueflame, her flanks heaving with exertion, her pelt plastered to her body with sweat. Her silver eyes were shadowed and dim, hurt shining in the depths. Her ears were flat to her head and her tail was tucked between her legs.

Blueflame was looming over Fiercepaw, making her look as tiny as a kit. The expression on his face was harsh and distant at the same time and his fangs kept flashing threateningly every time he spoke.

"Blueflame!" Aspenpaw spat, stalking over to them and forcing her way between her friend and her mentor. The blue tom drew back, a look almost like relief flashing through his orange eyes.

"What?" He questioned coldly, looking away from Fiercepaw like he couldn't bare to look at her.

"Swanfang is going to have your kits any moment now. Though I'm not too sure you should even be allowed to have kits with how you are treating your apprentice!" Aspenpaw hissed, bristling angrily.

"Aspenpaw, I'm fine." Fiercepaw meowed quietly, exhaustion in her mew. Fiercepaw struggled to rise to her paws, a small yelp escaping her when she put too much pressure on her sore pads. Aspenpaw whirled around, hooking her shoulder underneath Fiercepaw's and helping lift her to her paws.

"You are not _fine_. Any more work and your paws would have cracked and started to bleed. You look as though you have been driven to the end of your tether and he looked like he was going to drive you further. Don't even get me started on what your emotional and mental state could be at." Aspenpaw scolded and Blueflame winced, shame flitting briefly through his orange eyes before he hid it.

"I have to go, my kits will be here soon." Blueflame muttered and brushed past them, hurrying for the tunnel and disappearing through it without a second glance back. Aspenpaw gasped with rage and began muttering under her breath, to the feeble amusement of Fiercepaw.

Out of sight of the two of them, Blueflame slowed down and lowered his head, leaning against the tunnel wall, shame spreading through his pelt until he forced it away and continued on his way. He didn't notice shining eyes slowly blinking at him from the short tunnel that went the opposite way to the training clearing. Once Blueflame was gone, Smolderpaw stepped out of the shadows, his expression blank. He stared down the tunnel towards where Fiercepaw and Aspenpaw and coming before leaping out of the tunnel and trotting away.

Fiercepaw and Aspenpaw walked slowly down the tunnel, Aspenpaw's anger growing with each passing second that Fiercepaw tried to hide the limping. There was burning pain in her paws with each step she was taking and she could feel one of back paw pads crack, warm blood seeping out and stinging sand getting in. Sucking in her breath, Fiercepaw was determined to hide it but when they came to the hole they needed to jump out, Fiercepaw's determination faltered.

"I'll go first." Aspenpaw meowed and gently stepped away from Fiercepaw, who sucked in a deep breath when she was forced to put all of her weight on her paws. One of her front paws began to bleed and Fiercepaw felt a shriek get trapped in her throat. It _hurt_.

Aspenpaw looked down into the tunnel, worry in her soft blue-gray eyes.

"Are you ready?" Aspenpaw meowed and Fiercepaw gathered up her courage, nodding. Gathering up her muscles, Fiercepaw pushed strongly off the ground, feeling her two other paws split open with a burning flash of pain. The shriek escaped her throat and Fiercepaw hit the edge of the hole, scrabbling at the ground, panic mounting in her chest.

 _-Slowly, excitement kindles in the young kit as he pushes his fears aside. Nodding at her, he trots over to it and backs a few steps before flinging himself over the gap. He lands clumsily on the other side, wincing as he lands on his tail. Whisking it out, he shakes his sliver head and turns to his littermate._

 _She backs up like him and then flings herself over._

 _But not far enough. Her paws catch the edge and her small legs churn furiously as she struggles to pull herself up. Fear swirls in Fiercekit's heart and she lets out a fearful yowl. Silverkit jumps forward, his tiny teeth grasping her scruff and tugging her over. Flopping down beside him, their tiny flanks rising and falling rapidly as they catch their breath._

 _Slowly, Fiercekit huffs out a small laugh and he brushes his nose against her cheek.-_

...only this time, she doesn't have Silverpaw with her.

...but she does have someone else...

Two pairs of sharp teeth fasten in her scruff and a strong tug hauls her up and onto a furry chest. Fiercepaw gasps for breath, the fear slowly ebbing away leaving her trembling. Small, rough laughter escapes her and Fiercepaw opens her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" Smolderpaw meowed, sounding confused, which only made her laugh harder. She couldn't talk, hysteria was setting in. Aspenpaw looked at her with worry, stepping forwards.

"She's so exhausted that she is delirious, we need to get her back. Can you carry her?" Aspenpaw meowed. Fiercepaw gave a feeble protest, lifting her head and shaking it. The effort made her head spin and she whimpered, clenching her eyes shut.

"Just stop fighting for once." Smolderpaw scolded, gently rolling her off of him and climbing to his paws, shaking himself off. Nosing under her body, Smolderpaw shoved with his head until she rolled onto his back. Aspenpaw darted forwards to steady her friend, worry and anger roiling through her in equal measures. "Let's go." Smolderpaw ordered. He would never admit it but it was worrying how light Fiercepaw was on his back.

Their travel was slow but steady except for when they had to stop a few times to adjust Fiercepaw so she wouldn't slip right off. They were almost at their camp when Fiercepaw started to struggle to get down.

"What are you doing?" Aspenpaw scolded, hurrying forward.

"I am _not_ going to be _carried_ into camp." Fiercepaw muttered scathingly, ignoring the pain in her body in favor of straightening out and striding forward. If you watched closely, you could see the slight limp and hidden wince after she lifted and dropped a paw but other than that, Fiercepaw held her head high and walked steadily. Smolderpaw watched with hidden admiration for her strength of spirit. StarClan, he had _never_ met a more stubborn and spirited she-cat and he highly doubted he ever would.

Walking on one side, he made sure he was close enough that their pelts brushed together. Fiercepaw was so focused on not collapsing with pain that she didn't even wrinkle her nose at his smell. His pelt was so grimy with dirt that she couldn't even see what colors he was supposed to be anymore. Oddly enough, he didn't have any fleas on him anymore though.

They walked in through the camp entrance and Fiercepaw walked slowly while Aspenpaw trailed behind them with a mouthful of yarrow, 'accidentally' dragging it through the dirt to cover up the sight of the bloody paw prints and the scent of copper in the air. Once they made it over to the medicine den, Aspenpaw hurried in while Smolderpaw settled Fiercepaw in the nest in the corner. Aspenpaw trotted back with a pawful of cobwebs and a single poppy seed.

It was a testament to how much pain Fiercepaw was in that she didn't even flinch at the sting of the salve Aspenpaw smoothed into her cracked paws. She slowly fell asleep due to the influence of the poppy seeds, huddling deep within her mind to hide from the pain of what happened with her mentor today.

How could he? Where was her Blueflame? She missed him...

* * *

Slytherin Buttercat - Thanks for your review!

Warriorcatslover - Thank you so much!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey Readers, I know this is short warning but this will be the last chapter for this story. Before, I was torn about putting the story all together but I decided yesterday that I was going to seperate these books into different books. I will be continuing this story with Fiercepaw in the next installment which will be called Fight of the Fierce: A heart of fire. Just keep an eye out for it next week and you should be able to find it. I just want to add one thing before it is time to get on with the story: thank you so much to everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed my story! This is actually my first completed story (that single one-shot I have does not count) so this is huge to me and I am glad all of you have gone through this journey with myself and Fiercepaw.**_

 _ **Enough rambling though, enjoy this last chapter and remember to watch out for the next story!**_

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

 _ **~Fight-of-the-Fierce~**_

"Did you see Blueflame and Swanfang's kits?" Talonstrike meowed, settling beside his daughter and giving her ear a welcoming lick. Fiercepaw ducked her head down and took a huge bite of her crow and shrugged, showing him she couldn't answer. Talonstrike rolled his crimson eyes, having no clue what his daughter and her mentor were feuding about but getting fed up with it. Fiercepaw privately thought that if her father _ever_ found out about how Blueflame has been treating her, he would honestly _kill_ Blueflame for her.

"I have, they are so tiny. I had forgotten how sweet the scent of a new kit could be." Nightstream meowed softly, stretching out beside Talonstrike. He turned to her with a soft purr and Fiercepaw averted her eyes, pushing to her paws and hiding a wince at the small flash of pain. Her paws are almost healed but not entirely, so she has to take it easy until her pads finish healing.

"I'm going to go see the kits now. Here, you finish my crow." Fiercepaw pushed the rest of her prey towards her father and turned, walking away before he could say anything. Crossing the clearing towards the nursing den, Fiercepaw ignored the combined concerned gazes of Aspenpaw, Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw (who were told what happened the sunrise after the training day.)

Pausing to nod at Featherleap (who had Oakkit and Elmkit crawling all over her mewing happily), Fiercepaw crawled into the nursing den. It was smaller than she remembered, Fiercepaw reflected. Though that could just be because of how many kits were squirming around in there. Right now, there are seven kits, three mothers and two fathers in the nursing den.

Fiercepaw spotted Swanfang immediately by her sleek white fur and crawled closer, fighting the urge to roll over and show her belly when Blueflame looked up. She felt like prey around him now, vulnerable to both her feelings for him and the power he holds over her as her mentor. She had never known him to abuse his power over her before so what happened shocked her and shook Fiercepaw to her core.

"Hello, Fiercepaw." Swanfang meowed, a smug, calm air about her. Fiercepaw crushed the urge to bristle and ducked her head down, slowing her crawl until she was a tail-length away.

"Hello, Swanfang, Blueflame. May I greet the newest members of our Clan?" Fiercepaw meowed softly, speaking formally to the two mates. Swanfang paused before dipping her head. Taking her cue, Fiercepaw slowly crawled forward until she was close enough to see the tiny kits squirming at their mother's belly, sucking milk down greedily. There were two kits. One was slightly bigger and it was pure white, just like it's mother. When it glanced up, Fiercepaw could see the kit also had it's mother's clear amber eyes. Fiercepaw averted her eyes from that kit almost immediately and focused on the other kit.

The second kit had a smoky gray pelt with white tips, darker gray paws and black and white across his orange eyes like a mask. Fiercepaw cocked her head to the side, watching the small kit curiously. It was smaller than the other kit but pushed for milk just as greedily.

"This is Ivorykit." Swanfang pointed lovingly at the small she-cat that looked just like her before flicking her tail dismissively at the other kit. "And that is Nimblekit." Swanfang meowed. She seemed like she didn't really connect with Nimblekit and Fiercepaw really had to fight the urge to bristle then. Something about Nimblekit reminded him of herself. She returned her gaze to Nimblekit, smiling when she saw him bat at his sister before returning to drinking his milk. "Thank you for coming to greet our kits." Swanfang meowed, a command clear in her voice.

This time, Fiercepaw really did bristle and Blueflame shot to his paws, puffing up warningly. Fiercepaw shrank back, the small flash of fire smothered instantly.

Dipping her head at Swanfang, Fiercepaw slowly backed out of the den until she was in the sun. She didn't notice the small smear of blood left behind from one of her still-healing pads but Blueflame did and the guilt burned through him until he returned his gaze to his kits. Fiercepaw faded from his mind and he settled down again, curled lovingly around his mate and kits.

Fiercepaw walked away from the den, her spirits lower than before.

Searching for Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw, Fiercepaw veered towards them when she saw them speaking to Lionstar with Lightningpaw's mentor beside them. Longclaw looked proud and when she got closer, Fiercepaw could hear why.

"-tonight as soon as the hunting patrol and border patrols are back, we will hold your warrior ceremonies." Lionstar meowed. Goldenpaw puffed up with pride, her green eyes shining. Lightningpaw looked much the same way. When they caught sight of Fiercepaw, they bounded forward, eager to share the good news.

"Fiercepaw! Did you hear? Our _warrior_ ceremonies are tonight! _"_ Goldenpaw's mew bordered on a squeal and Fiercepaw grinned happily at them.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" Fiercepaw meowed truthfully. The three friends headed off to the apprentice den to wait and get groomed into perfection. Settling down with them, Fiercepaw absently cleaned her front paw, the sharp tang of blood startling her for a moment. Her front pad had opened a little but the blood wasn't coming out anymore. Cleaning it off as best she could, Fiercepaw listened to her friends speaking joyfully about their warrior names.

Now that she has time to think about it, Fiercepaw began to feel a bit down about them getting their warrior names. Would they still be able to be friends even with the new gulf that would widen between them? Fiercepaw really didn't want to lose her friends but at the same time, she didn't know how she would be able to keep them with all of the changes. Her heart dropped in her chest and with a sigh, Fiercepaw lowered her head to the ground, watching her friends wistfully.

Without Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw, she would be alone with no way to ignore Honeypaw and Boulderpaw. Besides, those two were due for a warrior ceremony soon too. They had been apprentices just as long as Goldenpaw and Lightningpaw. Then she really _would_ be alone.

Fiercepaw sighed softly, the sand stirring with her breath.

What would she do then?

The sun slowly lowered until it was sun set time. Lionstar leapt up on to the Leader's Perch and looked over his clan as the last hunting patrol came in. Pride swelled in his chest and in his heart. He truly loved his Clan with everything in him. To this day, it has been his greatest honor to serve as Clan leader for every cat here and some that had moved on to hunt in the skies with StarClan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Leader's Perch for a Clan meeting!" Lionstar meowed out. A stream of cats began to gather around, looking around at each other with pride. Truly, each and every single one of them feels nothing but pride to belong with this Clan and this Clan alone. "I, Lionstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lightningpaw puffed up proudly, amber eyes gleaming happily under the fading red-gold sunlight.

"I do." Lightningpaw answered, strength ringing out in his mew. Sharpfang and Mossheart, Lightningpaw's parents watched proudly from outside the elder's den, their eyes shining on their only kit.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightningpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lightningwish. StarClan honors your noble heart and optimism, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Lightningwish's eyes widened and then a pleased gleam lit in them, shining brighter than the star a cat would wish on. Lionstar leapt down and rested his scarred muzzle atop Lightningwish's head. The large white and silver tom bent down and licked Lionstar's shoulder respectfully before straightening and turning to StormClan, puffed up with pride.

"Light-ning-wish! Light-ning-wish! Light-ning-wish!" The clan chanted. It was no surprise the chant was loud, Lightningwish has become a fairly popular young tom with his cheerful attitude and willingness to help when a cat needed it. Lionstar chuckled before turning and leaping up onto the Leader's Perch while the newly named warrior was accepted happily by his Clan. Lightningwish sat with the warriors, cheerfully greeting Sootfire and Eagleblaze, his previous denmates and good friends.

Turning to Goldenpaw, Lionstar's eyes began to twinkle with a proud glow.

"Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar meowed and Goldenpaw raised her head, not a hint of nerves showing, only nobility that made Fiercepaw swell with pride for her strong friend.

"I do." Goldenpaw's mew rang out and Fiercepaw could see the resemblance between Goldenpaw and her father, Lionstar. The golden tom couldn't have looked any prouder.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Goldenecho. StarClan honors your hunting prowess and your clear-head in difficult situations, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Lionstar slowly walked over to Goldenpaw and meowed something lowly to her that had tears shine in her eyes. She buried her face in his chest for a moment before pulling back and licking his shoulder while he rested his muzzle on her head.

"Gold-en-echo! Gold-en-echo! Gold-en-echo!" Fiercepaw raised her voice with her Clan until she felt dizzy with the collective strength in her Clan. There weren't really any words to express how glad she is for her friends. Bounding forward, Fiercepaw wiggled her way through the crowd of her clanmates until she came face to face with Lightningwish and Goldenecho.

"Congratulations, you two! What amazing names!" Fiercepaw meowed eagerly, touching noses with her friends.

"I know! My father told me how proud of he was of me, oh, I'm just so happy!" Goldenecho meowed, her green eyes shinning.

"Hey, Goldenecho! Come see your new den!" Sootfire called, flicking his tail welcomingly at the two newly made warriors.

"Coming!" Goldenecho called, leaping to her black paws and bounding away, chattering happily with the dark grey tom.

"Should I be worried?" Lightningwish asked, half seriously. Fiercepaw shook her head.

"Nope, the two of you are pretty much already mates." Fiercepaw meowed and he nodded uncertainly.

"Yeah. I better go check on them. Talk later?" Lightningwish asked, bounding away before she could fully answer. A hint of unease struck Fiercepaw and she hesitated before turning and trotting away.

 _ **~Fight of the Fierce~**_

 _"Run, Fiercepaw! Run!" Silverpaw shouted and her heart pounding in her chest, Fiercepaw ran._

 _"Got you!" A deep voice growled, just seconds before Fiercepaw was bowled over. Shrieking, she wiggled free and whirled around, hissing at a triumphant Frogstrike. "Now you will pay for what you have done!" Frogstrike meowed, fluffing his fur out until he was three times larger. Fiercepaw's eyes widened and she quailed, shrinking down to the ground._

 _The tense moment was broken by muffled laughter as Silverpaw caught up to them._

 _"What?" Frogstripped snapped, whirling around and glaring angrily at her littermate._

 _"It's just...hahahha...who knew you would get so mad over...over...over Fiercepaw_ tripping _you!" Silverpaw burst into laughter again, rolling in the grass with mirth._

 _"It was an accident!" Fiercepaw protested and Frogstrike closed his emerald eyes, wishing he had another sky to send a prayer to._

 _"You impertinent little mouse brains." He muttered, stalking away. Fiercepaw began to laugh along with Silverpaw, trotting happily after his mentor._

 _"Just admit it, you are only mad because I caught you off guard." Fiercepaw teased loudly._

 _"Yeah! You_ never _get caught off guard!" Silverpaw added, a teasing twinkle in his brilliant amber eyes. Fiercepaw started laughing again and out of sight of the littermates, Frogstrike allowed himself to smile at the bright, cheerful sound._

 _The three of them traveled out of the Forest and across a field of gently blowing grass. Fiercepaw and Silverpaw were laughing and jumping around, wrestling with each other when Frogstrike froze, staring at something across the River._

 _"No..." He whispered and took off. Fiercepaw and Silverpaw paused in their playing and stared after him, confused but ultimately shrugging it off and tumbling into the tall grass again. They were laughing and rolling around when four snarling cats leapt out of the grass, fangs and claws bared._

 _"Silverpaw!" Fiercepaw shrieked, seeing her littermate go down under a furious whirl of fur, shrieks and claws. Lunging forward, she was unprepared for the sharp, raking pain to flare through her flank. Yelping, Fiercepaw fell, blood pouring out of the cuts on her side. Writhing furiously, she raked her claws out, unprepared for the vicious burst of satisfaction when she connected and her claws sank into flesh, tearing it open so that hot blood could spill over her claws and splash onto her fur._

 _The cat shrieked but only tightened his grip, the second cat roughly gripping her scruff in their teeth. She felt the warning pinch at her neck and froze, recognizing the danger the cats posed to her and her littermate._

 _"Do you give in?" Hot, panting breath hissed in her ear. Fiercepaw flattened her ears to her head, lashing her tail out behind herself but reluctantly hissing out agreement. "Good." The satisfaction in the cat's voice made her long to sink her claws into their pelts again, to rake at them until they ran and left the two of them alone._

 _"Get up and walk." The second cat hissed, yanking her up by her scruff and shoving her forward. Fiercepaw stumbled, feeling a bit dizzy from the wound on her side. The bleeding had slowed but the pain was fresh and tore into her anew._

 _"I'm going!" She spat, glancing over at Silverpaw. He was bleeding from a knick in his ear, a long scratch down his side but otherwise unmarked. He glared at her attackers while she did the same to his but they marched on silently. Her paws began to burn and Fiercepaw could tell her pads had broken open again. One of the cats walked too close and Fiercepaw flattened her ears, lashing out and hissing. The other she-cat jerked back in surprise and Fiercepaw bared her gleaming white fangs before continuing on, deep, deep dread welling up inside of her._

 _They had been walking long when Frogstrike appeared, his eyes carefully guarded._

 _"Mouselake, Droppelt, Scruffdream and Skydash. What have you managed to catch here?" Frogstrike meowed, carefully standing guard in front of them. Fiercepaw and Silverpaw stared at him with hope but the older tom carefully avoided their eyes._

 _"A new StarClan cat abusing his powers and the cat he was abusing them for." The she-cat Fiercepaw had hissed at stepped forward._

 _"Are you sure he was abusing his powers, Droppelt?" Frogstrike meowed, looking at the blue and white dappled cat. She narrowed her amber eyes at him, cocking her head to the side._

 _"What is it to you, Frogstrike?" She meowed and he paced forward._

 _"That is my apprentice. I need to know he is not being wrongfully accused before you take him to the Council of Six." Frogstrike answered and the she-cat exchanged startled looks with the other cats around her._

 _"You realize this means you must come along with us? The penalties of the apprentice are the penalties of the mentor. You know the rules." Droppelt looked suspicious but Frogstrike remained calm, dipping his head down before whirling around and trotting in the lead.  
_

 _Fiercepaw exchanged a despairing look with Silverpaw, following silently behind the cats. Silverpaw lowered his head, dread welling up from deep within and making his paws shake with every step. He feels terrible, like he might lose his littermate again...only this time forever._

 _They travelled along a steep river before leaping across and down a small ravine. The path gently sloped down and finally opened into an area that was wide and dipped deep with high rising walls. A loud, roaring waterfall thundered down into the area, filling it up with crystal blue water. There were flat stepping stones that led across and over to a long, smooth rock that six cats sat upon. Once she caught sight of the six cats, Fiercepaw stumbled with shock, her silver eyes widening with awe._

 _Briefly, a story one of the elders had begun rang through her mind..._

-"For this story, I must go all the way back to the beginning of the Clans. We were six cats. Storm Flash, Brook Flow, Breeze Hunter, Night Shadow, Pure Fur and Moon Shine. Littermates Storm Flash and Brook Flow grew up as rouges, Breeze Hunter was a loner roaming the moors, Night Shadow, Pure Fur and Moon Shine were all kittypets that did not know each other. Our story starts out with Storm Flash and Brook Flow..." Redclaw began, his deep voice low and soothing. He was already having images form in her mind with his words.

Storm Flash was a steel grey tom with bright blue eyes and Brook Flow was a sleek bronze she-cat with startling amber-gold eyes. Breeze Hunter was lean and muscled tom with a dappled blue-grey pelt and green eyes. Night Shadow was a she-cat and had a sleek black pelt and amber eyes. Pure Fur was brilliant white and the tom had green eyes while his littermate Moon Shine had a sleek silver pelt, black paws and shining silver eyes...-

 _...It couldn't be possible._

 _None of the medicine cats had ever mentioned the original six cats still being in StarClan. Fiercepaw slowly walked forward, helped along by the vicious prodding from Droppelt and Mouselake. The tom hissed at her and Fiercepaw narrowed her eyes before facing forward._

 _Storm Flash turned around first, the steel gray tom examining them with bright blue eyes. He was large, with a rippling pelt coating thick muscles with scars littered all over it._

 _"Well, it seems my Clan has been acting up again." The tom lightly sighed and Night Shadow scoffed._

 _"Since when is that new to us?" The beautiful black she cat meowed arrogantly. She truly embodied her Clan's spirit._

 _"Very funny, Night Shadow." Breeze Hunter meowed, shaking his dappled blue-gray head. Brook Flow laughed, the sound soft and gentle._

 _"Such bickering, little kits." Brook Flow teased, her amber-gold eyes glittering playfully. Pure Fur turned away from his littermate Moon Shine and nudged Storm Flash to catch his attention._

 _"You have to sit this one out, Storm Flash. You know the rules. We must have a fair ruling and a certain vote. If there is an even number of us voting, then the outcome will be uncertain and we cannot have that." The two toms exchanged unflinching looks before Storm Flash narrowed his bright blue eyes and dipped his head._

 _"Of course." He meowed smoothly but turned and winked at Fiercepaw and Silverpaw. She was startled at the normal act from such a legendary warrior but accepted it with pride, holding her head high. He nodded with approval and Droppelt scoffed under her breath._

 _"Now then, what seems to be the trouble?" Moon Shine meowed, cocking her head to the side and looking at the gathered cats with interest.  
_

 _"These two cats have been breaking the Code of the Stars." Droppelt meowed loudly, inciting mummers from the multiple cats gathered around the large cavern. "This tom has been bringing this she-cat here from StormClan for who knows how long. It is a violation of our Code and it must be brought to justice."_

 _"Thank you, Droppelt for your...eagerness in telling us how to do our jobs." Breeze Hunter meowed dryly and the she-cat flushed, lowering her head. "Now, let the accused come forward and tell us more." He nodded at Silverpaw. Silverpaw stepped forward and began to lay out their story, his anxiety and hope shown clearly in his passionate retelling of what had happened. When he finished, the five original Clan cats turned to each other, quietly meowing back and forth, the debate slowly growing more heated as the moments ticked past. Silverpaw glanced anxiously at Frogstrike but his mentor made no move to reassure him. If anything, Frogstrike seemed bored with the whole situation._

 _Turning to Fiercepaw, Silverpaw searched out her eyes, startled to see the deep, dark anger swirling in the depths before love and loyalty shone back at him. Fiercepaw nodded at Silverpaw and he nodded back before facing forward just as their ancestors turned to them._

 _"We have reached a decision." Pure Fur began._

 _"Because the two of you are young, the punishment is lenient." Moon Shine added._

 _"The punishment?" Droppelt asked, her mew hard and Storm Flash shot her a warning look._

 _"The punishment is this young tom, Silverpaw, will have his dream travel abilities taken locked away in his head so that he no longer will be able to summon his littermate or join her down in the living world." Breeze Hunter said calmly. Fiercepaw jumped to her paws with shock, hardly registering the flash of burning pain through her bleeding paws._

 _"No!" She yowled, the pain of losing her littermate for the second time searing through her and leaving her stunned. "Please, reconsider!" Fiercepaw pleaded but they were unmoving._

 _"There is no taking back what has already been decided Brook Flow meowed, a little bit of sympathy in her eyes._

 _"Then change your minds, add something on but don't keep us apart! My littermate...I can't lose him again." Fiercepaw cried, her heart twisting violently in her chest. She felt like she was in a spiralling fall, shaky and out of control. "I can't so please..." Her mew was small and heart-broken but the decision had been made._

 _"This would not have had to happen had you two not begun to break the rules. Fiercepaw, your littermate is now a warrior of StarClan, no longer your brother. You should have accepted that from the day he joined our ranks, instead of hoping for something more." Moon Shine meowed, something in her bearing sharply reminding Fiercepaw of Winterstar. The comparison burned through her and Fiercepaw bared her fangs angrily, raking at the ground._

 _"He is my_ littermate _! How could I_ ever _give up on him!" Fiercepaw spat out, hardly caring about her disrespect. Storm Flash rose to his paws and strode forward._

 _"You were both foolish to encourage this and let it happen, Fiercepaw. Accept your light punishment and return to the living so that your littermate's spirits may lie in peace." Storm Flash commanded regally but she was beyond reason._

 _"I will_ not _!" Fiercepaw hissed, lashing her tail out behind her, narrowing her silver eyes angrily. "Neither of us will give up on the other, this I can swear to you." Fiercepaw growled, fluffing her pelt out so she was three times larger. Storm Flash's eyes widened at her defiance and he crouched down before using the force to leap clear over the water and land before her, towering over her; a mass of rippling muscles and fluffed out fur._

 _"You will listen, you arrogant kit!" There was something old and dangerous in his eyes and she could suddenly see many lives, many cats and many truths in his eyes that she did not want to see. "I will not have a member of my Clan show such disrespect! I expect better from you, Fiercepaw, daughter of Nightstream and Talonstrike. How would they feel should they see you now?" Storm Flash asked angrily and she glared rebelliously up at him, stretching her neck so she could reach higher._

 _"They would be proud!" She meowed angrily and Storm Flash's eyes flashed with anger and disapproval._

 _"I highly doubt that. In fact, I-"_

 _There was the sound of a small implosion and the air began to ripple above the flat rock the other five ancestors were sitting on._

 _"Is now really the best time for Echoleap to be appearing?" Night Shadow meowed, exasperation echoing in her mew. A mysterious silvery-gray mist takes shape in the form of a cat. Two yellow lights form into eyes and shadowy gray stripes wrap around his form. His underside flashes as it turns white. Taking a step forward, this mysterious warrior introduces himself._

 _"Hello," His voice is calm, sounding much wiser than what should belong to this apprentice-sized cat. "My name is Echoleap. I am a former warrior of Riverclan, born during the early seasons of the Clans, but after the story of Thunder, River Ripple, Wind Runner, and Shadow. Like the Thunderclan medicine cat, Goosefeather, I was born prone to prophecies. Perhaps, if you wish, I could give you one?"_

 _...Fiercepaw stared at the other cat, bewildered at his strange references. Then a faint memory of a group of cats that had travelled far and long to reach a safe new home, led by a legendary warrior cat called Firestar drifted through her thoughts. Hadn't their Clans been called...Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Skyclan? Confused at why a cat from a different set of cat spirits would be asking if one of them would want a prophecy, it took Fiercepaw a moment to realize that she was the one he was asking._

 _"Who? Me? Why in StarClan's name would I want a prophecy from you? You should be walking different skies, Echoleap." Fiercepaw meowed, flicking her ear back at Storm Flash in a purposely irritating manner. The tom growled lowly but took a step back, knowing better than to interfere with a medicine cat and their prophecies and the recipients of the prophecy in question._

 _"I wouldn't question it if I were you. There are many cats that wish to know about the future of their Clan." Echoleap said calmly and Fiercepaw was struck to silence. This cat could tell her about her Clan's future! Her loyalty to StormClan warred inside but ultimately, it won out._

 _"Very well then." Fiercepaw dipped her head to Echoleap respectfully. "I will accept the prophecy."_ _Echoleap's bright eyes gleamed slightly._

 _"More strange Clans," He commented. "I feel honoured that they have asked me for help." Fiercepaw quirked her ear back, confused. The cat didn't seem to notice though, a trance coming over him._ _Straightening himself up, he tried to keep his fur calm as his eyes began to glow._

 _"_ A heart of fire will sweep the Clans. Be careful, however. A storm is coming in their wake. _" Echoleap felt a tug of confusion but set it to the side, focusing his attention on Fiercepaw. A strange look flitted across his face but he didn't say anything._

 _"That will be enough for now, Echoleap." Brook Flow spoke, straightening. "Fiercepaw, you have heard the decision and now we must carry it out. Until you and your littermate's sentence is carried out fully for the duration of six moons, you will not be allowed back into StarClan unless the six of us deem it to be a worthy reason. Now, you must leave." Fiercepaw opened her mouth to argue, stunned at the length of the punishment but even as she tried to argue, her throat closed up and it felt like a strong wind swept her paws from the ground, whirling her around and around until she closed her eyes tightly and everything went black._

 _Once she was gone from StarClan, Storm Flash turned to Echoleap._

 _"That prophecy, what does it mean?" He demanded, worry for his Clan shining in his blue eyes. Echoleap didn't seem intimidated at all, his eyes clouded over with confusion._

 _"A storm...It could mean many things... Her Clan... The rogues... The other Clans ...I hope that as Fiercepaw's ancestors, you can guide her to which is the real enemy." Echoleap meowed and then with that cryptic response, he slowly faded back into the mist from whence he appeared._

 _"What does that mean, the rogues?" Brook Flow meowed, faded memories of when her and Storm Flash grew up as rogues together back when they were simply littermates instead of Clan leaders in their own right flashing through her mind._

 _"Could we summon Echoleap back to question him some more?" Pure Fur questioned, rattled by the mysterious prophecy._

 _"We can't! To interfere with a medicine cat is to invite all sorts of trouble." Moon Shine meowed insistently and the others nodded in agreement._

 _"I know what you say is true but I worry for my Clan and the little apprentice whose heart has begun to be clouded by darkness. I know that the 'heart of fire' must be her. When she was defying me, I could sense the flames of her passion as strongly as though I were the one experiencing them. She will be dangerous should she set her paws to the wrong path. With passion like that, the little she-cat could lead an army that would live and die for her. My Clan...all of our Clans could suffer...and I can't help but wonder if it will all begin today because of our actions."_

 _Silence fell while the large tom stared blankly at the Pool of Seeing._

 _"We must not dwell on the possibilities but rather the present." Breeze Hunter meowed, sighing and shaking his head._

 _"Indeed, Breeze Hunter. Indeed." Storm Flash turned away from the pool but the worry was still tucked away in his heart where the love for his Clan resides._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I did not come up with the prophecy, that was courtesy of_** IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows _**from their story**_ Echoleap's Prophecies.

The Striking Storms - I can tell your heart hurts for Fiercepaw. I know a lot of my readers were rooting for FiercexBlue but not all hope is gone yet! We still have another installment!

BrightMind - Hi, thanks so much for your review! I know how you feel about Swanfang and Blueflame and Fiercepaw but just hang in there, hopefully there will be a happy ending for all three of them...

 _ **We end this story with 16 followers, 13 favorites, 38 reviews, 2,636 views and 0 communities.**_

 _ **Story ended 5/13/2016 at 6:24 pm**_


End file.
